


狩猎Breaking Rules

by hailthorki



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M, 包养, 娱乐圈au, 金主明星
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-26
Updated: 2018-04-26
Packaged: 2019-04-28 05:11:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 93,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14442078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hailthorki/pseuds/hailthorki
Summary: 花花公子Tony Stark一次偶然来到片场瞄准了新的猎物Peter Parker，一场交易关系却产生了不可控的质变，一步步沦陷的金主，渐渐成长为Super Star的小明星，到底谁才是狩猎场中的箭矢和野兽？而另一方面，圈内当红话题人物Loki的出现横空造就了与Peter的CP关系，可在这暧昧表面的背后，是与自己保镖先生的一段命中注定…





	狩猎Breaking Rules

Chapter1 你将成为我的猎物

 

未来金色的R8停在片场附近，戴着透灰墨镜的男人从车上下来整理着衣袖，等待多时的记者顷刻间蜂拥而上，剧组工作人员只能见缝插针往里寻找这个贵客。

「Mr. Stark，请问您为何会突然转向娱乐圈，是和最近包养男星的新闻有关吗？」  
“只是顺便包养。”  
「有传闻您包养的是名模M，也有说是演员T？」  
“那都已经是过去式了，亲爱的你这么落后的消息可不太适合做记者。”  
一边调侃回答着难缠的问题，另一边是为他开道的工作人员。  
「听说您和黑道Odin家有交集，是吗？」  
“我也和很多政法界的精英是朋友。”  
「我们了解到这一次电影的男二号是导演钦定的，甚至极有可能超越男一号Aaron，对此事您知情吗？」  
“哦？那我可真有了兴趣，长得好看吗？”  
身后依然是记者不断的发问，已经迈入片场的Tony选择不再作答。

全美谁人不知Tony Stark.

拥有Stark Industry的商业巨头，在科技电子业有举足轻重的地位，曾经鼎鼎大名的军火商，一掷千金的超级富翁，可谓是万千人心中的幻想对象。如今却画风一转要进军影视业发展，并且几乎有些名头的片场影视设备都出自SI。  
但最让人们津津乐道的，还是关于Tony Stark的私生活。  
高调的花花公子，混迹各种娱乐场所，和各色明星模特过夜开Party，男女通吃。而本人也从来不否定自己的性取向。这也让那些挤破头想用自己宝贝女儿联姻的商业大佬们深深头疼。

今天也是Peter Parker正式进组的第一天，多部影视剧里配角的配角，露脸不多只能算是勉强维持生计。  
如今接到这部科幻题材电影的男二，真的是有些不可思议，他试镜时先是被导演肯定了演技，当导演询问是否拥有一些动作特技可以展示后，他多年的舞蹈功底竟然帮了大忙，轻盈灵动的一个后空翻当场让导演一锤定音。  
对于十八岁这个年龄可以在娱乐圈混到这个程度已经相当知足了，Peter对自己说道。

见Tony进来，导演本来想立刻喊Cut，但是被他抬手制止了。摘了墨镜坐在一旁静静看着Peter做着高难度动作，目光不自觉被吸引，刚才记者说的就是这个男孩？  
可惜很快，他的全神贯注却被冲过来的男主角给打断了。  
“Tony～你来了～”  
二十三岁的年轻演员Aaron，飞扑过去和Tony打了个热情的招呼。  
Aaron相貌出众演技尚佳正当红，除此之外，也是现在Tony身边的情人，各取所需的那种关系。  
“去买一杯冰拿铁，半奶。”Aaron使唤着身旁的助理，“老样子是吧Tony？”  
“嗯。”看得出Tony因为男孩的细心懂事而高兴，一把搂过他的腰在嘴角印上一吻，“抽时间来看看你。”  
虽然Aaron表面上推搡着Tony，但是主动贴合的胯和手却不怎么安分。  
真是个妖精，Tony心里笑得讽刺。

Peter过了这条下场时恰好看见两个人亲热的一幕，顿时红了脸。  
虽然大家都对于Tony Stark的花边新闻见怪不怪视若无睹，但是Peter第一次看到还是会尴尬得眼睛无处安放。  
Tony这个角度刚好看见了Peter红红的耳尖，竟觉得可爱万分，没有被同化的麻木和「顾全大局」，不禁内心对他的印象又多了一点。  
休息放松的十多分钟让拍动作戏后的酸痛和淤青都显现出来，Peter决定趁着没到他之前赶紧去洗手间喷一点药，大庭广众之下脱去衣裤喷药对于一个未满二十岁的男孩来说还是过于羞涩。

“嗯…啊…慢点…Tony…”推门而入，就听到了隔间里传来男生妩媚的呻吟。  
“是这样吗？那就让你休息一会吧。”Tony坏心眼的整根抽离出男孩的身体，在肉穴处磨蹭而不继续。  
一瞬间的空虚让Aaron扭过头眼泪朦胧的看着Tony，腰肢扭着凑上去却因为对不准而焦虑。  
“Daddy，Please…我错了…”  
“说哪错了？嗯？”Tony抓着Aaron的手不让他碰上自己。  
“Please…进来…啊…”  
小野猫…平时装的温文尔雅，一到这种时候就浪的不行，浪叫也好求饶也罢，Tony男人的欲望被完全烧了起来，抱起Aaron靠着重力整根没入。  
“让你在片场勾引我，现在求饶来不及了！”Tony咬着Aaron耳朵说着。

「啪」  
清脆的玻璃炸裂声吓的Aaron肉穴一紧绞得Tony差点缴枪投降。  
“谁在外边！”捂住男孩的嘴Tony沉声问了一句。  
没人回答。  
扯了安全套丢进纸篓，Tony拉上裤链把西装外套脱下来披在Aaron身上，理了理衬衫推开门想一看究竟，却发现空荡荡的洗手间地上只剩下一个打碎的瓶子和撒了一地的药水。  
蹲下身，还能依稀看到字迹被药水浸湿模糊着写了Peter Parker的贴纸。  
Peter Parker？  
“是谁啊？”Aaron理着凌乱的衣服和头发，从隔间出来。  
“谁知道呢！”  
Tony将带着名字的玻璃碎片随手丢进了垃圾桶里。

Peter跑回休息区捂着狂跳的心脏和燥热的脸坐在了自己的凳子上。  
天啊，自己是撞见了什么吗？那个问话的男人应该就是Tony Stark吧，那里边好听的呻吟声是谁？  
虽然知道Tony Stark的性取向可能…  
但是从没听说过他和谁上过啊还是个男人！  
还好Tony Stark没看见我要不自己就可能会被封杀吧？只可惜了May一心一意准备的药水了…  
“回去又要被May骂了。”Peter崩溃地抱怨着。  
可当他抬起头看见的却是Tony Stark和Aaron一起从洗手间走出来...  
是Aaron？那个在男人胯下承欢的是Aaron！明明是那样温柔懂事的哥哥一样前辈的存在，为什么会是这样？  
差点对上视线，Peter赶紧假装喝水结果因为着急被呛的满脸通红，止不住的咳嗽。  
“Peter Parker，做好准备，下一场你先上来！”领会到Tony眼神的导演，刻意让Aaron先行休息，也让Tony确认了这个急急忙忙被水呛到咳嗽脸红的男孩就是Peter Parker。  
“Tony他有什么好看的呀～”Aaron发现身边的男人正盯着Peter，不满地用肩膀蹭了下他。  
“因为脸生啊！”  
“哦，他是被导演亲自挑的男二号，一点经验也没有～我不喜…欢他……”  
Aaron越说越没了声音，因为他根本没能做到将Tony的注意力从Peter身上挪开，脸上的神情不禁变了颜色，暗暗对这个新人埋了憎恨的种子。

 

 

Chapter 2 十八线有了金主

 

电影拍摄仍旧在日复一日，Tony出现在片场的频率高到令人诧异，都怀疑Aaron这个主角是不是下了什么狐媚功夫，令人感到更疑惑的是有几次Aaron并不在，Tony也会光顾片场坐上一会儿。  
可Aaron心里清楚的知道，Tony来这里拿着自己当幌子，实际上却是来关注那个该死的新人，每次自己询问今晚如何度过都被借口有事而推脱，无论自己百般诱惑都无济于事。  
他的预感很不好，攥在手里的金主很快就要寻找新的猎物而将他弃之，可他很无奈，他没有立场要求Tony只能和自己在一起，尽管他已经从舍不得放弃金钱和优待变成了舍不得放开那个男人。

一场绿背的动作戏——男一号一击即中男二号导致他高处摔落。  
替身演员的力道可能没有控制到位，Peter从台坡倒下时重心不稳，眼看已经脱离了防护垫的区域。  
哎，估计又要伤了！  
反复NG后的高负荷身体让这个男孩来不及做出自我保护动作了。

“小心点。”  
一只胳膊拉住了他免于落地，随即背后也多了支撑的力量将他扶起。  
“谢…谢谢…”看清来人是Tony Stark，Peter回想到了什么奇怪的画面，脸上有点烧。  
“那个…Aaron今天休息…”见Tony还驻足在他边上，Peter有些不自在，尽管他什么都没说，却莫名感受到了气场的压迫感。  
“晚上跟我吃饭。”  
没有多余的话，Tony径直离开，和追赶上来的助理嘱咐了点什么，便找了个导演身边的位子和他讨论起拍摄，以及一些别的事情。  
他今天其实到了有一会儿了，在边上看着Peter这个镜头重复的NG觉得有些怪，错误并不在Peter这边，正暗暗骂道为什么会有这么不专业的替身演员，男孩突然的摔落几乎是让他来不及再想地就冲了过去。 

傍晚。  
「叩叩」——  
“你今天晚上的戏改到明天了，早点回去吧！”Staff敲敲休息室的门，和在里面备场的Peter说。  
“不会影响进度吗？”  
“不会，今天需要加塞其他的，后面有演员档期冲突。”  
“哦好的谢谢你…”  
Staff脚步声渐渐走远，去通知下一位要修改时间的演员。  
“好了，你还有什么顾虑？”  
Tony早前来到休息室喊他一起走，被晚上有戏这个理由拒绝了，Tony也没说话，摘了墨镜就坐在沙发上玩手机游戏，然后没一会儿就被敲了门，也不知道是提前就清楚了行程还是别的关系。  
“我…那…吃什么…”  
老实说，他也饿了一天，不管这个人是不是有其他的意图，Peter清楚他拒绝不了，况且从现实角度出发未必是坏事吧。  
心不在焉地收拾着为数不多的物品放进背包，手机，钱夹还有…  
“你的？”盖子还没有拧上的药水被Tony拿在了手里，“伤哪儿了？”  
Tony意识到可能是自己的进入打断了之前男孩儿准备擦药的计划。  
“没事，小伤…”  
“被人使绊子了？”倒了些药水在自己的手掌，合上搓了搓，片场个别演员心里的小伎俩他能不知道吗。  
Peter扯了扯嘴角不作回答，这些模棱两可的事情自己这种身份随便下个定论的后果都是很严重的。  
“呃！”  
顺着T恤伸进来的手带着刺激性的药水贴在腰侧，顺时针方向一圈圈揉着。  
“你怎么知道…”这个地方受伤了。  
“嗯…大概看了一下今天的片子，那个替身演员对你这个位置挺执着。”Tony并没有承认他当时就在后面看这场戏。  
“可能我没配合好。”  
“也许吧…”  
和Peter素昧平生的动作演员，没有名利的关系就没有理由针对一个出道不久的十八线，不过就是给人「替身」而已。  
“我，我自己来吧…”暧昧的距离时间长了令人不自在，抬头就能对上那双深渊一样的眼眸，这双一直被Aaron念叨看久了就要沦陷的眼睛。  
“嗯…”Tony的手并没有离开，“我大概想了一下你自己擦药的动作，可能会像个闪了腰的老太太。”  
原本还尴尬着要脸红的Peter哑然失笑。  
“想吃什么？”手上动作还在继续，找点接下来行程的话题好节约时间。  
“我不挑食…”  
“我家餐厅下午刚到了些好货，正好去验收下？”  
Peter不置可否地耸耸肩，上流社会吃什么用什么他可插不上嘴。  
被按揉的地方温度渐渐升高，渗入伤处的烧痛开始一点点修损，酸胀消散的感觉真好。  
“好了，走吧…”移出完成使命的手，Tony从旁抽了张纸巾擦去残留的药水，顺便通过化妆镜打量着Peter，初见只是觉得清秀，这会儿细细看下来，他完全算的上是英俊漂亮的，无论是五官还是气质，加以打造可以胜任很多风格类型，如果有个厉害的人带着他，这个孩子前途恐怕无限啊，可惜据他多日来的观察，这个男孩连个助理都没有。  
“谢谢。”  
看着男孩低头道谢，然后不自在地套上卫衣的样子，Tony内心满是愉悦。很久没有接触过这么简单干净的小东西了，想要亲自上阵捕获进他的牢笼，也许很好饲养也许需要磨砺，有小性子也会耷拉着耳朵撒娇…

天价的食物囫囵下肚，Peter很无奈也难以开口，他想吃汉堡和三明治，这些只适合品味的东西根本填不饱他的仍在抗议的胃。  
“今年多大了？”  
“十八。”  
“喜欢这个圈子？”  
“谈不上，不过演戏很有趣…嗯…收入也是一方面，说不定哪天能够当上自己喜欢的超级英雄也没准…”  
真诚不做作的回答，想想那些或是谄笑胁肩或是完全不假掩饰的直白，Tony不禁嗤笑出了声，致使会错意的男孩儿只得闭口不再言语。  
用餐结束后Peter正琢磨如何告辞，思来想去没有找到一个合适的开场白，于是跟着男人下了电梯转进了车库。  
“和我走吧？”  
简单的四个字中断了Peter最后开口的机会，低头掰了掰手指咯咯作响，咬咬嘴巴像是下了莫大的决心，在让男人产生尴尬之前说了句好。  
坐在身边的男孩很乖巧，总是问了才答上几句，没有兴趣的内容就含糊其辞，有兴趣的就侃侃而谈，毫无一点趋炎附势的自觉。  
Tony放缓了车速看着窗外常去的酒店，心中迟疑了片刻，最终加了油门把人带回了家。

 

 

Chapter 3 名利场

 

Peter在接受这个吻时，他知道从此刻开始会得到什么，想要的想不到的都会有。高质量的片约，丰厚的报酬，万众的瞩目，他也许不会再那么人微言轻，不用每天拖着一身伤痕…  
同样他也知道，失去的会是什么。  
面对男孩儿没有技术含量又尽力的回应，Tony是喜欢的，不是那么情愿也不会拒绝，内心还在挣扎身体却乖巧自然。  
“要去洗个澡吗？”  
“好。”  
Peter皱皱鼻子，打了一天又混合着药水，真的不太好闻。  
想起之前在男人面前上药的不自在，Peter纠结了一会还是决定先进浴室再脱衣服。  
本来还想目睹男孩羞涩的脱衣秀，Tony有点失望的走到了酒柜前拿出一瓶上好威士忌，倒出一杯加上冰细细品尝，脑子里回味的除了酒的醇香就只剩给男孩上药的时候皮肤细腻的触感，柔软美好。

Peter站在偌大的浴室里感慨了一阵子，赶紧洗干净裹着浴袍走出来。  
“再不出来我就要进去救你了。”Tony开玩笑的逗着Peter，也不知道是因为这句玩笑话还是出浴的温差，Peter的脸有些红。  
“过来。”Tony眯着眼说道。  
Peter还没有从那句玩笑话中回过神来，就感觉心头一凉。

他知道既然选择了，就容不得他再有拒绝的权利。  
顺从，不过落得一个出卖身体的骂名。如果拒绝，失去的可能是努力至今的一切。  
这个想法吓到了男孩，再次鼓起勇气走到了Tony身边。

一把拉过男孩顺势让他坐在自己的腿上，Peter一声惊呼硬是被自己憋在了嘴中。  
“喝酒吗？”Tony问道。  
“不…Mr. Stark…我没喝过的…”Peter坐在男人腿上僵硬的不敢动弹，也挣脱不开男人搂在自己腰上的手，Peter只能裹紧了身上的浴袍乖巧的坐着。  
“反正一会也要脱的，何必呢。”Tony戏谑道。  
喝了一口威士忌后单手摸上Peter的后脑，把酒渡到了他的嘴里。  
冰凉的液体被Tony的舌头送到了Peter嘴中，男孩被迫张开嘴喝下，液体从喉咙进入，点燃了五脏六腑的火焰，仿佛从舌尖开始，灼烧感一直延伸到四肢，深入血管。  
Tony贴着Peter的胸膛，感觉到男孩的心跳都骤然加快，一丝笑容滞留在嘴角。  
“看来是个没有撒谎的乖孩子。”  
已经看惯了无数想爬上他床的人装的一脸懵懂纯洁，却在接吻和上床都表现得无比娴熟淫荡，Tony对于怀中诚实乖巧的男孩一时间感到兴趣大增。

要窒息了。

这是Peter脑中唯一清醒的声音。像离开水的鱼儿一样，Peter只能依靠Tony来获取微弱的氧气供自己呼吸。不敢乱动又难受，男孩悄悄攥起自己无处安放的手，指尖泛白。  
Tony自然是已经习惯这样的深吻，Peter却要青涩得多。  
被男人唇舌霸道的侵略着，来不及吞咽的银丝从合不拢的嘴角滑落，牙齿被舔的酸痛却又甜蜜。  
享受够男孩甜腻的小舌，Tony把战场转战到Peter白皙的脖颈上，种上一颗又一颗草莓的同时，手放下酒杯，悄悄解开了男孩系的松垮的浴袍带，摸上了男孩经过热水洗礼的身体。  
是自己沐浴露的味道。  
这个自己第一次带回家的孩子和他染上了一样的味道。  
Tony不喜欢那些床伴从酒店浴室里带出的刻意熏香味道。反倒是男孩身上简单的柠檬味和从身体里透出的奶香，让Tony莫名的沉沦。  
他的手不小心摸到了Peter的伤处，惹得男孩一颤不小心咬到了自己的舌头，呜咽了一声眼角瞬间疼出了泪水。Tony意识到了笑着轻啄了一口Peter的嘴角，把男孩抱上了床。

白色浴袍映衬这深色床单有着别样的味道，粉红的乳珠暴露在空气中已经硬挺。衣衫大敞的男孩羞红了脸，Tony却被男孩规规矩矩的平角内裤逗笑了。Tony在床上也算见过各式各样的男人，穿的这么朴实的还是第一个。  
挑逗般一点一点褪下男孩的内裤，一手包裹住半勃的性器，另一只手放到男孩嘴里搅动着小舌。Peter不敢反抗只能配合地舔上Tony的指尖，划过指腹，就被男人夹住了舌头。  
“呜…”  
“好好舔湿，要不一会儿会疼的。”男人在Peter耳边说道。  
一只手指挑起Peter的下巴，男人看到了一双小兽般让人想要蹂躏的眼睛，充满水汽的棕色瞳仁没有半点杂质，镶嵌在一张娃娃脸上，恰到好处的少年感让Tony想着也许这一次换一换口味留一阵子也不错。  
“你之前和别人上过床吗？”抽出湿润的手指，Tony问。  
“没…没有…”Peter在情欲中勉强着回答。  
“Good Boy，奖励你睁着眼看着我。”  
平时都喜欢跪趴的姿势，这让Tony有一种征服欲也好控制身下的人，这次，就破例让这个男孩舒服一点吧。  
似乎是配合男人的手摸上自己的臀瓣，Peter整个人都绷紧了，尤其，是在男人带有薄茧的手指试探着探入股缝中时，从尾椎升起的酥麻感让男孩一阵悸动。  
别说是上床了，自己之前每天往返于片场和家，感情生活相当于一张白纸，连小女生的手都没有胆量牵过。  
何况，在这个名利场，好看的脸蛋多的是，谁会看上Peter这样青涩不懂情趣，也不会阿谀奉承的男孩子？

Tony手指上沾着润滑剂摸在男孩的穴口，还不忘亲吻少年平坦白皙的胸膛。当男人的舌头舔上肉粒的时候，Peter哪里受得了这种前后的夹击，早就在男人怀里融化得瘫软，小动物一般呜咽着，用手遮住嘴。  
“现在就不行了，是不是太早了？”  
玩弄够了，Tony抓着男孩的脚踝分开双腿，在简单套弄之后就缓慢的埋进了Peter的身体里。  
“No…太大了…疼…”男孩惊恐的看着自己平时羞耻隐秘的穴口吞着炙热的巨大，视觉和痛觉的双重刺激让男孩下意识想要往后逃，却被男人紧紧压着双腿，无用的挣扎只能把男人的炙热吞的更深。  
“真的不行…Mr. Stark…Please…”不能后退，疼的男孩腰肢都在轻轻颤抖，下意识用并拢双腿来缓解疼痛。  
然而Tony这边也不好受，第一次的紧致让男人仅仅只进入一点就被死死绞住不能再深了，包裹的内里夹得男人呼吸一促，差点克制不住一冲到底。  
Tony无奈的俯下身轻拍着Peter的背温柔的吻住他，等男孩放松时一个挺腰埋进了男孩深处。  
这次Peter真的说不出话来，连哀求都疼到了眼泪里。能清晰感到炙热在身体里跳动，仿佛深到顶穿了五脏六腑。汗水顺着额头流下，男孩大口的呼吸着空气好像窒息一般，双臂下意识紧紧搂住Tony的脖颈，把头埋进了男人的臂弯里，不管眼前人才是作案元凶。  
Tony被男孩的举动震惊了片刻，深深松了一口气，这种极致的体验是之前从未有过的。半托起Peter的臀瓣大力抽动着，也不管男孩是否适应过来，一下一下顶进深处。  
被毫不留情的操弄着，Peter硬生生忍下委屈和呻吟，却惹来Tony的不满。  
“不亏是动作演员，柔韧性就是好，要不再换几个姿势？”说罢狠厉一顶。  
“啊啊…别…Mr. Stark…”  
“那就叫出来，让我听听。”  
Peter松开紧咬的嘴唇，随着男人一下一下的撞击小声呻吟着，羞耻爬上他的脸晕红了一片。  
“你…以后想演什么超级英雄？”  
听得出Tony心情愉悦，可Peter真的不想在自己被压在床上的时候讨论这个话题，但又不敢不回答。  
“Maybe…呜…Spider Man…”男孩在回答可却被男人恶意的深顶弄得呻吟出声。  
“Well，Interesting…”  
Tony觉得有趣，本来以为回答会是Batman之类的，毕竟布鲁斯韦恩是全球少年的梦想。等有机会问问这个男孩，为什么会想要成为Spider Man？  
Tony嘴角露出不易察觉的微笑，身下更努力的驰骋着。

高潮过后，男孩嗓子已然沙哑干涩，身体赤裸着躺在床上，比在片场吊一天威亚都累。  
“你想要什么？”  
“What…？”  
“车，房子，钱。想要什么，要多少？”  
Tony露出一个不耐烦的表情站在窗边看着夜景，他并不是对男孩不耐烦，他是憎恶着每次那些床伴都会在温存之后或明或暗地诉说着贪欲。  
“Nothing…也许…几天假期？最近回家的次数越来越少了想陪陪May。”  
Tony看着窗外，玻璃上映出了自己吃惊不小的脸，幸好没有被男孩看见。  
“OK，我会和导演说的。”随即惯性地加了一句“你回去吧。”  
男孩本以为会在这里过夜，转念一想，也是，自己怎么可能有资格在Tony Stark 家过夜。强忍着疼痛和黏腻，哆哆嗦嗦套上卫衣戴上帽子，还是控制不住在下床的时候没有站稳跪在了地上，拉高衣领遮住青紫的痕迹和哭肿的眼睛，默默出去走进冷风中。

Tony一直站在窗前若有所思，等他回神后转身，却见床上没了男孩的踪影…  
自己刚是不是脱口而出了让他回去？  
真是老实得可以，连问一句或者请求留下都不会吗？  
要赶你走又何必带你回家…

 

 

Chapter4 意外的礼物

 

休完假期回到片场，Peter面对截然不同的待遇深深叹了口气，这太不自在了，所幸的是他可圈可点的演技和扎实的动作基础，至少在导演心中没有留下言外之音。  
下了戏窝在休息室发呆，他这个休息室也从和别人公用变成了专人专用。  
   
“嗨，Peter Parker？”  
一张陌生的面孔倚在门边，是位漂亮的女性，Peter迅速起身以示礼貌。  
“是…我是，请问…”  
“坐。”确认了身份无误，她便直接进来关了门，走到Peter伸出手，“你好，我是你的经纪人，我叫Karen~”  
“经纪人？我没有经纪人的…”尽管很迷茫，还是握住了对方的手。  
“我的Boss是Tony Stark！”  
“哦…”  
那一切也就解释的通了。  
Peter没有拒绝，他也确实需要一个经纪人，只是他从前还请不起。  
   
Karen是个厉害的角色，一个上午就梳理了Peter之前所有没有时间处理的Case，能接的，不值得接的，绝对不可以接的都一一分类，然后留下两个效果最大的，将其余揉了团扔进垃圾桶。  
“谢谢！”  
看完了所选出的一条公益广告和一支MV出演，Peter简直无法抑制佩服的心情。  
“希望你让我有所值，广告的赞助其实是D品牌，我觉得你的身形很合适，另外这个音乐录音带的歌手是马上要力捧的一位新人，实力一般但是才华出众，重要的是他粉丝非常多，你需要这个曝光度。”  
“哇…那…那以后…请多指教。”不知道该怎么用言语表达的感谢，Peter只得说了句公式话。  
Karen摸了摸嘴唇心中有些小情绪，这个小男孩真的不认识她？  
她的名号圈内几乎无人不知，而且Tony Stark竟然真的把她派来了，他给他包养过的小明星送过很多东西，贵的限定的或者什么能一步登天的好角色，从来没有送过经纪人，尤其是她这样的王牌，如果不是有特别的床上功夫，那就是自己带了有色眼镜。  
“好了好了，以后朝夕相处，就不要客套了。”拍拍Peter的肩膀，对着好看的人谁也说不出难听的话，“今天没戏了就准备准备，晚上我们去和MV的团队吃饭。”  
“好，我去洗个脸把妆卸了。”  
“去吧，东西我来收拾。”  
“谢谢。”“不用谢我…”  
突来的异口同声让两人都笑了笑。  
“好了去吧，以后别这么客气，Tony开给我的工资可不少呢～”  
Karen说不上来这个男孩到底有何不同，许是她太久不带新人？总之她可从没说给哪个艺人拎过包。  
“我这是被激发了母爱吗…”看着Peter出门的那道身形，Karen眉头一跳，起了个荒唐的想法。  
   
“Tony，你最近怎么都不来找我？”  
刚要进洗手间，就听见Aaron在里面打着电话撒娇，Peter推门的手也悬在那儿有些尴尬。  
“我今天在片场看到Karen姐了，她怎么会在这里呀？如果她能做我的经纪人就太好了…哎呀我好想你，你今晚有没有空啊？我最近看上了一套限量的衣服…”  
后面的话无非也是一些调笑谄媚，还有点不堪入耳的诱惑，Peter甚至感觉自己在做一个偷听者，正打算直接折返。  
“你怎么在这儿？”门被忽然拉开，Aaron板着一张脸。  
“想洗个脸…”  
“哦。那你用吧…”  
“好。”  
看着Peter逃似的闪身进去，Aaron想着最近工作人员对他的态度，有些奇怪，这个十八线并没有接到什么能一夜爆红的角色才对…若有所思地向外走着，看到Karen刚要打招呼，却发现Karen手里拿着一个背包，Peter的背包。  
这一刻的醍醐灌顶，让他确信所有猜想全然被证实，按捺的嫉妒就这么一瞬间已被引爆，将自己仅存的侥幸炸得体无完肤。愣愣地站在原地直至望着两人离去的背影，恨不得咬碎了牙齿。  
他这些年的如履薄冰般的姿态，陪了一个又一个的制作人才换取了走红的机会被Tony垂青，然而这些到头来却要拱手相让一个表面纯良的骚货！他不妥协，绝对不！  
   
奢气浮夸的饭店包间，正上演着一环扣一环的套路。  
话里有话的酒局，Peter全然像个摆设，反观这支MV的主人，游刃有余哄的赞助商和制作人笑语连连，什么要求都满口答应。  
Karen已经喝的眼神有点迷了…可还是没有拒绝重新满上的酒杯。  
“哟，王牌经纪人今天状态不行啊！”  
“是啊，我们也算是合作过几次了，你今天可没诚意哦…”  
“那要不让你带的这个新面孔来和我们过过招？”  
一句接一句的劝酒堆积而来，Karen有些招架不住，只是手早已盖住了Peter眼前的杯口。  
“Karen姐姐，你口红花了…去补一下吧…”  
不着痕迹地拨开Karen，起身拿了桌上的酒瓶，棕黄色液体缓缓倒进了自己的杯中。  
“那…我们喝一杯吧…”  
Karen有些不放心，只是灼烧的胃部实在难以坚持，她得赶紧去整理状态，几杯酒应该还不至于放倒一个已经成年的男孩。  
匆匆离席去了洗手间，她今天出门前犯了偏头痛，否则搞定这些个大脑袋必然不在话下。  
真是一群没有风度的家伙，不就是以前被自己灌得酩酊大醉给了很多资源吗！  
自我嫌弃地吐掉了大部分酒，头晕的状况好了许多，靠着洗手台休息上十多分钟，恢复了百分之四五十的战斗力，她得回去，从狼群里捞人。  
可惜眼前的一幕让她瞠目结舌，她好像估错了剧情。  
除了坐在椅子上玩着手机的那个歌手和Peter，无一幸免倒的倒，趴的趴。  
“你这哪儿是带新人，你带的是枪手吧？”小歌手搓着游戏，向Karen报告，“可以麻烦帮我叫辆车吗，他把我经纪人也喝翻了…”  
“当，当然…”Karen差点收不住脸上的震惊，“今天单我来买吧，你们过会儿下楼等车就好…”  
   
送完了最后一个上车前还嚷嚷能喝的制作人，Karen累的直接踢掉高跟鞋赤脚站在地上，Peter就像个没事人一样在她身旁吹着晚风。  
“你是高手啊！”  
“……好像是个奇怪的天赋。”  
那个在Tony家的夜晚是他喝的第一口酒，之后他得到了一个假期，陪着May去旅游的过程中想着借酒消愁，结果May从开始的不允许到少喝点，最后绝望地看着钱包。  
“好吧…记得以后喝到他们抢着结账就行。”  
“嗯…那我送你回家吧？你好像看起来不是很舒服…”  
风带来夜晚的寒意，Peter脱了外套裹在Karen肩上。  
“我…”Karen有点歉疚地看这Peter，“我实在不知道你有这个技能，我之前在洗手间给Tony打了电话，让他来接你…”  
“他今晚应该有约，估计不会来的，我还是先送你回去吧。”Peter记得Aaron今晚是约了他的，这会儿恐怕正溺于良宵。  
“我叫了代驾，而且…”  
Karen指了指行驶过来的R8，他老板的速度可比代驾值得好评啊。  
   
“上车。”Tony说着，眼神却丢给Karen一个幸灾乐祸，老马失前蹄。  
看到来人Peter不自觉地紧张起来，不过犹豫了一会儿他仍然决定开口。  
“嗯…Mr. Stark…等Karen姐姐先走可…以吗？她喝了很多…”  
Tony没有回答，只是将车往路边靠了些，想不到这个男孩居然还有颗绅士的心。  
   
结果该死的代驾迟到了快40分钟，Peter上了车看着Tony没什么表情的脸，道歉都没能说出口，只希望今晚不要太难熬。  
进了家门，Tony给Peter指了个方向。  
“要喝水还是吃东西厨房都有，如果要洗澡我想你应该记得浴室在哪儿，我还有点工作没完成，你随意就好。”  
说完便匆匆进了他的工作间。  
也就是说，他今晚一直在家？  
心头有些莫名其妙的高兴，他以为Tony不会拒绝Aaron的请求。  
   
“还没睡吗？”结束了工作的Tony一开门就看见小孩还坐在沙发上。  
“嗯…”  
这话Peter也不好接，让他说出来在等你真的挺难，他也羞于自己进卧室休息，弄得好像在期待什么一样。  
“Karen还满意吗？”绕进吧台给自己倒了杯柠檬水，醒醒自己连续工作了十几个小时的脑子。  
“正想和您道谢的，Karen姐姐很厉害…”  
“过来…”  
突然的一句示意还是让Peter不由自主地一僵，上次听到这句话之后的情形还历历在目。  
然而他过去之后Tony只是支着胳膊看他。  
“嗯，你要是红了想怎么谢我？”  
“我…”  
Peter想说他想靠自己的努力，只是已经有了Karen好像怎么也没有立场说些堂而皇之的话。怎么谢他？金钱名利权势情人他一样不缺，难不成做张巨幅照片挂在家里天天膜拜？  
“以后再说好了，睡觉去吧。”自知这个问题眼前的人答不上来，他只是想看他傻傻的反应。  
   
一夜安睡不代表早上也是那么平静。  
不知道梦到什么的Tony大清早就撩拨醒了睡的迷迷糊糊的人，翻来覆去吃了个干净，要不是Karen电话已经Call到自己的手机上，估计今天Peter是起不来了。  
“Honey，别催了！我送他去片场。”

 

 

 

 

 

Chapter5 前车之鉴

 

张扬的金色R8把Peter送到片场，不想张扬此事的男孩无奈的在众人的目光中硬着头皮下了车，这些眼光中，当然也包括来自Aaron的妒火。  
“我今天不陪你了，有个朋友托我办点事情。”Tony没有下车，他确实有约在身。  
“呃…好…”  
Peter被这句话弄得很茫然，Tony要去做什么何必告知他，他们的关系不应该是男人一个电话自己随叫随到吗…  
“快去找Karen吧！”说完冲Peter挥了挥手，在操作屏上呼出了电话。  
“在哪儿？大公主？”  
“家里。”  
“哪儿的家，老宅还是？”  
“自己家，也不是什么大事，我和Loki要去度假，他手上有个很不错的香水广告，你不是正筹划自己娱乐公司上市吗，不如推荐给你。”  
“嗯？”Tony来了点兴趣，这年头能找上Loki的广告不是大牌也是超高端的货，这么好的资源不正好有个小明星需要吗，“在家穿好衣服等我。”  
“好…啊，Loki别闹…”  
“Fuck…我是不是应该在去别的地方转悠两圈再来？”  
“不用不用。”  
“啧…没想到你时间这么短，我大概二十分钟就到了。”  
“一会儿聊！”  
被Thor挂了电话，Tony心里自然是很不爽，重新选择了一条没有堵塞的路径，决定连二十分钟都不想给这对沆瀣一气的情人。

此刻的片场，正酝酿着阴郁的计划。  
Aaron接过助理送来的两杯咖啡，笑着走到Peter身边。  
“今天是一场蛮重要的戏，台词，「昨晚」背好了吗？我可不想因为台词不过关被NG哦。”顺手递上杯子，拍了拍Peter的肩膀。  
Peter被这莫名的亲昵弄得很困惑，以至于忽略了话语中的讽刺，他闪躲着Aaron的眼神，没来由的各种心虚，几周前在Tony身边的人还是他，尴尬地一直喝着手中的咖啡，连连表示不会拖Aaron的后腿。  
Aaron不甘心就得到这样的结局。明明昨天Tony说工作忙没时间叫他不要撒娇不懂事，转而就开车亲自送Peter Parker来片场。一定是Peter Parker这个混蛋平日伪装的太好，暗地里却不要脸地倒贴！

拍摄过程中Peter一直觉得状态迷迷糊糊，甚至有些晕，以为是Tony早上没来由的发泄导致的疲惫感，硬撑着一直拍到中午，直到在和Aaron对戏的途中眼前一黑，再无力去思考其他。  
“Damn It.”  
Karen赶紧上前扶起这个男孩，看着那些假意关心的人嘴上吐露着询问眼里却是讽刺，历练多年的心莫名抽痛了一下，但是她掩饰的很好，不动声色地拒绝了帮忙将男孩胳膊搭上自己的肩，扶着他回了休息室。  
不正常的出汗和痉挛，再加上Peter来到片场的时候还精神不错，Karen估猜事情不是这么简单。  
一想到这个可能，Karen嗤笑一声，这么多年了，这些用烂了的招式还是被他们津津乐道啊。  
他们…Karen细细回忆了今天所有和Peter接触过的人员。  
自己跟在Peter背后只看见他和Aaron说过话....Fuck！是那个孩子！Aaron递过来的咖啡！她太大意了…  
看来今晚是不能赶去拍MV了。  
Karen一扶额，深深叹了口气，又免不了陪合作商导演的一顿酒了，感觉自己接了个麻烦，并非说Peter不好，而是，自己又要当侦探又要看权斗剧…她已经很多年没有去培养过一个充满潜力却荆棘傍身的新人了。  
不过，这个归根结底由于争风吃醋引起的事件，总得有罪魁祸首买单！  
Karen恨恨地在今天第二次拨通了Tony的电话。  
“Karen？”Tony在和Thor他们吃饭，但还是接了起来，毕竟，Karen那一头是Peter。  
“你和Aaron是怎么回事？Boss？”  
Tony被Karen张口就来的质问问的一愣，停下了手上的刀叉，走到餐厅的走廊。  
“最近…最后一次见…嗯…几周前在片场聊了几句，再没什么了啊！”总不能说自己在片场还和Aaron来了一发吧，“而且昨天我和Peter在一起，你是知道的。”  
“Aaron给Peter下药了，应该没什么大碍，但是，晚上说好要赶去拍MV是去不了。我在这边会尽量解决，剩下的还有被耽误的你看着办吧。”  
Karen说完深吸一口气挂断了电话。  
接二连三地被挂了电话，Tony笑了一下，看来在这些朋友里，他真的没什么地位啊！继而拨通了自己助理的号码。  
“Happy, 我们去趟片场，去之前绕道把Aaron看中的东西买了，我马上发给你。”走回餐厅，穿起披在椅背上的西装外套，“我去处理点事情。”  
微妙的神色没有逃过一双墨翠色的眼睛。  
“你的新猎物？”  
“嗯…是个有些麻烦的小孩。”  
“说不定有机会见见呢。”  
“也许。”整理好衣着，Tony戴上墨镜，“谢谢你的割爱。”  
“别让我失望~”

混沌中，Peter脑海中先是浮现出May的脸，紧接着是和Tony的第一晚，痛苦在胸腔盘旋呼之欲出。  
“No…Mr. Stark…”  
Karen拿湿毛巾擦去Peter额角的汗水，皱着眉出门处理晚上MV的拍摄状况，并叫司机来抬Peter去到车上，送回家休息。  
低迷的情绪却在刚出门看见Tony戴着墨镜出现在门口而变得惊喜。  
看来这个Peter这次在Tony心中地位不低啊，一个电话就召之即来，Karen心想。

“Tony～你来看我了！还带了我看中的名牌！我好高兴！”Aaron看着Tony笑着想要搂男人的脖子却被让开了。  
男人径直走向休息区，把身后的事情丢给了Happy。  
“Boss说你该清楚他今天为什么来。”助理将奢侈的包装袋塞进Aaron手中，“他很抱歉没有第一时间通知你分手的消息，让你产生了一些不必要的误会，作为补偿，贵公司会在将来一年的时间内全力捧你，如果还有别的什么需求，你可以告诉我。”  
Aaron的笑容慢慢凝结在脸上，被塞在怀里的东西滑落在地，他看着曾经属于自己的Tony心疼的抱着另一个男孩，以一种从未有过的关心和焦急。  
他有什么需求，他只是想拥有Tony Stark…  
可是Aaron知道自己输了，连参战的资格都没有，就输了。

Tony把男孩抱上了车，告诉Happy先带他回家，并通知自己的私人医生Jarvis，然后亲自打电话给MV导演给Peter说明情况并承担下了Peter缺席这几天的一切损失。  
Tony很奇怪自己为什么会这样做，得知Peter被下药的时候，心里除了愤怒之外，好像还有迸发了不一样的情愫，他赶紧摇了摇头，打消了这点不应存在的想法。

 

 

 

Chapter6 殊途

 

清醒在豪宅的Peter警惕地环顾着四周的环境，发现这是早上才离开的地方，算是松了一口气，然后他回忆了一下，记得自己突然身体不适而昏倒…  
糟了！今晚是要去拍那支MV的！  
慌张地翻着Karen的号码，完了，他怕是要辜负Karen的一番期许了。  
电话没有拨通，心急如焚的Peter掀开被子下床，打算着先上路再联系吧。  
头还有点昏昏沉沉，站定了一会儿才勉强恢复常态，结果刚打开门，就看到端着杯水准备进来的Tony。  
“Sorry，Mr. Stark…我现在有很着急的事情…”  
“回去歇着，你晕倒了，我给导演打过电话帮你暂缓今天的拍摄了。”  
听见暂缓才安静下来的Peter撇了撇嘴，乖乖坐回了床上，拖过另一只枕头抱在怀中，下巴蹭着棉花的柔软质地。  
“喝了。”大号的马克杯被递到唇边，带着不容拒绝的音调，“Jar说你没有大碍，不过得多喝水尽快把药物排解掉。”  
“咳咳…”刚喝下去一大口水，就被骇人听闻的两个字愣是一起呛咳了出来，“药物？”  
Tony一手接过杯子一手给他拍着背。  
“这点心理准备都没有吗？”  
顺了半天的气见Peter不再难受，又把水给递了回去，自己则随意的坐在了床边。  
“我有些事得跟你说清楚。”  
“好，我听着…”  
“你不能在这个圈子里做一个纯良的小白兔，否则只有被人吃的连渣都不剩。虽然我把Karen指给了你，但是她主要的工作是经纪人，我也不可能每次都来帮你…主要你也看到了，今天这事也算因我而起吧…”  
Peter听得云里雾里，思绪转了几个弯，才恍然反应过来。  
“你是说Aaron给我下药，因为他…嗯…嫉妒我，我和你…”  
“还不算太蠢。”  
愕然地喝完了最后一滴水，Peter将杯子搁在了床头的柜子上，这些事情细细去想，确实很后怕，不知者无畏说的大概就是他这样的，一个不留神，怎么死的都不知道。  
“我以后会注意的。”  
“实在解决不了的你还是可以找我。”  
“谢谢…”  
“恐怕你要谢我的日子还会很多…”正事说完的Tony立刻回归了不正经的嘴脸，“你是就在这儿休息还是要回家？”  
“要不…我回家吧…”  
Tony为难地抓了抓后颈：“可是我不想让你走。”  
说完像只迷惑猎物的豹子一点点靠近Peter，与他鼻尖相碰，然后在他耳边嗅了嗅，接着是脖子上。  
“你今天为什么闻起来特别好吃？”  
男人的声音被压抑在了喉咙里，听起来性感的危险。  
“因为…”他怎么会知道因为什么，“诶？Mr. Stark…你…睫毛怎么这么长…比我见过的女明星都长…”  
Peter突然伸手扳着男人的肩膀，找到一个合适的观察距离。  
像是发现了什么新鲜的事情，Peter恨不得挂在Tony身上去看他的眼睛，好奇的神态完全就是置身危险还不自知，他不是没有见过漂亮的眼睛和夸张的睫毛，只是像Tony这样的还是第一次。  
“你的表情需要管理知道吗？”直接推倒了无意识勾引了他的男孩儿，隔着枕头压在他身上正视着还在走神的小脸，“靠在别人身上观察，无知的神态，会让别有心思的人误会你，除了在我面前，你都得给我装一装！”  
“哦…”这也能装的吗？  
“所以刚刚你撩了我，要负责…”  
贴上眼前还泛着水光的唇，轻轻捏了小巧圆润的下巴，方便自己探入口中攫取香软的小舌，承受不来自己娴熟吻技的Peter很快就呼吸紊乱不知所措…  
Tony并没有继续做别的，他只是不肯停下这个吻，既不掠夺也不野蛮，慢慢加温，让情欲上升的速度极为缓慢却不终止。抽掉夹在他们中间的枕头，肌肤相贴，感到男孩儿也开始难耐，便将手伸进了这件单薄的衣服…  
“等等…”Peter使了不少力气推开了身上的人。  
“嗯？”他今天很温柔不是吗。  
“我…我要去卫生间…”  
哦该死，Jarvis的喝水排毒计划。  
“去吧去吧…今天就放过你了…”撑起身子让男孩得以自由，“饿了吗？想吃什么？”  
“嗯…外卖叫份Pizza可以吗？”  
“好啊，正好我也想吃了。”

定外卖和洗手间里的人都怀揣着心思。  
Tony想着如果这段关系能一直像现在这样自然舒服，那即使长久点，或者更明确些也挺好。  
虽然他还不能确定自己对这个一眼就留住了他注意力的男孩儿是什么样的情感，可至少目前就想让他留在身边…  
突然想起了什么重要的事情，在挂掉外卖电话之后，直接拨给了Karen。  
“我手上有个很不错的广告等会儿发过去给你，你去找他们谈谈吧。”  
“你的意思是要让Peter去吗？”  
“嗯。”  
“我会去谈，不过还是等这次的MV出来吧，毕竟得有些东西让人信服不是吗？”  
“OKOK，这自然是都听你的。”  
…………  
而另一边，Peter的想法却是截然不同，他知道Tony对谁都是一样，遇到眼前一亮的便抓在手里，等到时间把感觉渐渐消融，该散去的就是一阵过眼云烟，所以他绝对不能对这个人动一点心…

 

 

 

 

 

 

Chapter7 小明星的荷尔蒙

 

延期拍摄的音乐录音带终于是顺利的收官了，Peter不负众望地给所有人留下了好印象。  
自从MV流出之后，Karen的工作量翻了几番，Tony把自己安在这个孩子身边也许真的是慧眼独具，这些大牌的青睐就是最好的证明。  
Karen看着手中接踵而至的广告和代言，最终还是决定用Tony送来的那一个。  
“这个牌子新出的香水「禁忌」是上市之后的主推产品，厂商看过我推荐的MV后觉得你也许可以挑战一下新的风格。”Karen将手里翻看了数次的材料递过去，“他们看人很毒的。”  
Peter接过Karen手中的资料和剧本，皱着眉小心翼翼的怀疑道。  
“姐弟恋？这个我合适吗？”  
“你要尝试一下不同的类型，不要总是拘泥于接近本身的角色，突破自我也是演员的基本要求，对吧。”Karen的建议严格却不失对男孩的温和。  
“我明白。”

和Peter合作的，是一个30岁出头正在事业巅峰的著名女明星Sara。  
单身，刚拿到最佳女演员的奖项，理所当然的对于自己合作的Peter有些瞧不起。  
拍摄由于选地和搭景十分严谨周密，所以前前后后耗费了大概一周的时间才完成。  
男孩也因为丝毫不怠的工作态度，渐渐的让Sara和导演都十分满意，将心头那些不屑和怀疑彻底打消的粉碎。

而等Tony再次在银幕上看到Peter的身影，是在纽约时代广场的巨型荧幕上。  
「禁忌」香水的完整广告片。  
去公司的路上刚好路过，就停下车站在车外静静的看着自己的小明星如何演绎“禁忌之恋”。

MV的开篇是耀眼的阳光照射在一座庄园城堡中，阳光被散射成炫目的光，透过女子的窗户，最终落在梳妆台的鎏金色香水瓶上。  
Sara饰演的姐姐在脱下睡衣梳妆，临走前转身喷了香水在她曲线优美的脖子上。  
场景切换到Peter，古朴神秘的庄园里只有姐弟两人，Peter梳着成熟的发型，虽然还带着一脸稚嫩，却穿着定制的纯白西装，优雅得体。  
镜头特写下，笔直修长的手指拂过宝石袖扣，上移视角，条纹的手帕工整得叠在胸口的插袋中。  
而他却在摆满艺术品的长廊里焦急的寻找着什么，彷徨地张望。  
镜头再次转换到姐姐身上。  
在幽幻的气氛和背景音乐中，姐姐的画面转了三幕。  
周身充满迷雾，穿梭在树林深处散步。  
花园里微笑着逗弄停下休憩的小鸟。  
安静地坐在池塘边捧着一本蒙了时间痕迹的书本，拨弄袅袅的长发，飘散着香气。  
而年轻的男人总是紧紧跟在姐姐身后，每当他驻足要抓到姐姐衣角或发丝之时，姐姐却在自己面前消失不见。  
绝望，逼疯了弟弟。  
单手扯开系好的领带扔在长廊上，脱下束缚了行动力的巴洛克风格皮鞋赤脚走进房子深处，千回万转来到浴室，发现姐姐就在其中。  
水雾中，透过挂满水珠的磨砂玻璃，姐姐妙曼的身材展现的淋漓尽致。  
推开门进入浴室，将她困在自己和玻璃之间，姐姐的惊呼被弟弟一个霸道的吻堵在了嘴里…  
姐姐被搂着腰，两个人额头相抵，水流从头顶一直延向脚踝，弟弟全身的西装湿透，衬出正在成长的修长身形。  
这时镜头拉远，两道纠缠的身影变得暧昧不清。洗漱台上摆着弟弟的黑曜石袖扣和「禁忌」香水。  
水汽沁满镜头，「To Be In Love」的宣传词着于屏幕正中，广告随着音乐的尾声淡入结束。

我的小明星不错啊，Tony打心底里自豪，虽然广告的剧情总是那么没有逻辑可言。  
就是…  
看着Peter和别的女明星拍这种诱惑的广告，自己成就感爆棚的同时莫名不爽和燥热。抬了抬墨镜想要在车里冷静一下，却听见旁边几个学生模样的女生惊呼道。  
“天啊！太帅啦！！我也想有这样的弟弟啊！这个明星是谁呀我要查一查！”  
Tony笑着钻进驾驶室，脸上掩盖不了的得意。  
这是我家的小明星。

MV和香水一同面世后，Peter和Sara出席了产品首发会，两个人已经因为熟识和欣赏，可以轻松愉悦的在一起聊天，Peter也很高兴自己有机会认识这样的前辈。  
不过第一次和这么多观众看到MV的成品，Peter还是因为最后浴室的镜头脸红了起来，而坐在自己身旁的女明星却谈笑自若，用小孩子不会接吻的调侃来抚平了Peter的紧张。  
其实她当时也被Peter这种认真又霸道的少年吓到了，没想到稚嫩的面孔进入角色后却毫不马虎，虽然会在拍完亲密戏份后会极具风度地拿着浴袍披在自己身上，会脸红不好意思的一直道歉，可这不影响Sara心里已经对这个男孩产生的好感。  
首发会之后官方网站上的香水便被抢购一空，这很大部分都要归功于MV，喜上眉梢的厂商当即决定要约整个剧组晚上开个Party以示感谢。  
Peter本来想着自己不适合这样的场合刚要拒绝，就被Karen先一步允诺下来，无奈之下只得稍作修饰准时参与进这场应酬之中。

酒吧包间里，Sara也意外的有时间出席了，两个人有说有笑，喝到微醉的她穿着高叉的黑裙，脸蛋在昏暗的灯光下尽显魅惑。她的手不断靠近Peter，若有若无的抚摸上他放在大腿上的手。  
Peter一惊，自己敬佩的前辈不可能…？  
借口去厕所用冷水洗了脸，刚回头就被Sara堵住了去路。她双手支着洗漱台，加上高跟鞋的优势比Peter高些许，身高的压迫让Peter不自觉向后撤，碰到的只不过封锁了他出路的坚硬花岗岩。  
“别说你对我没感觉,Peter Parker,你真的很让我动心。”  
“Sorry…那只是演戏…”  
脑中回荡着Tony先前告诫他的一些话，只是他不清楚是哪个环节出了错，他并没有对Sara做出过什么会让她误会的行径才是。  
没等Peter说完就被女明星吻住，自己不能一把推开只能紧闭着嘴，却在抬眼间看见Tony刚好走进来，四目相对。  
完了…这下解释不清了…

 

 

 

 

Chapter8 素爱其眸，不能释手

 

“广告不是拍完了吗？怎么，还需要对戏吗？”  
一句话令Sara被迫停止了接下去的企图，悻悻地松开圈住的人，抱着手臂和Tony对视。  
“Tony Stark也有挖八卦的兴趣吗？”  
“嗯…”Tony故作沉疑地向后倒退了两步，敲敲洗手间的木质门，“我应该没有认错标识。”  
显然已经听出了含义的Sara自是无言以对，到嘴的鲜美看样子是要落入他人之口了，也不知道将来还有没有机会和这个可爱的男孩儿再合作，只得耸了耸肩，踩着高跟鞋先行离去。

气氛有些凝滞，Peter慌乱地转身又打开了水龙头搓着手，透过镜子看着还倚在门边上没有动作没有发话的Tony，一时间骨鲠在喉。  
“你知道她的称号吗？”最终还是Tony打破了沉默，“你这手再洗下去就要破皮了。”  
如梦初醒地回过神，拧了开关抽了一张纸擦着手上的水迹，Peter对这个问题也是摇了摇头。  
“全美直男的梦。你们这支广告…我听Karen说已经有疯狂的男粉丝给你寄了信，从头把你骂到了尾。结果她居然差点栽在你这个新人手里…”  
Tony说着也挪动了步伐往他身边走过来。  
“不是的…我…”事情发展的突然又莫名，他发誓对Sara没有任何的非分之想。  
耳边凑近了Tony的唇，低低的话语弄得他一阵阵酥痒。  
“这笔账，回家再算。”

这场聚会因为Tony Stark的姗姗来迟变得狂欢，Peter暗自松了口气庆幸自己不再是焦点，Sara也没有流连于自己，恢复了女神的姿态融入其他人。  
Peter找了个不起眼的位置乖乖坐着，偶尔礼貌地喝下别人向他的碰杯。

跟着Tony回到家刚过12点，附着在衣服上的烟酒味他实在是难以忍受，打了个招呼便直接钻进浴室，除去不自在的西装，冒着雾气的热水让他浑身都舒服了起来，如果一会儿能喝杯冰牛奶简直不能再惬意了。  
连毛孔都放松下来Peter并没有注意到浴室的门被打开，所以当他被Tony压在背后瓷砖上的时候，下意识地啊了一声，他的声线本身就不高亢，若有若无的带着一点沙哑，钻进Tony耳朵里无疑是一剂催化。  
“原来是这样的感觉啊？”Tony按了墙上的开关让水不再喷洒。  
“什…什么？”  
惊魂未定的Peter说话都有些磕巴。  
“广告啊。”  
想起那充满了荷尔蒙刺激的画面效果，Peter脸上还是不受控地染了绯红，他对于这类戏的经验还是太少了。  
唇上袭来柔软触感，还带着胡茬的微微刺痛，探进口中的舌残留的威士忌和他的伏特加碰撞的浓烈，忽略不计的醉意让他胸中一热，伸手环住Tony回应起这个吻，生涩地挑逗着压制着他的霸道。

“把我当做练习对象可真不乖…”  
被发现了目的的Peter脸上自然是又红了一度，手足无措地想说点什么，却被埋上他胸口啃咬的痛意噎了回去。  
“Mr. Stark…轻点…不能留下痕迹…嘶…”隔天有个赤身的打戏啊。  
这句话反而是让Tony更加生气，想着他荧幕初吻的湿身色气，抱着女人时候那双缠在腰间温柔的手，以及两个小时前成功诱惑了当红女星的画面。咬在锁骨上的那一口是真的用了蛮力，深深的齿痕上泛着暗红，怀中的身子也是疼得一颤。  
一丝不挂的肌肤盛着没有擦干的水珠，热气熏蒸得Peter耳朵发红，Tony贴上去轻轻含住逗弄。  
“别…”  
敏感的瑟缩起来然而无处可逃，酥麻的感觉一次比一次更强烈地流过他的全身，刺激着他的心脏，敲打着某种逐渐崩溃的神经，然后他硬了…  
羞耻得想要遮挡被Tony一巴掌拍开继而握在手中揉捏，耳边是他得意的低声调笑，呼吸喷洒进耳窝，又是一波致命的酸软。  
“以后我会让Karen把关你的床戏…被女主角亲了耳朵就硬会很难看哦！”

Peter是被抱着出来的，小脸藏在Tony的怀里只能看见红的快要滴血的耳朵，刚刚在浴室，先是被玩弄着耳朵和乳头就射在了Tony手上，接着他心跳还没有平稳就被按下去，跪在男人两腿之间…他的嘴太小了，几乎吃不下那个硬物，要不是Tony还心存善念地指导了他该如何做并且没有刻意坚持，恐怕他现在下巴早就脱臼了…后来他们重新洗了澡，至于为什么，Peter真的羞于去想最后被射在脸上的画面。  
“别这么害羞，好吗宝贝儿？”Tony看着被放在床上依然不肯直视自己的人有些好笑，“你该习惯的。”  
是啊，自己这样恐怕是矫情了…只不过是各取所需的关系，这幅样子在他眼里可能就是扭捏作态不懂事吧！没有哪个金主只爱吃一个口味，总是放不开，迟早会惹人厌烦…  
“你要是真害羞，就翻过去趴着…”像是玩他的耳朵上了瘾，再一次将这些低语环绕于高温的耳畔。  
直戳心口的酥痒让他本能得逃离，转过身跪伏在床上，不去对视Tony总是要好一点的。  
“腰下去一点，屁股抬高…”  
这对Peter来说并不难，只是看在Tony眼中，沉下去肩膀和腰却抬高了臀部的动作简直像是只才睡醒的长毛暹罗，温顺又粘人。在浴室已经扩张过的小穴还有些湿润，将性器对上穴口，明显看到一阵紧张的颤动…  
“放松，乖点…”  
被进入后Peter还是死死抓紧了床单，Tony的尺寸把他撑得很满，而他恰恰很享受这种温柔的填满，腰上多了一双手抓着他，被掌控的感觉他也喜欢。可是理智从未走远，提醒着自己不能陷进去…  
自从下药事件之后，最后几场戏他看着Aaron憔悴空洞的眼神，更令他心生畏惧。  
“不专心…”  
屁股上挨了一下，差点让Peter死咬着的呻吟破口而出，然而马上顺着他的腰绕上半抬头性器的那只手，耐心地摩擦了一会儿，还是让他将那些倔强溢出了嘴边…  
身后的律动随着Tony的情欲逐渐变快，他喜欢这个身体，喜欢他害羞的样子，就是忍不住恶劣地想要逗弄他，让他瞪圆了眼睛却不敢言，可爱的迷人。  
“啊…停下…那里…嗯…”  
“嗯？”  
Tony知道身下的人快要不行了，不但没有放缓速度，更是抽插的越发猛烈，每一下，都不放过其中的脆弱之处，手中的腰身崩的很紧，他的小明星马上要高潮了…  
身体的反应往往诚实的可怕，Peter受不住地伸手覆上自己分身颤抖地套弄着，一次次激烈的撞击都把他推向情欲的深渊里。  
“下次只能被我操射…”  
“嗯…下次…我…我不行了…Mr. Stark…嗯…”  
被包裹的肉韧接收到了强烈不止的收缩，手中的身体也快支撑不下去地渐渐瘫软，Tony看着男孩儿高潮的样子同样无法冷静。  
“说点好听的，我就给你…”  
“我…”已经在高潮中累倒的人本就不会说什么床上的骚话。  
“不说就继续了…”  
Peter将脸埋进床单，他真的不知道该说些什么，他也真的快要坚持不住了，维持了好久的姿势已经让腰和腿变得酸痛，加上高潮后的脱力，要是再不说点什么恐怕明天是起不来了。  
“算了以后再说吧…”Tony拿这个男孩儿也是没了办法，“要我射在外面吗？”  
“那个…我…没关系的…”  
“God…”  
这句话可比任何的一句叫床都要动听和色情…

深夜摸到怀里一空，Tony是惊醒的，下床后看到厨房亮着灯，才长舒了一口气。  
他有些后悔当初因为该死的上床习惯把第一次的Peter赶回了家…  
“偷吃吗？”  
“呃，我…”晃了晃手里刚从冰箱取出的牛奶，“想喝一整晚了…”  
“哦？是我的没有喂饱你吗？”  
Tony看着眼前的人又一次红了脸，才笑着从他手里拿过牛奶盒。  
“空调太凉了，喝热的吧？”  
“好，我自己…”  
“回床上睡着吧，我来…”指了指门外，把Peter赶了回去。

温暖的玻璃杯递到Peter手里，他就坐在一边等他喝完，余光却总是看到男孩偷偷盯着自己。  
“你可以正大光明的看啊。”  
“我，我只是觉得你的眼睛实在好看…”  
Tony轻笑一声将脸靠近，离Peter只有几公分的距离，他闭上了眼睛，长睫如扇。  
“那亲它一下吧…”

 

 

 

Chapter9 邪神？

 

男孩自己的心思被发现，脸红到要滴血，不敢置信他居然会让自己主动。  
可是…他真的很喜欢Tony神赐的双眼。  
上了床，半支起身跪坐在Tony身上，刚拿过牛奶的双手温热着，虔诚的捧着Tony的脸，吻上这至少是他真真切切喜欢的眼睛。  
Peter感受到Tony的睫毛在自己嘴唇处颤动，男孩居然会联想到像小猫一样可爱的感觉。忍不住用手摸上Tony的头，舌尖轻轻刷过浓墨般细密的睫毛。

牛奶的香气。

Tony闭着眼感觉到男孩的小舌颤颤巍巍的游走过，舌尖划过的地方好像着了火一样灼热。忍不住瞬间睁开眼，深琥珀色的瞳仁在暖色的灯光下直视Peter，生生把男孩吓了一跳。  
拉过Peter的浴袍，男孩跌坐在Tony的大腿上，被吻住了。  
Tony发现自己因为这个男孩改变了很多习惯，比如从不留人过夜，比如从不喜欢甜腻的味道。现在，自己却沉溺于男孩嘴中的牛奶，普普通通的牛奶，在男孩嘴中却格外香甜，令人沉醉。  
勾住Peter探索的小舌，舌尖满满的牛奶味。  
或许下次可以尝一尝加奶的黑咖啡，然后每次接吻之前都让自家小明星喝点牛奶，Tony心里悄然计划着将来。  
“你越界了, My Boy。”吻到两个人身上又重新燥热了起来，Tony执着于Peter的耳朵笑着低声在他耳边说道，抓过Peter的手按在了自己双腿中间。  
感受到了再次挺立的炙热，男孩羞红了脸想要抽出手。  
明明是因为你的吻才会这样的，Peter内心嘟囔着。  
Tony却乐得看Peter有贼心没贼胆，自己主动却会后悔到无地自容。  
“自己点的火，只能你自己灭咯。”Tony眯着眼，向后靠着，看着小明星坐在自己腿上脸上写满纠结。  
今晚看来是不能睡了，Peter内心想着。  
他发现自己克制不住的内心沉沦。  
明明告诫自己不要爱上，却因为这个男人一点一点的宠溺，坚守的心也变得摇摇欲坠。

手伸进Tony的睡裤中，男孩的手被挺立的温度烫到，犹豫许久。  
“我可以只用手吗？Mr. Stark…”  
Oh…  
这个孩子真是纯情到无意识的色情啊…我也没有勉强你用嘴啊！  
Tony咽了一下口水，直起身子在Peter唇边印下鼓励的一吻，手悄悄伸进男孩的浴袍中握住刚刚抬起头的分身，另一只手扯开系在腰间的带子。  
“Whatever You Want, My Boy.”  
脱掉的睡袍卡在胯间，让Peter全身赤裸的展现在Tony眼前，姣好的身材没有丝毫赘肉，不是刻意瘦身的羸弱，明显的腹肌纹理，人鱼线若隐若现延伸到睡袍中。  
这个身材比少年要性感成熟，又少了过于健硕的侵略性。  
不管是谁，都百看不腻。  
回想到在浴室的场景，Peter坐在男人身上无处可逃也无法遮盖自己的害羞，只能豁出去上下套弄着男人的炙热。感觉到男人的手摸到了自己的股缝，意识到今晚逃不过再做一次的命运，只得竭力放松自己，直到可以容纳男人的粗大。  
做过不久的后面还是湿软温热的，Tony忍不住拉过男孩，借着欲望埋入男孩的身体，刚刚好包裹住自己，开拓过的内里更容易接纳了自己的尺寸，感觉男孩也没有很疼的紧绷着，Tony才固定住男孩的腰挺动起来。  
Peter被Tony突然的挺动弄得身子发软，双手下意识支在Tony下腹才能勉强坐住。发现自己双手摸着Tony赤裸的上身，仿佛被烫了一般突然拿起手，结果却又招架不住男人的耸动，只好去抱住Tony的脖子保持平衡。  
“嗯…Please…Mr. Stark…明天…啊…”男孩被顶弄的句子都说不连贯，还记得明天的新电影的见面工作。  
“I Know，所以你要专心一点才能快点结束啊，Peter…”

抱着男孩清理的时候男孩已经迷迷糊糊的睡着了。  
窗外的天空不会去等你，撤去浓重的黑，一点点泛白。  
一夜未眠的Tony却分外精神。  
自己这颗常年不解冻的心，是不是被这爱喝牛奶的男孩给甜化了？

Again！  
又是剧组见面迟到，每次Peter在Tony家过夜都会发生这样的事。  
Karen火急火燎的给Tony打电话询问Peter，却以小明星没睡醒，在楼下等一会这不容拒绝得态度气到说不出话。  
“你为什么不自己做他的经纪人？”丢下这句，Karen又一次挂了老板的电话。  
明明知道Peter为什么起不来床，Tony你就不能节制一点吗？  
Karen坐在后座和Peter焦急的交代着新剧本，Peter一个劲的道歉让Karen反倒不好意思了。  
“Never Mind，Kid， I Know It Isn't Your Fault.”Karen安慰Peter，却看到了Peter涨红的脸。  
他的老板这一晚都在给这孩子灌输什么玩意儿！  
Karen咬着牙强挤出一个笑容，然而已经恨不得把手里的剧本撕碎然后洒在Tony脸上再拍封辞职信。

到了剧组，Peter已经知道自己饰演的是一个被警局招募的小混混卧底，后来不小心察觉到了警局和FBI共同谋划的跨国刺杀重要领袖的秘密，暗中保护被刺杀目标并且最终将阴谋昭然的故事。  
虽然狗血，但是刚好符合大家对于多元素商业片的追求，加上主角刚刚进入大众视野，和迷人的反派，应该会有不错的票房。  
反派的演员居然是一直活跃在电影圈的话题人物——Loki！  
当然Loki只是艺名，大家到现在都不知道他的真名是什么，也就自然而然的接受了这个北欧神话邪神的名字了。之所以说是话题人物，不仅仅因为万众倾倒的邪魅容貌，更是那成迷的桃色新闻，和男明星女明星都有过暧昧，更有传说Loki和地下黑帮太子Thor有着恋情…  
和Loki这个艺名还真是相配啊，Peter第一次有机会见到真人后感慨。  
不同于自己得稚嫩，Loki拥有着成熟男人的魅力，纤细的腰肢包裹在修身的中长外套之下，却依旧掩盖不住让人觊觎的长腿。落肩的黑发服帖整齐的别在耳后，一身纯黑色西装，连衬衫都是，烘托得皮肤更加白皙魅惑。狭长的眸子像神秘的森林，看上一眼就会迷失其中不得方向。  
怪不得，粉丝为之疯狂，也能被评为“最想带上床的男明星”之首。  
跟在Loki身后的是一个高大的金发保镖。  
随意的穿着牛仔服，牛仔裤下的双腿迸发着力量。Loki不输给他人的身高已经让Peter有压迫感，这个金发男人了居然比Loki还要高了小半个头，五官深邃，一双眼睛蓝得如同星辰大海，略有胡茬的脸更是添加了大剂量的荷尔蒙。

Loki看到Peter坐在了位置上，以及旁边忙着的Karen，顿时心里明白了过来，信步过去和男孩打起了招呼。  
“Hi, Peter Parker, I Know You，禁忌香水代言人~我是Loki。”  
Peter局促地握了握手，却被Loki拉过，在耳旁低声调戏。  
“看来Tony Stark技术很好哦，今天气色不错。”  
Peter瞬间红了脸，第一次被Karen以外的人说这个事情，还是第一次见面即将要合作的男明星，为什么他会知道？  
“没…没有…我不是…”  
连反驳都羞耻到说不出完整的句子，Loki第一次见到混在娱乐圈还这么不会掩饰自己的孩子，觉得可爱就又玩心大起。  
“爽吗？我记得他和我那个时候最喜欢后。入。式。的。”  
一句话让Peter忽然感觉自己没有什么资格害羞。Tony一直是这样，自己不过是他换个口味玩一玩而已，Tony喜欢的成熟类型的，原来他喜欢后入，原来他和Loki曾经…  
Peter觉得昨晚的自己更可笑了，沉沦在这虚伪的关系中，以为自己可以爱了。  
Loki感到Peter脸色一白整个人都颓废下来，意识到玩笑开大了，就拍了拍男孩的后背，和大家讨论起剧情来。

见面结束后，Thor看四下无人就顺手搂上了Loki的腰，教训得话语却极尽宠溺。  
“你这个调戏新人的毛病什么时候能改啊，看你把那个孩子吓得…而且以后不要拿自己开玩笑，我不喜欢你作践自己。”  
“我不逗他逗你吗，你个傻大个，一点幽默细胞都没有，我和没和Tony Stark上过床你不清楚吗？遇到你之后我也没有过别人。”Loki笑着嘲讽到身边的男子。  
“我来之前你有过别的人咯？这么管着你还…浪…”  
“还说呢，你在我身边我真是时刻没自由，话说你个黑帮太子是闲的没事干了吗？”Loki朝天翻了个白眼。  
“我天天在身边你还四处勾搭，我要是不在身边会被你的花边新闻淹没吧？不乖的孩子要惩罚的…”  
Thor邪笑着把Loki压在了他的跑车上，护住后脑，深深吻着这个自己一眼爱上的男人，仿佛是种冥冥注定，无论以哪一种方式重逢都逃不开的命运。

 

 

 

Chapter10 何意百炼钢，化为绕指柔

 

电影的拍摄如火如荼，Loki所饰演的反派是个多面杀手，一把狙击枪杀人千里夺命于无形，和Peter的对手戏分量谈不上很多但是幕幕至关重要颇为精彩。  
“卡！OK！非常完美！”  
监视器里的Loki不动声色地扣动扳机，恰到好处的肩头一震和睫毛微颤，随后嘴角勾起一抹冷笑，利落地拆卸了枪支装进背包，不留恋一眼转身离去，优雅的背影都是带着禁欲的变态…  
Peter看着他自然地表现出狙击枪的后坐力和子弹出膛的呼啸，不着表演痕迹仿佛就是个真正的无情杀手。不禁感叹能遇上这样一个演员，对戏一定会非常过瘾！

“发什么呆呢？跟我去对下剧本吧！明天我们两有戏。”  
Loki已经站在看傻了的Peter边上，不由分说便揽上他的肩膀带出了片场，勾搭着拉进了自己的休息室。  
“听说你动作戏挺厉害的？”  
“还好，我只是以前接了很多这类的……”  
“那你明天可得轻点儿打我呀！”  
Loki指了指剧本上的内容，明天那出戏是小卧底追踪到了杀手，跟着他阻止了下一场暗杀，双方在楼顶天台大打出手，杀手不敌掏出手枪，子弹擦伤了卧底的手臂，杀手随之负伤而逃。  
Peter看完点了点头，表示他肯定会有分寸，而且也有动作指导在旁。  
“哈哈哈…你真可爱，我逗你玩儿呢，该怎么样就怎么样知道吗？”  
“呃…我…”被琢磨不定的Loki弄得左右为难，Peter只好尴尬地摸了摸鼻子。

两人翻着剧本对着台词，Loki又有一茬没一茬地逗着男孩，时间在不知不觉中就过了傍晚。  
“一起吃饭吧？”  
话音未落，Peter的电话就响了起来，屏幕上没有图片，恭谨地写着「Mr. Stark」。  
“我…我在和Loki对戏…嗯，还不知道…明天有对手戏，所以…所以…”  
电话的那端Tony在询问要不要接他去吃饭。  
“所以今晚你自己在家呆着吧！这个小东西归我了！”见Peter连拒绝的话都说不出来，Loki直接夺了电话冲那头说着，没给Tony反驳的机会，就按下了红色的挂断键。  
“别那么乖，欲擒故纵会不会？”将手机递还给Peter，Loki恨铁不成钢地摇了摇头。

带着Peter去吃了晚饭，又开车把他送回家，嘱咐了句好好休息别迟到便挥挥手离开。  
躺在自己床上的Peter思绪万千，拿起手机，没有未接来电没有消息，也不知道该不该给Tony回个电话，是生气了还是因为挂断电话的是Loki？  
本就忐忑不安的心被那个邪神一样的男人弄得更是畏缩不前，他并不知道那只是Loki的玩笑。细想过往的八卦和花边新闻，Tony身边不是男模网红就是惊艳的明星。  
自己不过是他贪图的新鲜感而已，尽管那些宠惯的行为像是个温暖的恋人，Peter想，Tony也许对谁都好。  
可是为什么连Loki都会分手？嗯，看起来，好像Loki甩了Tony的可能性更大…好奇怪今天那个大块头的保镖怎么没有在…自己被这个男人当面带走，独自留下的Karen会不会发火…完了，明天好像要出国，东西还没收…算了，早点起来收拾吧…  
越想越不着边际，一波接着一波的困意朝着他奔涌而来，Peter抵抗不过，拉起被子把自己埋进去，寻着个舒服的角度合上眼睛。

Loki回去之后没什么意外的看着家中灯火通明，Thor的粘人程度真的和大金毛没有什么区别…  
“事情处理完了？”换了鞋，Loki脱了外套随手往沙发上一扔，然后把自己也摔进去，舒展着修长的四肢伸伸懒腰。  
“想着没有我你就不得安睡，无论怎样也要先回来啊！”说着塞了杯水在Loki手里。  
“算了吧，要不是你，我就把那个小孩儿带回来了。”  
Thor显然是懒得理他这些嘴上功夫。  
“洗澡去吧，水和衣服都给你准备好了。”  
“啊…不想动…”陷在沙发里整个人都懒散的不行，Loki一点也不想爬起来，“那你抱我去吧。”  
“乐意之至。”Thor笑着，从他手里接过空杯，娴熟地把高挑的人捞进怀里送进了浴室，“需要我继续为你服务吗？”  
“退下吧退下吧。”  
没有避讳地脱了衣服随地乱丢，反正Loki知道身后的人会收拾了扔进洗衣机，他经常自嘲哪天分手了，恐怕是连生活自理都成问题。  
钻进被子的Loki是光溜溜的，头发还带着潮湿。  
“怎么不穿衣服？”  
“麻烦。”  
“头发也不弄干，会头疼的。”  
“麻烦。”  
“那我去给你拿条毛巾吧。”  
“你好烦！睡觉！”  
“我给你把行李都收拾好了，这次不能陪你出国了，不许任性知道吗？”  
Thor还是不依不饶地说着，明天剧组要转场首尔，可他不得不处理一些老爷子的事情，没法陪在Loki身边。  
窝在他臂弯里的男人抬起头含住了他的唇，一条灵巧的舌头肆意在口中调弄，带着一丝烦躁的怒焰。  
“能睡了吗？我的大少爷！”  
得到这个吻的Thor终于是闭嘴了，安静地看着Loki在他怀里睡去，浅海般的蓝眸满载着如水的温柔，一缕金发被Loki缠绕在指尖，像个缺乏安全感的小孩，和平时那个充满了魅惑的人大相径庭。

然而这个静谧安然的夜晚，Tony和Karen坐在个没什么人的酒吧，脸色都不好看。  
“我要封杀他！”  
“Loki？”Karen重重地叹了口气，“没有哪个明星，无论多大牌，能从我手里把人抢走，这个人简直就是无视了我！”  
“对！我要封杀他！”  
“哎…虽然说我也很生气，可是Boss算了吧，惹不起黑道啊！惹不起…要不你和他男朋友说说算了…”  
Tony闻言只得喝下杯中的酒，按捺住上涌的血气。  
“你要在这儿闷多久？我可得回去了，明早还要赶飞机。”  
“你先回吧，机场见。”

早上5点半，翘着一头卷毛的Peter叼着片May硬塞进嘴的面包慌慌张张冲出了门，见到门口的跑车着实一惊。  
“你就一个背包吗？”拨下墨镜架在鼻子上，看着几乎算是没有行李的Peter，Tony也是目瞪口呆。  
“对，Mr. Stark你怎么会过来？”  
“怕你挂我电话我就直接来了。”  
一句话果然是让Peter结结巴巴只想着道歉，这不禁让原本只是想逗他的Tony心口闷了一下。  
“快上车吧，不说那些了。”  
Peter拿着递过来的早餐，欣喜难以掩饰，无论是内心，还是已然挂在了嘴边的微笑。  
“去几天？”  
从方向盘上空出一只手擦了擦男孩下巴上的咖啡渍，Tony终于在他吃完了之后有机会开始聊天。  
“一周。如果一切进行顺利的话。”  
“啧…这么久…”  
“久…久吗…”  
“嗯，我已经有些不习惯你不在身边了。”  
车窗外的风灌进Peter的衣领，是阵阵令人清醒的凉意，Peter感谢这份凉意的及时到来，吹走他即将踏入温柔陷阱的感性。  
Tony看着不说话的男孩，却以为他只是一如既往的害羞了。  
大清早的机场人不多，Karen坐在行李箱上看到Tony车开进来才安心的起身，她的Boss还算是靠谱，不然她肯定后悔昨晚答应让他去接Peter。

“那我走了…”解开安全带，Peter将他算是行李的包重新背上。  
“去吧。”  
“一周后…见？”  
“也许吧…”  
也许…  
也许这周你就另结新欢也没准…  
“等等，你忘东西了…”Tony突然叫住了打开车门的Peter。  
“嗯？”  
刚回头，唇上就被堵了一个吻，一个点到为止的吻。  
竟然是如此甜蜜的告别方式。  
“快去吧，不然你经纪人要暴走了！”

即将去往另一个半球的飞机在天空留下一道白色尾线。  
两部豪车边上，一个是Loki的「保镖」，一个是Stark产业的总裁，互相故作不顺眼地看了看对方。  
“警告你家那位，离我的小明星远点。”  
“他就那样，我惯的，没办法。”Thor努努嘴，一副无可奈何，交握的双手安然的放在身前。  
“哦…听说你这次不随行了？”  
“身不由己。”  
“那可真让人难过，毕竟…”Tony伸手在大衣口袋掏了本护照和机票，“我明晚就走…”  
看着金发男人的白眼，Tony浑身都舒爽的彻底。  
他刚刚和Peter说的也许，是这个意思而已，要不是Stark Entertainment还有一道手续要在今天去办，他就和小明星一起上飞机了。

 

 

 

 

 

 

Chapter11 有一种意外叫CP

 

到了首尔的机场，得到消息的粉丝们早已把机场围得水泄不通，手里满是Loki的海报和灯牌，追星大国果然名不虚传。  
Peter被这个阵仗惊得有些慌乱，尽管不是冲着自己来的，可也是第一次亲眼目睹了这个场面。  
走在Peter身旁的Loki依旧紧身西装，无时不刻的凸显着他修长的双腿和纤细的腰肢。墨绿色外套和领带搭配白衬衫，Gucci的新款墨镜架在高挺的鼻梁上，让五官更加深邃，镜片里绿色的双眸若隐若现。  
单单这些就足以让粉丝们在机场等待多时也甘之如饴，更别提Loki邪魅的微笑和成熟的男人气息。  
Loki感受到了Peter的低气压，伸手揽过Peter，摘下用来遮挡脸的棒球帽，揉了揉Peter的卷毛，低声在Peter耳边说道。  
“别沮丧，相信我。”  
被摘下棒球帽的一瞬间，Peter感到最后的安全防线都消失了，慌忙想拿东西遮住自己，却发现身边除了搂着自己的Loki什么也没有。Loki的手放在男孩腰间捏了捏示意他镇定点，用手指在Peter腰间写着“Trust Me”。  
或许是腰间的双手给予自己的力量，或是自己身处异国的陌生不安，Peter只能暂时依靠起身边这个看起来十分不靠谱的男人。  
Loki搂着Peter的腰，一边配合粉丝的疯狂照相，一边和Peter做着各种亲昵的动作，引得粉丝已经开始疯狂的尖叫。  
Peter意识到不对劲，想要挣脱Loki，却被牢牢圈在比自己高了近二十公分的男人的怀里，也闻到了熟悉的味道。  
“香水？”  
“特意为你喷的，你代言的牌子，喜欢吗？！”Loki逗着Peter笑道。  
看着在自己怀里各种不自在的男孩，Loki伏在他耳边低声斥责。  
“别动了，配合一下喜欢CP的粉丝们，这样适度曝光和组合CP，也是一种电影的宣传手段，再说和我组CP你也不吃亏吧，Peter？”Loki恶作剧般笑着，Peter也只能无奈的随他去了。  
剧组人员刚到韩国，场地布置稍稍有些手续阻碍，于是就给了演员们一天的假期，既然难得清闲一天，Loki就扔了Peter手里的剧本，给他拖进了这个以购物为旅游手段的城市。  
Peter被Loki拉着试了各种衣服，帽衫卫衣，琳琅满目的潮牌和名牌看的Peter眼花缭乱。  
“以后出门要讲究穿着，也是宣传自己。你现在已经不是默默无闻的十八线炮灰了，你是品牌代言人，也是电影男主角，要懂得包装自己，Karen没告诉过你吗？”Loki边给Peter挑选着衣服边皱眉问Peter。  
“你…认识Karen？”Peter小心的问道。  
“Oh My God…”  
这个孩子不会不知道Karen在圈内的名声吧？  
“圈内谁不知道Karen的名字，王牌经纪人，经手明星都能大红大紫，但也异常挑剔，没有前途或者没有钱的绝对请不起，你这…Karen在你身边你居然什么都不知道？你这真是暴殄天物啊！”Loki叹息道。  
“呃…我以前一直没有经纪人，Karen也是Mr. Stark派给我的…”Peter不好意思的说道，心里满满都是歉疚，他把Karen当个亲切的姐姐一般，这怕是让Karen备受打击吧。  
看来这个孩子在Tony Stark心里的位置真不一般，Loki心想。自己红了之后曾经多次想要挖Karen过来给自己当经纪人都没有成功，现在居然被随手一指就待在了这个孩子身边。  
Loki不自觉的一挑眉，有意思了。  
眼光一撇看中了一身西装，拿起耽了一眼就塞在了Peter怀里，不由拒绝地将人推进了试衣间。  
“估计尺寸差不多，你去试试，合适就直接穿走，以后别穿着t恤牛仔服出门！”  
Loki才和路过的粉丝合完影，就看见男孩穿好后不自信的走了出来，深红色法兰绒的的西装穿在身上刚刚好，露出的白色衬能隐隐约约看见姣好的身材，九分长的西裤露出一小节脚踝，在深红的西裤和黑色皮鞋里格外显得晃眼，少年感融入了西装，散发出一种趋向成熟的致命吸引力。  
或许这就是Tony Stark看上这个孩子的原因之一吧，无论他私生活是个怎么样的人，作为一个成功的商人，确实眼光毒辣的可怕。  
就在Loki走过去用手摆弄Peter头发的时候，一个女服务员惊呼了一声。  
“你是…「禁忌」香水的代言人吗？天啊刚才真的没有认出来，能…合照一张吗？”Peter站在原地不知所措，被Loki推了一把才站在粉丝身边，礼貌的道谢合了影。  
“从头到脚都要了。”Loki拿出卡递给服务员。  
“别，Loki…我自己来…”Peter穿回了自己的衣服，拉着Loki说道。  
“就当见面礼了。”反正刷的不是他的卡。  
因为自己的见面礼，恐怕就算是那支让他风生水起的广告了吧。

Tony这边刚下了飞机，第一件事就是上网看看Peter有没有什么消息，没想到迎接自己的却是铺天盖地的暧昧合照和八卦消息。Tony看着自家小明星被Loki那个男人搂着腰，在耳边低语的样子，手机差点被终结了生命。  
深呼吸镇静了一下，本来想给Peter一个惊喜的想法瞬间打消，第一次因为赤裸裸的嫉妒打开了在小明星身上的定位，决心去问个究竟。

“酒吧还是温泉？”Loki问道。  
“嗯？？”Peter一脸迷糊。  
“我是说晚上，去哪？”  
“哦…那个…这一天都是你在消费，去温泉吧，我来请，明天还要拍戏呢就别喝酒了。”Peter说道。  
“Fine, It Is Up To You.”Loki附和道，也是，这个孩子看起来真是不能喝。  
选了一家特色的露天温泉，恰逢淡季又撞上非节假日，Peter干脆包了场，泡完温泉正好也有客房，明天再回片场也不算太远。  
半冷的夜晚配上温泉水，刚好缓解一下劳累一天的肌肉，也为明天的打戏提前放松筋骨。Peter刚脱下衣服在下半身围上浴巾，就看见Loki松松垮垮的浴巾挂在胯骨上，朝自己走来。  
Loki虽然因为Peter不好意思而答应两个人背对着换衣服，但是眼角仍然能偷偷瞥见Peter整个过程，男孩身上有深深浅浅的伤疤，还有健康的小麦色肌肤，尽管没有高大的身材，却还是有一双修长的腿，尤其是小腿和脚踝的黄金比例刻画着一种淡淡的色气。  
吸引人的不是露骨的勾引，恰恰是这种不刻意的动作，撩的Loki一股邪火涌上来，信步走向Peter。  
Peter一回身就被Loki“咚”的一声圈在墙上。  
壁咚…？Peter皱了一下眉头，真么快就入乡随俗了？  
Loki邪笑着凑在Peter耳边。  
“Kid，身材不错啊，床上功夫怎么样啊？”  
Peter实在搞不懂Loki的性格，一会真心指导你照顾你，一会又邪性大起弄得自己面红耳赤。  
“没…”Peter不好意思用手推Loki赤裸的胸膛，只能贴紧墙壁减少两个人之间的身体接触。  
“要不要…和我试试？我不见得比Tony Stark的技术差哟～”Loki笑着手恶作剧般伸到Peter下半身浴巾处，想要探手进去。  
抚摸到男孩的腹肌，慢慢到人鱼线，Peter直接抓住了Loki的手，却没想到Loki看起来纤细，其实力量和自己练过多年的竟然不相上下。  
简单的抚摸，却撩拨起了Peter关于Mr. Stark的记忆，Mr. Stark的手，Mr. Stark的亲吻…  
Loki低头冲着Peter耳窝里吹了一口气，刚好撩到Peter的弱点，Peter呻吟了一下，嘴中不自觉的喃喃道“Mr. Stark…”

 

 

Chapter12 各取所需

 

“哦？爱上你的金主了？”  
暧昧的耳语搔弄着Peter的敏感，偏过头想逃离，只是逃离的是Loki的撩拨，这句话却如同淬了毒的利刃扎进心脏。  
“你不知道今天这里被包场了吗？”  
Peter身前的桎梏消失，疑惑着Loki这句莫名的话，转头却看见一脸阴郁的Tony站在他们几米之外。  
“那真不好意思打扰到你们，不过好像这个孩子是我的吧。”  
“你的什么？男朋友？还是…包养的玩具？”  
空气凝结得发凉，久到Peter眼里的期待被失落一口一口吞噬到尸骨无存。  
“至少和你没有关系。”  
打破沉默的一句话模棱两可，擦出了不少火药味。  
“Mr. Stark…事情不是这样的…”  
Peter挡在了Loki身前，对着已经走过来的Tony解释，后者歪了下头等着后话。  
“Loki他…比较喜欢开玩笑…没有其他意思的…这真的是个…误会…”  
“那你对他可真是了解的神速。”  
嫉妒的语气在Peter耳朵里也变了味道，他只听得出嘲讽和怒气。  
长时间的安静之中感到修长的胳膊揽上他的肩，被带进了削瘦的胸膛。  
“再在这儿耗着，就要感冒了…”  
无视了哑口无言的Tony，Loki带着男孩离开这间屋子，推门之时还不忘冲身后丢下一句“你要是觉得无聊就一起啊～”

心心念念的人就这样被抢走，Tony胸中一把火烧得他发疯，办完了那些事赶了第二天的飞机过来，来不及调整时差就被机场新闻弄得坐立不安。定位很清楚，可这该死的地方英语比本土语言还要难理解，辗转而至非但没有给到男孩惊喜，还接收了一颗重磅炸弹。  
这一点也不像自己了。  
他明明知道Loki和Thor的关系。

泡在温泉池里的Peter被烟白的雾气环绕着，透过这朦胧，Loki还是看到他提不起精神的小脸。  
“Thank You~”服务人员来的恰到好处，带来盛着烧酒的托盘。  
“过来喝一杯吧？”  
酒精对自己明明没有什么作用，可是Peter还是从Loki手中接过了小小的玻璃杯。  
“别太在意…嗯，我的话和Tony的话…”知道自己玩的有点过，Loki试图开解一下迷茫的男孩，“Fuck…这是什么奇怪的东西…”  
烧酒的味道他恐怕无福消受。  
“我觉得还可以…”  
“不是这句…刚刚的话你听进去了没？”  
“嗯？我…当然没…没…”Peter感到舌头有些不听使唤，脑袋也晕乎乎的。  
“Hey！！”  
Loki长臂一伸托住了男孩的背，才让他稳住了趔趄。  
“你这是什么见鬼的酒量？”  
“胡说…我喝不醉的…”说着就又将手里的空杯满上。  
夺下Peter的酒杯，Loki不打算让他再喝了，可是已经被酒精攻占了意志的人只知道跟着他手中的杯子走…他挪动一分，Peter也粘上一分，直至他将杯中物一饮而尽，男孩也没有停下，扶着他的手臂掂起了脚…  
如果不是这个三寸高的玻璃杯隔在了中间，喝傻了的男孩估计就要从他嘴里找酒了…  
“你要不是早早被Tony带走，迟早要被那些豺狼吃的连渣都不剩下…”彻底醉过去的男孩靠在他怀中，Loki放下玻璃杯有些感慨，回忆起自己的过往，至少他和Peter都是幸运的。  
“醉鬼都这么沉吗…”  
抱着Peter有些吃力，Loki这会儿怀念起自家的大金毛，肯定抗个沙袋一样就能搞定了…  
男孩腰间湿透的浴巾有些松懈，Loki想了想，还是回到了更衣室，艰难万分地拽了自己的西装外套给他盖上。  
房门是被Loki用脚踹着敲开的，和他料想的一样，会有Tony来给他开门。  
“接着！”  
将Peter交到了男人手里，Loki才仿佛活了过来。  
“怎么回事？”  
“醉了。”  
“喝了多少？”  
Loki没力气说话，竖起一根手指。  
“一箱！”  
Loki摇摇头。  
“一瓶？不太可能吧…”Karen可是告诉过他这孩子千杯不倒。  
“一杯…”好不容易顺了呼吸，Loki还比划了一下杯子的尺寸，“这么大一杯。”  
“这酒有毒吗？”Tony更为不爽地看了一眼门口的男人，“你走吧！”  
说完便蹬上了房门，对于门外要求还他外套的请求充耳不闻。  
“真是造孽…”  
拉了拉已经冰凉的浴巾，Loki愤恨地独自返回，他得再去泡一会儿，顺便取了手机，给Thor打个电话吧…

外套上残留的「禁忌」香味再次勾起Tony的妒火，拎起来扔到一边，找了条新的浴巾擦拭着Peter身上未干的水迹，可能是下手的力道有些不能自控，终于是把喝醉的人弄醒了。  
“Mr. Stark…？”  
头还是昏昏沉沉的，但是意识似乎是恢复了一些。  
“冷吗？我建议你去洗个澡，感冒就麻烦了。”Tony见人醒来，带着点赌气把浴巾抛在男孩头上。  
“你…用不着对我这样…”拿下遮挡物，Peter直视着Tony。  
“哪样？”坐在男孩身旁，脱口而问。  
“我们的关系…犯不着，对我这么…关心…”  
他可能真的是喝多了，积郁在心中的话，全部都想说出来。  
“你认为，我们是什么关系？”  
Peter盯着那双令他着迷的眼睛，似蜜糖，似琥珀，饱含着画意和深沉，只是他读不懂更多。  
动了动唇，给了Tony一个回答。

“各…各取所需…”

一个让Tony几乎瓦解的心，重新封上霜痕的回答。  
他潜意识里早就将男孩当做自己心爱的人，是他将男孩从自己家赶回去那一刻萌生的悔意开始，逐渐一发不可收拾，派给了他最好的经纪人，摆平了那些对他的伤害，在他身上给予了自己都不知道会存在的耐心和温柔…到头来，成了自作多情，这个掉进娱乐圈染缸的人，和他的那些过往情人、床伴又有什么不同。  
“你确定？”  
Peter没有选择在最后的确认里寻找另一个答案，这样肤浅直白的关系对他来说，也许再好不过了，沉溺在Tony恋人般的错觉里，结束时终归会一身伤痕。  
所以他点了头。  
然后他好像看到Tony眼里闪入了一抹痛楚，这不该属于那双天赐般的眼，Peter慌了神，是不是这句话不该由他来说…他想道歉，他想用亲吻的方式来道歉。  
“你知道…各取所需的关系应该怎么处理吗？”  
吻被打断了，Peter还没去细想这句话，便是一阵天旋地转，倒在床垫里，双腿被大力打开压在胸口，一个不字都没有机会说出口，袭来的是撕心裂肺的疼。  
“好…痛…”  
“我必然不会让你白痛…”  
Tony对男孩的爱意变质成了占有，他不甘心就此放手，那么即使关系退化成不堪的交易，他也要拥有这个人，就算，仅仅是这个人。  
大概是做到一半后Peter才算是完全酒醒了，可能是被痛醒的，他开口求饶了，没有任何效果，他知道自己亲手毁掉了那层温暖，可他不知道这个凶残的男人也不是真实的。  
已经习惯了Tony的这副身体，不受主人意识地蚕食掉痛苦，哭着达到了高潮。  
床单上混合的液体白浊夹着红，他知道Peter是受伤了，拜他所赐，想要伸手去拥抱他的动作硬是被大脑制止了，是你要的各取所需，那就承受你该承受的。

 

 

 

 

 

Chapter13 瓦解

 

深夜走在近郊的寒风中，Tony满腔的复杂情绪无处宣泄，拨通了Jarvis的电话，幸好他的私人医生也是他的老友。  
“你不睡觉的吗？你那里是深夜吧？”  
“时差…”  
“那个小男孩把你这个情场老手撂了？”Jarvis一语揭穿这个无聊的措辞。  
“他跟我说各取所需。”  
电话里Tony的这句话，满是挫败感。  
“那你觉得他和别人一样？”  
“我不知道。”  
Jarvis沉默了一会儿。  
“你和他同岁吗？为什么像个小孩儿一样患得患失？就算他只是需要你，你能失去什么？没有安全感的是那个孩子才对…嘶…我的天，Tony Stark居然在为恋爱而苦恼…我应该把这通电话录音的…”  
「啪」。  
无奈的摇摇头，Jarvis有时候觉得，Tony真的像个傲娇的小孩。

冷静下来  
Tony坐在路边烦躁的抽着烟，以前都是自己的床伴半夜走在寒风凛冽中，今天自己也算是体验了一把，真不好受啊。  
以前的自己是不是太混蛋了？Tony心想。  
自从有了Peter之后，Tony发现自己真的在改变，越来越频繁的顾虑担忧，不计后果的言行和话语，对Peter的关心超过了以往任何一个床伴…难道这些Peter看不出来吗？！  
去他妈的冷静。老子就是爱上你了，你想要一把推开我，你可以试试。  
Tony坐在路边扔掉了抽了一半的烟，用脚狠狠辗了一下，烟蒂在踩踏中不甘心的熄灭。摸到怀里揣着想要送给男孩的礼物，刚准备泄愤扔出去，想了一想，忍下又重新放回外套中。

Peter这一夜睡的很不踏实，噩梦一个一个接踵而至，梦见自己和Tony关系恶化，梦见自己在片场吊威亚出事故从高空下坠…每一次翻身想要摆脱噩梦，浑身上下都像被车碾压过一样疼。  
“啊…”Peter猛的睁开眼睛，胳膊习惯性的摸向旁边，发现是冷的，窗外黑色如旧，夜晚还没有结束。  
原来，Tony没有留下来。  
起身却牵扯到了难以启齿的伤口，手支撑着身体都在不停颤抖，腰胯上青青紫紫的痕迹和醉酒的头疼让Peter回想起了昨晚的一切。  
“Oh…No…”  
Peter不是想要有意说出这个事情，明明深深埋藏在心底的不安，在一杯烧酒的鼓励下居然脱口而出。想拿起手机给Tony道歉，说明情况，转念一想，自己在他心目中已经是交易关系了吧。  
没有了温存，也自然没有清洗过身体。Peter颤颤巍巍地下了床，双脚刚碰到地面牵扯起伤口的疼痛差点让他跌下去，每挪一步，都能感受到后穴的黏腻，随着腿根的扯动，缓缓流下来。  
打开花洒，温热的水流驱赶不走内心的冰冷和揪痛，Peter静静站在花洒下，看着镜子里憔悴的自己，黑眼圈，身上的吻痕和血印，被水打湿的微卷的头发…  
单手支在墙壁上，另一只手探索着摸到了自己的后面，食指和中指伸入小穴，慢慢撑开内壁，借着重力和手指的力量，让浊液流出来。  
“啊…嗯…”不懂技巧的Peter碰到了自己后面的伤处，疼痛混着酥麻感从尾椎直击大脑，Peter要不是手强撑着墙壁，一定会腿软跪在地上。  
想起平时做完，一定是Tony抱着自己，两个人沉浸在浴缸里，自己的后背贴着Tony的胸膛，感受高潮之后的温情。  
都是男人为自己清理身体，带有薄茧的双指辗转在后穴内，不会疼，技巧性的带出液体，都是自己不好意思的小声呻吟着，极少数也会撩拨得Tony忍不住和自己在浴缸里再来一次，但，大多数都是自己舒服的睡了过去，第二天醒来就是在床上…

Mr. Stark…

奇怪昨晚被那样对待，现在仍然满脑子都是他的身影，他的声音。Peter发现自己的分身又有抬头的趋势，羞愧难当的握住，上下撸动，想要赶紧解决，却不自觉的在高潮的瞬间喊出了Mr. Stark的名字。  
调节成凉水想要浇息过热的欲望，赤身裸体坐在浴室里，Peter发现自己陷入了不堪的局面…

Loki第二天在片场，看到的是一个一头乱发，顶着黑眼圈，又萎靡不振的Peter，误以为是两个人昨晚运动过度，Loki搂着Peter的腰用力一拍调侃他。  
“看来昨晚是一个激情之夜啊~”  
“没。”Peter躲闪着Loki的手拼命掩盖着说道，他那一下差点让他疼的失声。  
不对。  
Loki敏锐的察觉到不对劲，按照Peter的性格，这时候应该会不好意思的脸红，而不是拼命掩盖的躲闪的眼神。  
“怎么了, Peter?”  
“没事，有点累吧…”Peter调整自己的脚步，尽量保持平稳地走进化妆间。

在第五次对手打戏NG的时候，Loki终于忍不住再次询问，却看到了Peter苍白的脸色和嘴唇，抬手强行打断导演。  
既然不说，就去医院一看究竟吧！Loki想着，拉起Peter就往外走。  
“不用的，我没事。”  
“没事个屁！少废话！跟我去医院！”Peter奋力挣脱开Loki，收回手，一边抱歉一边坚持称自己没事，真的不想让Loki知道自己因为那种事情导致的不适而延误拍摄。  
手背测量着男孩额头的温度，没有什么异样。  
算了，这么多天了解这个男孩，如果有事他要是想说出来，一定会说的。要不然，你是怎么问，也问不出来他内心深处的秘密，倔强的男孩。  
“那你回去休息一下吧，不用担心拍摄进城，延长几天就行，我去和导演说。”

回到剧组下榻酒店，脱下外套趴在柔软的床上，一夜没睡好加上下半身的疼痛，Peter甚至懒得打开空调盖上被子，就这样任由睡意笼罩地合了眼。  
然而这些代价总是来得很快，在一阵寒意中转醒，关节叫嚣着夜晚的凉意，灼烧的嗓子也在向他通报感冒的事实。  
Peter懊恼着起身打算冲个热水澡试图缓解一下这些症状。  
浴室里哗哗的水声削弱了听力，自然就没有留意房门被打开。  
Tony进来之后发现男孩还在洗澡，便坐在沙发上摆弄着手机，锁屏，解开，再锁屏，全然的心不在焉。  
今天一定要冷静，冷静，他只是来和酒醒的Peter谈一谈。  
Tony重复地告诫着自己。  
舒舒服服的洗完澡，Peter拿着毛巾擦着湿漉漉的头发出来，却看见Tony安静的坐在眼前，也许是隔阂未除，茫然的神情在男孩眼中也成了冷漠。  
“Mr…Stark…”  
嗓音沙得冒着星火，开口便点燃了两人之间的那些盘根错节的误会。  
发梢的水珠没有来得及被抹干，滴进半敞着的浴袍之中滚落胸口…  
Tony感觉自己脑子一片空白，只有眼前的男孩。  
一想到这么美好的男孩如果逃离了自己，进入到别人的怀抱就会被伤害得体无完肤，搭建了一天一夜的理智于顷刻便被妒火和恐惧烧成了灰。  
我只想要眼前的男孩，不管用什么手段，我要把他拴在自己身边，只有我才是他的保护伞，他的壁垒。  
他是我的。

Tony坐在沙发里，朝着男孩勾了勾手指。  
Peter感觉两个人的关系又回到了第一次上床的时候。  
两人之间三五步的距离，Peter感觉自己走了一个世纪，在Tony的示意下，Peter坐在了男人的大腿上。  
Tony一手伸进Peter的睡袍里，毫无怜惜的揉捏着腿根的脆弱，一下一下富有技巧，整个手掌包裹着男孩的分身，感受到一点一点变大，一手托着Peter的后背不让他挣扎，狠狠啃咬上他白皙的脖颈和喉结。  
“Please…Don't…”  
男孩痛呼出声，想要推开眼前的男人，却被背上的手阻止了。  
Peter意识到眼前人情欲的狂暴，一时不会平息，这不是平时温柔的，自己熟悉的Tony了，两个人的关系，只能这样了吗？  
沙哑的声音撩动着Tony的神经，一想到那些他所畏惧的后果，手中的力量不自觉的加重。  
Peter感觉自己的分身在男人手里都要被捏断了，大腿根打着颤，吃痛的眼带泪水，挣脱不开男人的禁锢，Peter只能求饶。  
“Mr…Stark…”  
伸出双手想要捧起男人的脸，用亲吻化解Tony狂风暴雨般的怒火，却被躲开了。  
他之前从来不会躲开自己主动的亲吻。  
Tony正在怒火中，想要主导这场性事，只是下意识躲开伸出来的双手。  
所以没有看到的是，男孩眼中深深掩盖不住的绝望。  
明明可以解开带子，让衣服滑落，却硬生生扯下Peter肩膀处洁白的睡袍，露出姣好的臂膀和一大半胸膛。  
爱抚着男孩的手臂，逐渐移动到后背的蝴蝶骨，只是双手抚摸，就能感觉到漂亮的形状，想象着如果男孩的蝴蝶骨上长着翅膀的话，自己也要亲手折断它，把这个坠落的天使囚禁在自己身边，即使是用这样不堪残忍的手段。  
一口咬上男孩的肩膀，Peter觉得这一口一定会留下血印的。胸膛上的凸起裸露在空气中，却被Tony舔舐的红肿挺立。受不了疼痛和快感的夹击，Peter即使咬住嘴唇还是泄露出不大不小的呜咽呻吟。

“要不是我昨晚去温泉找你，你是不是就会在Loki身下浪叫了嗯？”  
【Tony Stark你疯了吗？明明知道小明星不会这样做的！】Tony脑海中一个声音说道。  
“别忘了是谁捧红了你？这么快就想甩开我爬上别人的床？勾引人的功力见长嘛！不知道别人看见演正牌卧底的主角，雌伏在男人身下承欢是什么感觉？”  
【闭嘴！】那个声音大声喊到。  
“昨晚你说的对，我们两个人是交易关系。我看上的不过是你那床上契合度好的身体，你看上我手中好的资源和一手遮天的权利。要不然，你还妄想咱们之间还会有别的什么感情吗？”  
【Tony Stark，是你先承认自己爱上了…】脑海中的声音已声嘶力竭。

Monster…

这是Peter在Tony冷漠地说完一席话之后唯一能想到的形容了。明明还想要怎么道歉来挽回，看来，也没有必要了。Peter的心也慢慢支离破碎，疼痛遍布全身，疼的想要蜷缩起身子。  
没有回答。  
Tony见Peter没有反应，以为是默认，粗鲁地拽起男孩，甩在床上，大力扯开睡袍。  
微弱的灯光照在身上，Tony看到之后，混沌的大脑像被狠狠打了一棒球棍……  
脖颈喉结上大大小小的吻痕，肩头带血的牙印已经有点肿起来，胸膛上各种啃噬的印记，乳尖肿胀着挺立在空气中。胯间是昨天自己留下的青紫的手印，人鱼线和腹肌周围都是同样痕迹，大腿根密布着吻痕。  
被眼前的景象惊愕到，理智渐渐回温，想起自己的言不由衷，Tony真想狠狠抽自己几个耳光。看着Peter小兔子一般躲闪畏惧的眼神和颤抖的双肩，Tony意识到事情超出了自己控制的范围。  
压在男孩身上，迟迟没有动弹，Peter想要偷偷向后撤退到床头躲过接下来的暴行，一点点移动着，忽然被大力抓住脚踝分开双腿，拉到了Tony身下。  
完了，被发现了。  
Peter以为自己的小心思被发现，害怕得差点哭出来。抽泣着抓住Tony的手腕，没有多少力气还颤抖着，低声求饶。  
“I Am Sorry…Mr. Stark…我再也不逃了，不逃了…轻一点…Please…”  
Tony不过是忆起了昨晚的自己的过失，想要打开男孩的双腿检查。  
果不其然看到了红肿的小穴，媚肉有一些外翻，腿根处留着昨天摩擦过度的痕迹，心一抽痛，恨自己一时冲动和混蛋，伸手抱住了男孩，紧紧圈在自己怀里。  
“疼吗？”  
“嗯…？”  
被这反复无常的态度弄迷糊了，Peter刚想说什么就被温柔的衔住嘴唇，情欲已冷却，存在的只是安慰。  
“等我…”说罢拿起外套出了门。  
不一会回来，Tony手中提了一袋药。外用药，消炎药，感冒药…每一种药买了三四个牌子。  
“我也看不懂这些乱七八糟的字，就都买了。”他不知道再该说些什么，拿着手机一个个翻译起这些符号一样的韩文，闪烁着眼光想避开去看Peter身上那些不忍直视的痕迹。

 

 

 

 

Chapter14 无故惹是非

 

只有Loki一个人的夜晚。  
要不是Peter生病在休息，今晚一定会拉着他一起来酒吧玩一玩的。粗略地翻了眼网上介绍，独自一人来到了人气排在第一酒吧的「Virgin」。  
其实全世界的酒吧文化总有着差不多的核心。  
DJ，歌手，Dancer和酒。  
当然还有不同目的男男女女。  
一个人坐在吧台边上的高脚凳，要了杯特调，耳边都是些当红偶像的新歌，这倒是极富当地特色…  
纯黑的低领线衫松松垮垮挂在肩头，难得一见的漂亮锁骨展露无遗，随意扎起了一半头发固定在脑后，浑身上下都是一种慵懒的性感。  
他这样的存在总是会被搭讪的，刚要被眼前的漂亮姑娘拉进舞池，却觉得肩上多了份力气，而拽着他的那个女孩，竟马上放弃了意图…  
一侧脸，看见一只手抓着自己的肩膀。  
“Alone, Baby？”  
手的主人穿着灰色的套装，不像是来消遣的。  
“我们Boss要你去喝一杯。”  
被「邀请」到深处的包间，主位上坐着的男人虽然一袭的名牌傍身，体格也算得上挺拔魁梧，无奈长相实在逊色的可怕。  
“过来。”  
Loki自然是没有去挪动步子，就近找了个位置坐下，想着该如何脱身。  
“一个人来的首尔？”挥手遣散了身边的妖艳伴侣，男人盯着Loki，目光没有一丝的收敛。  
“当然不是。”  
“你很漂亮。”  
“……谢谢。”  
男人起身端着酒杯走到Loki身边坐下，手直接揽住他的肩，按下他的反抗。  
“我叫崔盛。”  
Loki并没有出于礼貌回应自己的名字，只是在男人进一步贴近他的时候以手中的酒杯抵上了男人手中的那只。  
“你只是来请我喝一杯的。”  
“你知道这个酒吧穿着黑色代表什么吗？尤其你这种一身都黑的…”  
“什么？”Loki转动了大脑，将他从进来所看到的一切回忆了一圈，似乎真的没有人穿着黑色的衣服，可见他大概是吃了没做足功课的亏。  
“谈好价格就能随意享用。”崔盛的声音贴着他的耳廓，语气兴奋。  
刺鼻的古龙水熏得Loki头疼，趁着肩头的力量有一些松懈，立刻轻推了男人一把，拿起桌上的酒满了自己的杯子。  
“Sorry，我远道而来，不懂你的规矩。”说着一饮而尽，“让你误会了。”  
“那这个可不是一杯酒就能得到原谅的。”崔盛晃着手里的杯子，好整以暇的看着他。  
“好…”再次斟满，“抱歉打扰了你的雅兴。”  
Loki见男人依然没有松口，平静地倒了第三杯酒。  
“如果你需要我全部喝完以示诚意的话。”  
崔盛抬腕给了个继续的手势。  
真是活该浪死…Loki不禁在心里自嘲，惹祸上身倒霉的终归是自己，哪怕不是故意的。  
大半瓶的酒还是被他生生灌了下去，好在这个男人最后没有阻拦他离开，忍着胃里的灼烧走进首尔的夜风里，电话也在这个时候响起。  
“Thor…”  
“喝酒了？”只一声，Thor也能听得出酒后细微的变调。  
“陪我聊天吧…”  
“好…多久都行…”听到Loki的声音虽然有些口齿不清，可还没醉到他所担心的地步，才算松了口气。

Loki回到房间，手机丢在床上一直开了Hf，自己则躺在一边，听着Thor继续不停地和他聊。  
“你这CP打算玩多久…”  
“你猜。”  
“这边刚翻译过来，已经有人在写你们的Fanfiction了。”  
“那很好啊，我是上面那个？”  
“也只能存在于这些小说里了。”  
“我可上不动你这个体格。”  
“我想你了已经…”  
“别，好不容易自由一个星期，你千万别学隔壁那个小短腿！”  
“如果你能如期回来的话。”  
Loki估算着拍摄进度，怕是没几天自由的好日子了…  
耳边依旧是Thor的闲扯，听着他浑厚磁性的声音，眼皮越来越沉。  
“Loki……？”  
良久没有回应，Thor知道他睡着了，对着电话柔声笑了笑，说了句晚安，愿这个依赖着自己的男人有个美梦。

原本一周的行程最终还是拖延了，倒不是起初Peter身体的关系。内因外因错综复杂，剧本的临时修改，本土明星的档期变化，不过Peter和Loki的戏基本拍摄完毕，再在后面几天补点镜头就好。  
“这个很适合你嘛！”眼尖的Loki捉住了Peter的手腕，“新款，价格不高，配色也好。”  
“我又不懂。”  
那就是Tony送的了，不过Loki玩味地看着男孩，他脸上可没有收礼物的喜悦。  
“你知道这款表叫什么吗？”  
Peter自然是摇了摇头。  
“它叫「Special」。”  
这个傻愣愣的男孩是和Tony吵架了？他个局外人都能看清楚这块表的含义，Tony Stark犯不着去送自己情人一块对他来说价值过低的表，很显然他是亲自挑了，寓意溢于言表，又不会让Peter因为过于昂贵的奢侈品而被误会。

而且，这块表的配色是Peter最喜爱的蜘蛛侠，Tony记得他们第一次吃饭就聊过这个话题，所以一眼便相中了。  
那晚后来什么也没有发生，Tony喂他吃完药又擦了药重重叹了口气告诉他什么也不要想，乖乖在自己身边待着就好。就算是各取所需，也不会再伤害他了…  
一切，好像又回到了首尔之前，好像，又回不去了。  
虽然Tony恢复了一如既往的温柔以待，可是男孩却觉得自己所剩不多的勇气渐行渐远。  
“那边怎么回事…”  
乱哄哄的争执声拉回了Peter的思绪。  
Loki顺着方向看去，脸色顿时沉了下来。  
“该死的…”  
那晚勾搭自己的崔盛据说是这里一个财阀还是道上大佬，虽然当晚得以脱身，却在第二天就被查到了酒店和电话。  
越是拒绝越是纠缠。  
叹了口气越开人群，和这帮不靠黑超和西装仿佛就没了底气的蠢货面对面。  
Peter不放心地跟在他身后，事态看起来并不好。  
“能不能找对人再说话，你们这样看起来是不是太傻了。”  
跟在边上的小块头和中间那位窃窃私语一阵，然后返回来一句“借一步说话？”  
将人带离拍摄现场，除了把Peter留在身边，Loki没让任何人跟着，招惹了这种奇怪的人，还是少给他人添麻烦的好。  
“Karen呢？”Loki低声问。  
“先回国了，有个新的广告要去谈。”  
“Whoa，那我可把自己交给你了啊…”  
“先生，你对我们Boss的态度可令他不太高兴。”小块头说着语调别扭的英语。  
“我想我已经在客气的拒绝了。”  
“先生是深明大义的人，你该知道拒绝的后果，不是你一个人可以承受的。”  
“所以呢？”  
“Boss请你过去聚一聚，解决一下他们「非法」占用的事情。”  
Peter皱着眉头，这是明显的找事，想要开口反驳，被Loki捏了下肩膀。  
“还请先生不要为难我们，您的经纪公司并没有提出异议。”  
“诶？你们老大叫什么来着？”Loki突然问起来，“忘记名字可不太礼貌吧。”  
“Choi Seung。”崔盛。  
“我，回去换件衣服？”  
“不必了，请您立刻出发。”  
说是请，已经有两个人径直走了过来，倘若Loki反对，必然就是强行带走的事了。  
“Ok，我和我的小可爱道个别总行吧？”最后的交涉。  
对方做了个请便的手势，附加了一句“One Minute”。  
Loki转身抱住了不知所措的Peter，嘴上念叨着一些无关紧要的话，悄悄撩起男孩儿的衣摆，将藏于袖口的手机塞进了他的腰间。  
“记着接电话…快去找Tony。”贴在Peter耳边说完这句，就被蛮横的拉开了。

“您的口味可真是特别。”  
一行人离开片场，翻译说了一句来自带头那位的嘲讽。  
“哦？可没有你的口音特别，话说真的不需要再找位翻译来帮我翻一下你的话吗，我听着可是吃力的很呢！”想在嘴上占他的便宜恐怕不行。  
“没有关系，相信Boss的英文水平您会满意。”  
“Diploma Mills？”  
自知口舌上吃亏的一行人懒得再和Loki对话，不客气地把他塞进了车里，本来算是宽敞的后座，一左一右两个浑身横肉的壮汉，着实将他挤的难受。  
开进了成片别墅的富人区，副驾驶的男人叽里咕噜说了点什么，Loki身上登时就被两双手按住了。  
“我身上真的没什么危险物品…”被陌生人触摸的不适感让Loki很不自在，“这只是个配饰也要拿走吗？”  
Thor送他的防身手环。  
“是什么东西你自己心里不清楚吗？”  
“……真没别的了，你们这样乱摸不怕我和你们老大告状吗？”  
“Boss会理解的。”  
反复确认Loki身上不存在追踪器手机一类的物品之后，两个男人才停下了搜身的动作。  
“等你被玩腻了之后，恐怕就是我们的了。”  
“哦！那你们可真是不挑。”

 

 

 

 

 

Chapter15 自带外挂的男人

 

与此同时Peter匆匆赶回房间，摇着还趴在床上睡觉男人。  
“醒醒…Mr. Stark…”  
“唔？”睁开一只眼，看到小明星一脸焦急的可爱样心情好到极致，翻了身一把拽进怀里抱着。  
“要紧事，Loki让我来找你帮忙，他被人带走了。”  
“谁…”这个家伙被带走可是好事。  
“不清楚，来了十多个人，说我们非法占用…除非Loki跟他们走…”  
闭着眼让这句话在他脑子里转了几个来回，叫醒还犯困的意识。  
“起来，干活…”  
Peter这才从他怀里挣扎着站起来，也顺带拉了一把Tony。  
他给手机充满了电，时刻盯着，等待Loki所说的电话，而Tony正感叹着网速还算不错，在电脑上飞快操作着。  
这前前后后也过去了一个多钟头。  
“Chio Seung…是吗？”Tony再一次确认着Peter提供的名字。  
“是！”他记得Loki当时特地问了对方的，“我…还能帮什么忙吗？”  
Tony抬头看着满怀期待的眼，虽然私心不愿意男孩冒险，可更不忍让他觉得自卑。  
“会开车吗？”  
“嗯。”  
“拿着。”Tony扔过去一副车钥匙，看一眼腕表，“车应该已经在楼下了，去机场接人吧，那个金发大公主半个小时后下飞机，还有，别慌，和他用最快的速度把事情说清楚。”  
“没问题！那之后？”  
Tony摊手示意了自己眼前的工作。  
“The Guy In The Chair…”  
“那我先走了…”  
“别逞能，你去接的这个大块头能搞定一切。”  
房门被合上，Tony戴上了微型耳机，等待那端的联通。  
“Hello Boss？”  
“资料都到了吗…Friday～”  
“嗯哼，请您准备好接收…”

崔宅。  
Loki没有去动眼前的任何东西，无论是酒、咖啡或是水，这种私人地方的食物，曾经可是给他上过一堂大课的。  
身后站着一群蠢家伙，对面坐着一个比他们更蠢更丑的男人，离开酒吧昏暗的灯光，难以入眼。  
“不喝点？”  
“喝不下去…”对着你那张脸。  
“那我们聊点正事。”  
“洗耳恭听。”  
“做我的情人，来韩国发展，所有的娱乐公司任你挑。”  
跷着腿，Loki交握着的双手把膝盖捏的很紧，才能勉强克制住自己想要抽搐的嘴角和破口大骂的冲动。  
“我想这是个不太成熟的玩笑。”  
“我没有耐心和你在这里耍嘴皮子，你乖些，对大家都好，否则利害关系你应该很清楚。”  
“我可不会为了一个剧组真把自己赔进去。”  
“不不不，这不是谈判，不过是你吃多少苦头的问题，你今天配合与否，我都是要带走的。”  
Loki蹙了蹙狭长的眉，想隐藏自己的不安，他的拖延政策在这个没有风度可言的人这里就快不起作用了。  
“想清楚了吗？”  
崔盛起身向他走来，Loki侧头躲开了要捏自己脸的手，他得想想办法…只是大脑还在运转，身上就袭来一阵压迫，想必是偏开头的动作激怒了这个男人。  
两个得到眼色的家伙扣住了Loki的肩，让他没法动弹，捋开他衣袖的瞬间，Loki不管不顾地挣扎起来，他看到一支针管在向自己靠近…  
“别碰我！”  
麻醉，春药，毒品？哪一样他都不能承受。  
我是不是不该把一切交到一个涉世未深的男孩手里。  
这是Loki意识开始涣散前最后一个想法。

去机场的路上Peter等到了Thor的电话，将事情清晰地阐述了一遍，Thor站在路边叹了口气，以后真的不能离开这个男人一步了…难怪他从上飞机就开始莫名的烦躁，也不枉他和Loki磨了好久才被同意过来接他一起回国…  
Peter刚接到Thor，中控上的屏幕就自动亮了起来，着实吓了他一跳，还以为自己玩坏了Tony的车。  
“呃…Kid，地图已经出来了吗？”伴随着屏幕上的导航路径的显现，还有Tony的声音。  
“啊…哦！我看到了…”  
“我说，你连个人都看不住要你有什么用啊？”Thor插进了一句没什么好语气的话。  
“又不是我的人，你觉得我没用那你断线啊！”  
“你…！”  
“那个…结束以后再吵可以吗？”Peter感受到了一股幼稚，“Mr. Stark…自动驾驶在哪里，我想我对这里的路况不太熟悉…怕耽误时间。”  
“嗯…稍等…好了…你可以离开控制了…”Tony远程操作了之后接着说，“然后大公主，听着，你们要去的地方，我会在你们到达的时候关闭他们的安保系统，时间只有5分钟，虽然我已经拿到了绑架Loki那个人的犯罪证据，不过相互勾结这些…”  
“我明白。”  
“Well…那之后该怎么做，就是你的范围了。”Tony停顿了几秒，“不要让我的小明星受伤。”

屋子里的Loki没有完全沉睡，他判断不出那一针是什么，浑身没有一点力气，却能知晓发生的一切，他被缚上了锁链，那种手腕连着脖子的，只是材质可不是什么情趣玩具的粗制滥造，货真价实的金属，身上有几处地方火辣得痛，之前因为拒不合作而被那些该死的黑衣人甩的棍棒和鞭子…  
“你…真的不…觉得…”Loki晃了晃手上的制约，“多此…一举吗？”  
“像你这么美丽的东西，不臣服是后患无穷的。”  
“你就是这么对待…艺术品的？”  
“比你还要漂亮的人，我也玩过。”崔盛拉着晃当作响的铁链，使得Loki不得不靠向自己，“你想听听他们的后果吗？”  
“说…说看…能不能让我…害怕…”  
“有一个是曾经很火的明星，万千少女为之疯狂，那些富婆送的礼物就能让他后半辈子无忧，可那又怎么样呢…”崔盛笑的可怖，手抚摸着Loki的眉骨，“像条狗一样屈服在我的身下，后来我觉得不好玩了，就给他染了毒瘾。”  
真他妈变态。  
忽略了Loki眼中的嫌恶，崔盛继续说着。  
“你能想象平日光鲜亮丽的偶像，晚上在我这里，是怎么丧失尊严地用他的屁股和我那些手下交换「食物」的吗？”  
眼见那只毫无美感可言的手已经攀上了他的衣领，Loki咬着牙稳住心神，故作不懂地询问着后续。  
“他那被玩松了的屁股一次能接纳两个人…我有一次路过他们的战场，说是精液厕所也不为过了。”像是炫耀自己的战果，崔盛笑的瞳孔放大。  
“确定不是他们太小了吗…”  
“那你想尝试一下吗？”  
“我想…我尝试过…够大的了…”  
“哦？那我可以在你身上玩各种花样了？”  
Loki实在无力应答，因为他看见了行色匆匆的手下来到崔盛耳边低语，随后便带着很多人离开了这间屋子。  
嘴角扯了个笑容，真是个靠谱的孩子…

两个人进来的时候，衣衫凌乱，Peter还甩着手喊痛。  
“还好Mr. Stark黑了他们系统，这帮人可真难缠…你…你还好吧…”  
Peter一个箭步跑到Loki身边，就见这个男人脸色苍白额上都是细密的汗，手也是冰凉的。  
“你们还算…及时。”  
Thor凝重地看了一眼惨兮兮的人，生气，也是心疼。  
向后抓梳了一把散开的金发重新扎起，脱下外套，扔在Loki脸上。

“别看。”

隔着Thor的衣服，凭着听觉也能想象到接下来残暴的画面，还有这个对自己温柔到没有底线的男人，此刻嘴里说着的威胁，残忍决绝不容置喙。  
从他们车停在崔宅门口的那一刻起，一切风驰电掣，Peter看着眼前的男人有着不同于体型的敏捷身手，掀翻了接二连三的保镖，他自诩练家子的招式在Thor面前就是个三脚猫…他们打上楼的时候安保系统还差一点就恢复，否则带着枪械冲出来的保镖团就非常的糟糕了。

扛着Loki招摇过市不再有人阻拦，想也知道Thor又为他暴露了自己的身份，不惜为他惹上各种麻烦，Loki心里不免有些愧疚，被宠得有恃无恐，是不是该收敛一些了…倘若将来有一天…

“轻点…身上有伤呢…”  
被丢进车后座，背上伤口撞了个整。  
“该长点儿记性！”  
Loki是真的挺无辜，他可没招这个猥琐的变态。  
“帮我照顾一下，我来开车。”  
“真生气了…”Loki小声嘟囔着，把手伸给了拿着钥匙的Peter。  
“这么重！”男孩取下这堆锁链掂量着，“等会儿怎么处理…”  
“我看不需要处理，留着把他锁在家里挺好的。”Thor从后视镜里瞪了一眼委屈的Loki。

“他们已经在返回的路上了。”Friday还在线上。  
“看到了，一切顺利。”  
“Boss，我需要提醒您，如果出现意外，您想要启动应急计划会给您带来无限的麻烦。”  
“这不是没事吗？”  
“恕我直言，这不是您可以控制的范围，而且Mr Parker不值得您去冒那么大的风险，Stark工业现在已经不再涉及武器方面…”  
“Okokok…”Tony打断了Friday的念叨，“我知道了，保证没有下次好吗？先这样吧，大小姐，End Call~”  
匆忙地断开和Friday的通话，Tony也是被自己的计划惊出一身冷汗，他真的有点疯狂，或者说，他已经完全被那个男孩给捕获了。  
摸了支烟。  
合上电脑，屏幕上是Stark的微型导弹瞄准了崔氏企业的画面。  
一口烟吸得有些猛，呛得Tony咳了两声，他其实戒烟好多年了，来到这个地方才一周，却像个老烟鬼似的没完没了。

当晚，Tony带着毫发无损的小明星出去逛街了，意识终于恢复的差不多的Loki想要跟着去，差点又被Thor扛上肩膀才无奈的作罢回房。  
“疼疼疼…”  
褪去一身的衣物，淤青和血液凝结的伤口在Loki白皙的皮肤上尤为惊心怵目。  
“要去逛街怎么不知道疼？”  
金发男人小心翼翼地处理着，只是下手再轻还是避免不了摩擦到。  
“买买买治百病啊。”  
“我不管你以后同不同意，我都不会离开你半步了！”  
拨了Loki的下巴，强行让他看着自己，这句话不是商量，没有商量的余地。  
“是是是，保镖先生…可是今天的事，不是我惹的…”  
“所以我更要寸步不离，回去以后换个经纪公司吧。”Thor吻了吻Loki的嘴角，“好了，先去洗澡，等下给你上药。”  
“一起吧…我现在还有点没气力…”  
于是Thor相信了Loki的鬼话。

给Loki洗完了头发，谨慎仔细地清洗着他的身体，肋骨上一处深色的淤痕刺得Thor眼神都变得凶狠。  
“今天不该这么轻易放过他们。”  
“过来…”  
Loki拉着男人的手，贴上自己的伤处，拨着他的手指在上面摩擦。  
“那你来治愈它…”  
说完不容分说地吻上了男人性感的薄唇，没有任何羞涩地用舌尖尽情戏弄，他喜欢Thor明朗的唇峰和微微上翘的唇角，无论他多么强悍，总是会融化在自己的吻里，勾住他缠上来的舌，用牙齿轻轻磕一口…  
落在男人肩头和胸肌上的轻啄燃烧起封印已久的欲望，反客为主仅仅只是一个瞬间，孔武有力的胳膊将人带进怀中，大手揉着弹性十足的屁股，手指若有似无地滑过深陷的股缝，不进去，却向下探索着两颗饱满的小球。  
Loki不甘示弱地也握住了男人的硬物，傲人的尺寸和坚挺，可是Loki一点也不怕它，它只会温柔地进入，一寸一寸带给他无上的快感…  
“已经这么硬了…就不要再忍耐了吧…”  
“这一个多礼拜，你也想我了吗？”  
知道Loki想要，Thor嘴上调着情，手上不敢怠慢地开始探入密处开始柔和地进行前戏。  
“不…我今天应该是被打了春药。”  
“那你可能要失望了，只是剂量不足的麻药…”  
“你…好没情趣…就当是来拯救中了春药的我不行吗…”闻着Thor线条迷人的脖子，好像那里有吸引他的味道。  
贪婪的攫取了一小块，用力地亲吻啃噬，留下了自己的标记，等着男人完成手中的工作，将他拆骨入腹…

“你不是说你没力气吗…”  
使用过后的浴室弥漫着升腾的雾气，两个人的发丝还滴落着水珠，Thor想到洗澡前Loki的话，一脸疑惑地看着挂在自己身上的人。  
“少废话…你再瞎扯…我真的没劲了…”长腿缠着男人健壮的腰，这个体位，实在是太过深入了。  
Thor一手撑着湿滑的墙壁，一手抱着Loki，有条不紊地律动着。  
“你就不能好好抱着我？”  
“你背上有伤…”  
“嗯…可是这样…一点也不爽…”  
Loki说完满意地看见男人眉毛不自主地挑了一下，他知道Thor只是太心疼自己了，然而这个壮得像野兽一样的男人是无论什么姿势都能把他降服的。  
“那么…小王子，抱紧我…”  
“我不会松手的…还请…用力…操哭我…射到我，嗯…能怀孕…”  
这个每一个动作，每一句话语都带着致命魅惑的男人，即使再故作不羁，也从不会在任何人面前示弱，除了在Thor面前，他有更难以想象的诱人，也有卸下防备的柔顺，会哭，也会闹，会发浪，也会极尽挑逗。  
Thor永远也忘不了他们的第一次，在他身下害怕得发抖的Loki，哭着请求他温柔一些，他吻去那滴眼泪，就此万劫不复。  
一场酣战很久的欢爱在Loki受不住的撒娇中才算是结束，抱着清理完毕的人回到床上，擦完了药发现趴着的人早就惬意地入睡。  
后来这一夜，Thor并没有睡觉，他做了件有意思的事情，等他傻笑着完成，破晓的第一道微光已经拂进了房间。

 

 

Chapter16 四十三天

 

Thor迎着曙光看着Loki沉稳的睡在床上，一丝不挂，被子仅仅只遮住了重要部位，白皙的身体上印着星星点点的红痕。整个大床被占据了一多半，Loki修长的手臂和双腿裸露在外，无限美好。  
无奈笑着走过去帮Loki盖了被子，拉好窗帘，自己轻轻侧身躺下。  
柔软的黑发散落，细长的睫毛在睡梦中不自觉扑闪着颤动。这是自己爱的男人，不惜一切代价保护的男人，这在睡梦中才会卸下伪装，在自己眼前毫无保留的Loki。不后悔第一次两人的相遇，Thor抱着身旁的男人，慢慢睡了过去。

「I Dress Like Shit Call It Fashion But Your Fash Is Shit」

“Oh No…”Loki呻吟一声闭着眼摸索到旁边的手机接了起来。  
“Hi…En…This Is Peter…你还好吧，昨天我看你受伤挺严重的。”Peter在电话那头担忧的问道。  
“Honey～这么担心我要不要肉体补偿一下啊？其实我受伤很严重的宝贝～”Loki立刻精神起来调戏道。  
睡在旁边的Thor其实在电话铃响起的一瞬间就清醒过来了，这时听到自己怀里的人公然撩别人，一瞬间妒意上来，用胯顶上Loki的臀缝威胁着。  
晨勃的分身在内裤里也是巨大，Loki下意识嗔怪的呻吟一声，回头呵斥着Thor。  
“别闹…嗯…”  
偏不。  
这个电话打扰了刚没睡多久的美梦，自己窝火就都用来调戏Loki了。一只手摸上光滑的脊背，另一只手摸上了怀中人的微微抬头的分身。  
“Thor你…还没做够吗…呜…”  
Peter在电话这边一字不落的听到了全部，再怎么看不到也会脑补出来，两个人在床上刚刚被吵醒，做着怎样的事情，脸红着急急忙忙挂了电话，还差点把手机掉到地上。  
听到Peter支支吾吾挂掉电话，Loki笑着起身跨坐在Thor身上，盖在身上的被子早就因为剧烈动作滑落，双手支撑在身下男人的腹肌上画着圈，感受男人逐渐变大的炙热和粗重的呼吸。  
“这下你满意了？点的火你自己灭吧。”  
在Thor想翻身压住Loki之前，Loki就灵巧的溜下床，Thor只是摸到了Loki的指尖，就看到淘气的男人钻进浴室“砰”的一声锁住了门，留给Thor一脸不甘和自暴自弃握住自己下半身的绝望。

　　一个月后。  
自从上次韩国风波过后，Peter感到自己和Mr. Stark走到了一种互不干扰的尴尬境地。  
这一个多月，邪教一样的国民Cp火遍全城，自己和Loki忙着上脱口秀真人秀来宣传电影，自己的爆红也让广告接连不断找上门，私生活根本无暇顾及。  
而Tony也没有打电话强硬的要求自己去过夜，两个人好像心照不宣的都没有过一点联系。  
Peter考虑过两个人的关系，之前Tony的恶语相向，又温柔以待，让Peter不自觉的后怕和惊恐。喜欢时就是温柔，玩腻了就会变成被抛弃的玩偶一样，再也没有价值。Peter一直恍惚自己现在的事业，到底是演技赢来的还是冠上被包养的名头…

两个人再次见面，是Tony Stark的娱乐公司上市。  
Peter和Loki作为Stark Entertainment旗下最有名的两个艺人，被应邀参加开业酒会。  
“签给Tony Stark真的不甘心…”  
“Tony毕竟资金雄厚，很多慕名想要来签约的艺人都被拒之门外，加上他的Si，以后如果能拍电影都是大制作，影响力和报酬都会很不错。而且，之前的违约金也是Tony一次付清。”  
Loki怎么会不懂，就是嘴上不服而已，不过想想自己那高额的违约金，心里还是痛快了许多。  
“我可不想明天上头条，我现在可是有Cp的人。”拍掉腰间的手，Loki故作一脸嫌弃。  
“Copy That,Sir！”Thor笑着说道，跟在身后。

Peter看到两个人喝着香槟，Loki黑色中长发用发胶打理好，一身墨绿色西装，白色衬衫搭配暗格领带，袖扣却是耀眼的金色。而Thor的金发系上发圈，额前垂下零零散散的碎发，灰色西服同色系领带，袖扣则是…墨绿色。  
秀恩爱能秀到这种细节里？  
Peter抓抓头发转身走开却撞见了好久没见的那个人。

“Mr. Stark…Long Time No See…”  
“Nice Suit.”

一个多月没见，这就是两个人的第一次对话。

Peter被夸赞的这身是Loki在韩国硬买给自己的西装，结果回来就放进了衣柜里雪藏寻不到一个场合，没想到今天上阵先是被Karen好评了一番现在又得到了Tony的。  
刚想张口告诉是Loki挑的，想了一想，还是算了，没有开口。  
而Peter的问候则让Tony内心感慨“你还知道这么长时间没见啊”。  
抬手搂上自家小明星的腰，感受到怀中人的僵硬便移上了他肩。  
“带你认识认识别人。”  
“那…Loki呢？”  
“这个时候还能想着别人，也只有你敢说出来。”Tony瞪了一眼Peter就把他拉走了。  
介于两个人之前的关系和争吵，现在的姿势让Peter无比尴尬，可当着这么多人的面，也不好意思拒绝，只得作罢。

红酒，香槟不断交替喝着，接连见了二十来个人却滴酒未沾的Peter感觉身边的男人已经开始脸色泛红，替他挡下之后的所有推杯后，Tony已经上了劲头开始站不稳了。  
“我哪里需要你替我喝？”  
自己的酒量Tony是知道的，但内心还是感动于他的袒护之举。  
于是也不在乎有没有人关注两个人的亲昵，看着Tony站不住的时候主动搂过他，和Loki打招呼先走一步，拜托他帮忙看一下会场，便赶紧上了电梯。  
在电梯里，紧绷的身体总算能放松一下。自己扶着Tony靠着电梯，长长舒了一口气。转头，看见Tony的脸近在咫尺。  
喝了过多的酒脸色绯红，打理好的头发也有一丝凌乱，鬓角中藏着几根白发，眼角有细微的皱纹，会在笑起来时温柔的聚合。高挺的鼻梁，蜜色的眼瞳也有一些游离，领带被男人烦躁的扯开，露出精致的锁骨。  
这个男人年轻的时候一定是万众倾倒吧。  
Peter心想的同时，“叮”的提示音告知着两个人到达地下车库。  
坐在驾驶位上，给男人放下座椅系上安全带，空调打到适宜的温度后脱了自己的外套给他盖上，开启自动驾驶定位向Tony的家。  
Tony迷迷糊糊中感到身边的喧嚣声越来越小，身体有千斤重，只记得好像替Peter挡酒，然后…

“Peter…”  
听到Tony的呢喃，Peter小心翼翼的把手贴在了Tony的脸颊上，拽了拽盖在男人身上的西装外套，哄小孩子一样说道。  
“Mr. Stark…马上就到家了，别乱动。”  
Tony感到脸颊上微凉的手，觉得舒服了不少，想要更多的接触一下凉意，那只手却消失不见了，他很不满。  
“I～Want～More～”  
这声甜腻的撒娇是Peter从来没有听到过的，忍不住好奇地又将手探了过去，Tony贪婪地获取着这份舒适，甚至蹭了两下，嘴角也是满足地微微翘起。  
这个男人喝了酒就会撒娇吗？

停在豪宅前，只顾扶着Tony却把西装外套忘在车里的Peter被夜晚的冷风吹的一颤，哆哆嗦嗦的从Tony恶作剧般不断扭动的身上艰难摸索到钥匙，开了门。  
开了微弱的灯，按照脑中的记忆走向卧室，耳边却是Tony沉重的呼吸声，热气扑进敏感耳窝，Peter感到了异常燥热。  
“四十三天…”  
“嗯？”  
Peter正在疑惑着，Tony这边又喃喃说道。  
“四十三天，整整四十三天，Peter Parker…你居然真的…不联系我…从韩国回来我知道你忙，我为了关注你手机里下满了各种社交软件，才能知道你在干什么，你在哪里，你过得怎么样！”  
Tony因为醉酒说不清楚话，但是仍然在继续说着。  
“我知道你认为…我们两个人…是交易…但是，你真的是在我身边最长的…一个了…你是我…第一个带回家的人…我特别后悔那天晚上让你回去…我不是故意的…”  
Peter震惊地楞住了，这算是吐露心声吗？  
“看到你和…Loki在一起各种暧昧…尤其是在温泉的那次，我真的是嫉妒…真的，当时脑子都…不好用了，只想让你留在我身边…那一晚是我太冲动…”  
嫉妒？  
Peter有些不敢相信他嘴里说着的竟然是这个词。  
“I Am Truly Sorry For That Night,Peter,I Meant It…”  
“I Already Forgive You,Mr. Stark…”Peter快要撑不住这个醉酒之人的沉重身躯，“你先进去躺下…”  
说着分了神，被Tony一用力按在了走廊的墙上吻了上去，没有暴躁，有的只是怜惜和温柔，没有借着酒精作祟，只是用心的在吻着。  
Tony喝了酒之后，力量都用在束缚住Peter身上。Peter这个没有喝醉的人居然反抗不了，只能任由眼前的男人禁锢着自己。  
Tony试探着撬开了Peter的牙关，吻住了男孩。  
缠绵的吻，醉了男孩，也醉了Tony多日以来的相思，按耐不住的想念溢出来，醇香了整个房间。

葡萄酒的味道，Tony撒娇的味道。

Tony嘴中一直喃喃着男孩的名字。  
软腻的鼻音叫的Peter心中那些疑惑都快要融化，男人委屈迷茫的双眼哪怕对不上焦也不离开他的脸半分。  
“I Love You,Peter, I Always Love You,My Boy.”  
Peter在男人怀里睁大了双眼，忘记了回应。  
这是…告白？  
醉酒的话能相信吗？  
止不住怦怦乱跳的心，Peter只有去哄着Tony分散注意力。  
“Mr. Stark…回到床上睡觉吧…今晚…别闹了…”  
“不！我要在这里睡…”  
“乖～”  
“那给我奖励，我就回去！”  
Peter叹了口气，非但没能安定下他躁动的心，这会反而跳得更燥乱，他好像完全不能抗拒这样的Tony Stark…  
“想要什么奖励？”  
“抱我…吻我…”Tony说着还把脸凑了过来等待。  
“好了，可以回去睡觉了吗？”  
Peter像和小孩谈条件般亲了一下。  
“还没抱我呢…”  
这以后一定要再灌醉一次这个男人才行，把他这些幼稚的样子全拍下来在酒醒后循环播放给他看看…Tony Stark式的撒娇耍赖，二十不到的自己都做不到…  
好歹也是个练过的人，Peter打横抱起男人还算不上太吃力。  
感受到Tony毛茸茸的头靠在自己肩上乱蹭，男孩的心底也有了些动摇和释怀。  
至少，这四十三天，他也是有思念的。

 

 

 

 

 

 

Chapter17 猩红色

 

宿醉导致头疼的那种疼法。  
大概就是有颗炸弹在脑子里不停的横冲直撞却不引爆。  
“Ohhhhhhhh…Fuck……”  
Tony捂着脑袋从床上坐起来，敲着额头想要镇压疼痛，可惜太徒劳…  
他是怎么回到家的？  
记忆只停留在Peter给他挡了好多酒。  
所以好不容易见到日思夜想的人就在自己的醉酒和断片儿里结束了？他怕是当时兴奋得有些忘乎所以。  
“睡醒了？”  
Peter推门进来，穿了件Tony的衬衣和居家长裤，扣子只扣了下面的几颗，敞开的领口把里面的狼藉展现了个淋漓尽致。  
“一早就给我看这么刺激的画面？”  
“你还记得你昨晚都干什么了吗？”  
揉了揉还在发胀的太阳穴，Tony努力清算着所有的印象，可是哪怕是零星的或是断断续续的记忆都找不到。  
“我…”指了指Peter身上的痕迹，“没有伤到你吧…”  
Tony眼里闪着茫然的神色，带着点紧张，他生怕醉酒的不受控又破坏了才勉强回暖的关系，Peter被他盯得想笑，尤其是面前男人抱着自己撒娇的样子还历历在目，于是突然萌生了一个念头。  
“嗯…”拉了拉衬衫的衣领，Peter刻意躲避着男人的目光，“没…没事的，我已经习惯了…”  
这隐忍的模样捏得Tony五脏六腑都难受了起来，内疚直接浮在了表情上，拉过Peter的手，想说些什么。  
“抱歉…我…我并不想…”男人支支吾吾地整理不出道歉的语句，“Sorry…但凡以后我要做任何你不愿意的事情，你大可以拒绝我！”  
Peter被这突如其来的道歉说得有些诧异，更是惊讶于他真诚愧疚的样子。  
所以，Tony是真的不愿意伤害到自己…或许酒后所言也非不能信…  
“Mr. Stark，你是在担心…我？”  
“Sorry…Peter…”  
Tony没有松开男孩的手，他怕松了手，这个男孩逃离开他，自己也没有资格再去追了。  
“嗯～看来我的演技还是过关的…”Peter终是忍不住拆穿了自己的恶作剧，“你没伤害我。”  
“那你身上？”  
“昨晚帮你洗澡的时候你倒是想要…不过做到一半你睡着了…”  
“这样吗？”Tony抓了抓头发，“你别逞强不说，我是真的断片了…诶？你今天没工作吗？”  
“没有，约的广告明天下午试镜。”  
“什么广告？”想打破这阵尴尬，Tony正好抓着这个借口。  
“口红，Karen说她去沟通了内容，很不错。”  
“好像是听她说现在男性艺人代言口红效果会意想不到…和谁拍？”  
“呃…Loki，还有Wanda Maximoff…”  
“你们两个现在这么火了吗？”Tony心头酸酸的，“别拍着拍着假戏成真…”  
Peter想着昨晚那些借着醉意的告白，尽管他还不能敞开心扉全部接纳当做真的，可是尝试着自己向前迈进一步，也未必不可以。  
“Mr. Stark…你…这是吃醋了？”  
“我不否认。”  
“那…”Peter倾身吻了吻男人的眼睛，他最爱的地方，“你要继续你没有完成的事情吗？”  
男孩从来都是被动的，更不要提这样主动的诱惑了，这无疑是烧断Tony理智的行为。搂着Peter的腰，回给他一个更缠绵的吻。  
吻到一发不可收，吻到羞涩的人不再矜持，第一次伸出手去为Tony宽衣解带，也是Peter第一次知道性爱能够美妙到什么程度，他竟然有些沉迷，结束了一次之后又拉着Tony要了一次，不，可能不止一次，他们停下来裹着被子温存的时候窗外已经华灯初上。  
“累吗？”  
Tony隔着被子按摩着男孩的腰。  
“还好…”瞥见床头柜上的一盒烟，Peter伸手拿了过来，“我好像没见过你抽烟。”  
“我确实戒了很久了。”  
“要吗？”  
“如果你不介意的话。”  
“不介意。”  
Peter从烟盒取出一支叼进嘴里，拨开打火机点燃，要燃着一支烟总免不了吸进第一口，他不太喜欢烟味，便撑起身子，将这口云雾渡给了Tony。  
“你年轻的时候应该很好看吧…”  
望着男人抽烟的架势，Peter问了昨晚就留在心里的问题。  
“现在不好看吗？”  
“不不不…我不是这个意思，你现在也很好…”  
“那就别去管以前了，也许现在的我，更好。”  
Tony在男孩身边，只想告别过去的花花世界和自己，以前的他是什么样，他比任何人都明白，遗憾地想象着如果他们差不多大，或许…  
“不过，我倒是想到我年轻时候有一套西服，你穿着应该合适…”Tony说着下床进了衣帽间，“你在这儿过夜的吧？可能来不及去给你买明天的新衣服了。”  
“我的衣服还可以穿啊…”  
“穿我的！”  
Tony知道他们身高差不多，自己年轻的时候也清瘦过一阵子，所以他那套双排六扣的复古货会很适合Peter。  
以及…真的当他不知道那件深红色的西装是Loki买的吗！

次日拿到剧本的时候，Loki笑的一脸诡异，广告的女主更是笑的不怀好意。  
“这次可是货真价实的吻戏啊～”  
“为什么有女主还是我们两…”  
Peter赶紧拿过剧本翻看起来，题材确实不错，只是自己深深被套路的感觉是怎么回事。  
“不能借位吗…”头顶传来一声粗狂的哀怨。  
“别闹，这又不是我定的。”Loki丢了个白眼给寸步不离身的保镖先生，“你这是什么？”  
发现Thor手腕上多了一个奇怪的配饰。  
“我搞了一夜才弄好，你别乱扯…”  
穿梭在皮革和链条之间的一股编织，是Thor的金发混着Loki的一缕黑发，交织缠绕拧成结。  
“真难想象你做手工的样子…”Loki看懂了这是何物，自然放轻手上的力道，拇指摩挲着这根黑金色，“不过你什么时候剪了我的头发…哎算了…”  
“是不是该给我点奖励。”男人放低了声音说着。  
“好…”挠了挠Thor的下巴，“今晚去你那儿还是我家…”  
“都好。”  
一个笑得宠溺，一个笑得魅惑。  
“要不，你们两拍吧…”  
Peter被他们闪得睁不开眼。  
“别生气，Honey…”Loki摸摸触手可及的棕色软毛。

后来这场约会却不欢而散，Thor接到了Odin的电话被逼着回了家，却拒绝了Loki的跟随。  
老爹必须去敷衍，眼前的人也要安慰，分心间也就没答上Loki带刺的问题，等他反应过来，Loki早就甩开他走远了。  
想要去追，电话却铃声大作，空气中都能闻到父亲的暴怒。

Peter从未见过Loki会连连失误NG。  
“Sorry…Sorry…One More Time…”再一次，还是状态不佳，Loki有些自责。  
“没事，先休息一下吧。”这次的导演脾气出了名的好，“Wanda你可以先来你的部分吗？”  
“当然。”  
移步休息区，被Peter递了一杯咖啡。  
“状态不对啊…”  
“说出来你可能不信，我居然被吵架影响了工作。”  
Peter比较不相信的是前半部分，他们也会吵架吗？  
“怎么回事？”  
“不提也罢，陈芝麻烂谷子的破事。”拿掉咖啡杯上的盖子，Loki不喜欢小口的啜饮，“你今天这造型，嗯～”  
粉色的连帽卫衣外是一件落肩款式的牛仔大外套，配了条灰白色的Skinny Pants和Cl的新款，以及各种叛逆的饰品，和平日里收敛乖巧的样子大相径庭，头发也是带着凌乱的风格，眼尾也带上了一抹反差的黑色眼线，不得不说，Peter的气质有着无限的潜力，遇上了对的经纪人才能发挥到极致…只是有一个地方很怪…  
“你垫了多少增高垫…”今天的男孩已经到他的眉骨了。  
“呃…”Peter指了指正在拍摄的Wanda脚上那双高跟和手里剧本上被划了横线的地方。  
这彻底逗笑了Loki，让他从郁闷里暂时释放出来。

Peter和Wanda饰演了一对恋人。

女孩子有一支最爱的口红——「Scarlet」，这天临出门前男孩宠溺的为咬着手指撒娇的她唇上添上那抹猩红和一个不会留下印记的吻。  
猩红色的鞋，猩红色的高跟，猩红色的唇，猩红色的血。  
他们却在旅行的路上遭遇了车祸，烟火浓烈，受了轻伤的黑发男人从另一辆车里下来想去救尚还清醒的女孩，却被摇了摇头，她伤的太重了，弥留的意识支撑着她让男人去救自己的恋人。  
看着男人抱出了昏迷中的男孩，她那双绿色的眼睛对上同样颜色的眸，红唇翕动，像是在说谢谢，也像是在说我爱你。

苏醒的人映入眼帘的是一双同为翠色的瞳孔，和一闪而逝的红唇，男孩揉揉眼，觉得自己是后遗症产生的幻觉。  
男人表示要对他负责，却并不被领情，欲言又止最后只是黯然神伤的离去。  
可是他们总能意外的相遇，街角，马路，商场，墓园。  
这个发色如浓墨的男人，有着喜欢咬食指的动作，每当他们眼神碰撞，总是有一抹猩红浮于他的唇。  
男孩开始心神不宁，他渐渐地跟踪起了他。  
去卖场挑选食材，一个人看奇幻风格的电影，思考的时候会轻嗑手指…  
这些画面，无一例外和他的恋人生前的影像重叠，直到某个晚上，男人回家的路上驻足在展示窗前，修长的手指抚上玻璃，位于这之下的，是女孩常伴于身的「Scarlet」…  
而透过反射，除了自己，男人清楚得看见那个他没有救出来的女孩，四目相对，一切藏于不言中。  
转过身，被男孩托住后颈，吻住，唇色显现，月光变得猩红，身影交替，他找到了他的恋人…

“晚上陪我去喝酒？”  
“不了吧…我和Mr. Stark约好了…”  
“那这场吻戏我就不停NG咯？”  
“试试看。”  
导演那边已经在倒数。  
“记得弯点你的腿…”  
“Action！”  
Peter从Loki肩背抚上他的脖子，知道这个喜欢恶作剧的男人想要抵抗，手中悄悄下了狠劲将他带向自己，轻轻触碰了一下，剧本里写的是四唇相贴吻得深情，Peter临时改成了蜻蜓点水之后咬了Loki的下唇一小口…  
“卡！”  
导演一声令下，两个人都暗自较劲的在等着结果。  
“OK～过！”  
Loki只得忿忿不平地看着Peter向他吐了吐舌头。  
出来混总是要还的，这一咬，报了他之前撩Peter的所有了。  
Wanda看着喜笑颜开的导演内心满足感爆棚。  
“怎么样，我这个提议比你们之前什么三角恋好多了吧？”

 

 

 

 

 

 

Chapter18 Destiny

 

几周之后广告流通，最后的画面是三个人的依次回眸，Wanda的神秘温婉，Loki的一眼万年，以及邪邪一笑的Peter，引出用口红书写于屏幕的「Scarlet」。  
没有什么比各大专柜卖到断货更有直观的说服力了。  
身边少了时刻盯着自己的保镖，Loki夜夜流连声色场所，若不是靠着强大的Cp人设和Stark手下那些团队公关或是拦截了大部分的通稿，小道记者配上狗仔构筑的火辣花边新闻早就将他埋葬了。  
喝得醉醺醺回到家，刚打开门就撞在了结实的胸口上，熟悉得不需要去看也知道是谁。  
“我明天把门锁换了…”  
男人一个多月的人间蒸发。  
Loki不是没有找过他，家里没有回来过的迹象，就连昨天晚上，还拨了几十遍无法接通的电话。  
“现在要么…你走，要么我走…”  
Thor合上了门，圈过Loki的腰，将踉踉跄跄的他拥入怀中想要开口道歉，可是扑进鼻子的却是杂乱的味道，香水脂粉混合着烟酒。  
还有一半印在衣领一半印在脖子上的口红印。  
“你！”  
Thor是一点都不愿意相信那些流传出来的消息的，原本抱着Loki的手已经死死抓住了他的双肩。  
“怎么？我以为我们是分了手的。”  
“我从来没这么想过！”  
“我有什么好的…不过是当年正巧被送到了你的床上，不是你，也会是别人。”Loki嘴角带着戏谑的笑意，“只要我想，我现在随时可以爬上别人的…”  
剩下的话还没说出口，一阵天旋地转，他又被这个一身怪力的男人扛了起来，胡乱的挣扎换来的只是屁股上狠狠的一个巴掌。  
这个澡洗的一点都不愉快，Thor恨不得褪了他一层皮，就因为这些不知道哪里来的味道和印记。  
被扔进床的时候Loki眼睛发红噙着泪，这些日子他恼火、后悔，到了最后还是委屈和担心，被麻痹已久的神经只要Thor一个拥抱就全线崩溃，无论人前的他是毒舌也好是放纵也好。  
“对不起…”  
出口的道歉只说了一半便被Loki封在了吻里，没有章法没有技巧，疯狂蛮不讲理，宣泄着多日的不满，这自然是激起了Thor的所有欲望和思念。  
一向温柔的轻吻变得焦躁，他鲜少在Loki身上留下痕迹，但是今天一切都成了例外，每一个吻痕都深得快要滴血。  
“嗯…轻点，Thor…别咬…”  
男人没有停下啃咬Loki胸前红润的动作，浅色的乳珠已在他口中饱满红肿，可他却依然在厮磨拉扯。  
“疼…”白皙的身体发着颤栗，“你要把它咬下来吗！”  
Thor不置可否，只等Loki实在快受不住了才松口，安抚似的舔着，敏感的身子承受不来得主动向他贴近。无视着扭动的腰肢和Loki的抓挠，男人分开这能倾倒众生的修长双腿，继续在大腿内侧烙着他的印记。  
“你要干…就干…别…嗯…疼…”Loki有点慌，这个男人从来没有在床上一言不发过，“Thor…别不说话…”  
他依然得不到回应，房间里只能听到自己细碎的呻吟断断续续。  
所幸，那个巨物进入他身体的时候没有太痛，Thor在他背后垫了两个枕头，这个角度能将男人抽插的景象完全收入眼底。  
“嗯…慢点…太深了…”  
掐着Thor粗壮的手臂，然而这点疼痛对Thor来说更像是情趣的抓挠。  
“你今天…发…慢点…什么神经…”  
不说话的男人似乎在把全部的精力集中在干他这件事情上，他不再有多余的力气说些什么，只能任由悄然升起的快感吞没自己。

Loki怀疑自己明天还能否下床，腰仿佛失去了知觉，喉咙发出的声音也开始干涩，几分钟前他被操出了高潮，现在换了个姿势，跪趴在床上，腰胯被抓着，该死的男人还没射。  
“Thor…我…真的不行了…求你快点…”  
也许是Loki难得的服软唤醒了Thor，感受到手里的身体在一点点流失着力量，他终于放弃坚持，迅速释放了自己积压已久的欲望。

“你今天…到底怎么了？”  
Loki说出来的话尽是沙哑。  
“Loki…”男人圈紧了怀中的人，“我不会离开你的…”  
“嗯…”  
Loki大概知道Thor为什么要说这句话，可他除了回应一声，也无法做到更多了。  
“I Am Sorry For…”Everything。  
临时的变故，家里各种横生枝节和威胁让他被迫失联，寸步不离的承诺成了空话，就连拥抱也是哑口无言…  
Loki看惯了这个大块头平时耀眼又没心没肺的笑容，在昏暗中却瞥见了悔恨压抑的神情，不禁让他胸口沉闷。  
翻身跨坐在Thor身上，捏着男人的下巴让他眼神全部注视着自己。  
“别他妈说这些废话，我不会再从你身边逃开了…”你个胆小鬼，Loki心里暗暗骂道。  
抓起Thor带着编发的手，十指紧扣，摆在两个人眼前。  
“你这不是拴住我了吗？依赖你不代表软弱到处处都需要你保护！”  
“我担心…”  
“担心什么？担心我哪天突然变心不要你了？如果是这件事以外的，你不信我，也该信命运…”  
Loki的内心远比他想象的要强大…所爱之人给予的承诺和安慰，比任何东西都让他坦然。  
“这辈子都别想逃，Loki。”  
终是展开了阴郁了几十天后的第一个笑容，Thor一手环住Loki的腰，一手扣住男人的后脑拉向自己，不容抗拒的深深吻下去。  
“这个姿势，你还欠我一次吧，Darling～”Thor笑着说，腰上的手不老实的在Loki尾椎骨处骚扰。  
“不知道你能不能降得住我，God Of Thunder～”Loki挑衅着咬上Thor的下唇。  
呻吟和拍打声在黑暗中肆意游荡，不甘心地为刚才的挑衅负着代价。

Again…  
Tony扶着额，又是时代广场的巨幕，正式看到了Peter的广告，忙了一阵子才想起来错过了男孩的广告首播。看着男孩和Loki的互动，虽然嫉妒，不得不承认这个广告的创意的确很好，除了…最后Peter对Loki的吻，听Jar说这个修改还是他那个神秘叨叨的女朋友的提议！  
念念不忘广告中的叛逆男孩，妖艳的眼尾勾走了男人的魂魄。  
Tony顺手打了个电话，让助理照着男孩穿过的这一身的行头，一样不差的买下来送到家。  
结果Happy那个比钢筋都直的直男，拖了一周才买齐全送到他手里。

巧的是电话也在此刻响起，是自家小明星，昵称换成了Donut，还有他从Ins上下载的男孩的自拍。  
Tony清清嗓子，装作很忙的样子接起了电话。  
“什么事？！”  
“Mr. Stark…你今晚有时间吗？我主演的电影今晚首映！制片方给我邮寄了剪辑完的电影蓝光碟，今晚能两个人在家一起看吗？”  
闭着眼睛都能听出来男孩在电话那头兴奋的语气，Tony嘴角不自觉上扬，却仍然压低声音镇定的说：“这个事情你不用管了，我安排，晚上七点在家等我我去接你。”  
为什么在家看电影还要来接我？是去他家吗？一想到之前在Tony家自己忘情的种种主动，Peter的脸瞬间烧红，绞尽脑汁想晚上怎么委婉拒绝再一次在他家…

晚上不到七点Tony准时在楼下等自己，刚想着怎么明说不要再上床的事，就被搂在怀里吻了下去。  
感到怀中的男孩软下身子，Tony克制住自己，打开车门，说了一声“换衣服”就坐到了驾驶位置。  
Peter正一脸疑惑，开门进去就看见了粉色连帽卫衣和牛仔外套，还有裤子鞋子，完完整整的一套拍广告的装备！  
绝对吃醋了！  
这个男人没有喝醉的时候就这么口是心非吗？  
叹了一口气，Peter小心翼翼问道。  
“Mr. Stark，我能…”回家换吗？  
“No Way！”Tony打断了他的想法，“再磨蹭下去可就看不完整了～”  
“好…”  
无奈地挤进这狭小的空间换上了还挂着吊牌的一整套新衣，转脸看到Tony正怀好意地欣赏着自己。  
“就这么好看吗？”  
“安全带。”Tony收回目光提醒了一下身边的男孩，“还有二十分钟开场。”  
“嗯？所以我们是要去电影院吗？”  
“是啊，很久没去了吧。”启动车子，余光扫见男孩脸上按捺不住的期～待。

站在人群密集的影院等候区，Peter还是有点担忧，虽然现在面对粉丝不会无所适从，可万一引起了骚动，还是太麻烦了。  
“Mr. Stark…要不我们还是回家看？被认出来不太好…”  
Peter内心倒是很感动Tony费尽心思要带自己来看电影，细细算起来，真的好长时间没有在电影院体验过和大家一起看过电影了。  
“自然点…”Tony摘下墨镜架在男孩鼻梁上，又伸手给他拉起卫衣帽子，骚气的紫色的墨镜和这身竟是意外相配，他显然更是乐意Peter共享了自己的物品，“被认出来也没什么，就当是首映惊喜好了…”  
“那我去买饮料，要什么？”  
“你决定。”

影厅的最后一排，Peter坐在Tony身边往嘴里塞着爆米花，还不忘和男人解释着剧情。  
“Mr. Stark…拍的时候背景可简陋了，剪辑修改加了特效就是不一样啊！”  
“Mr. Stark！ Mr. Stark！快注意有重要人物要出现了！”  
“Loki真的好帅…演的真好…”  
原本心思真的只在电影上的Tony被男孩的喋喋不休引得侧目，他是觉得自己看不懂电影还是怕自己没有心思关注他的电影？显然答案不会是前者。  
“小点声，不要影响我对自家艺人演技的检验…”说着Tony喝完了手中的咖啡，含了块冰在嘴里。  
“我还以为你会没兴趣…那…那你觉得怎么样？签了我会不会很亏…”  
剩下的话语被堵在了嘴里，Tony扣住男孩的后脑，轻而易举地勾住了男孩因为吃惊来不及闪躲的舌头。  
焦糖爆米花的味道，Tony又要在“被Peter养成的习惯”里加上尝试焦糖爆米花这个选项了。  
还未融化的焦糖和玉米碎混在男孩的舌尖，被Tony勾到了自己嘴中，甜的发腻。  
冰块被被作为交换推进了Peter嘴中，男孩被冷得一抖，却没有足够的技巧将它抵回去，只能抓着Tony的衣领，唇舌相缠，以两人口腔的温热来融化掉这股寒意。  
“Mr. Stark！”  
“安静的看电影！”  
“我只是…”  
“还想继续吗？”  
Peter这回才算是老实地闭了嘴，直到电影散场，都没再说上一句。  
“我的眼光不错。”走出电影院，Tony揽着男孩的肩说着。  
Peter知道他这句话实则是在赞美自己，心里还是很满足的。  
“看来我以后要仰仗着你给我挣钱了…”  
“呃…”Peter听到这里却是真的想起了自己满满的日程表，“后面好长时间我可能都会很忙…所以…”  
“所以又不能常见面了是吗？”  
“Sorry…”男孩歉意地看着Tony，为下午还想方设法不去他家而有些后悔，“我跟你回家吧…”  
只不过即使回了家，夜晚也过的十分安然。  
尤其是Peter几次欲言又止，让男人忍不住笑出了声。  
“你是觉得不常见面就拴不住我了？”  
“也不是…”  
Peter的确有些小心思，自从Tony醉酒的那一晚，他压抑着的情感逐步被自己释放了出来，不仅仅是期待着见到这个男人，甚至多了没理由的担忧和假想敌。  
“乖…”Tony把困得快要睁不开眼睛的小明星拖进了自己怀里，“安心忙你的工作，有时间就来找我。”  
“可能…真的很少…”  
“这么大牌？那…Tony Stark的时间也是要预约的！”  
“我也需要吗？”  
“嗯…”Tony认真地思考了一会儿，“先给你张通行证吧！”  
“什么通行…唔…”  
被亲吻着入睡的感觉可真好…

 

 

 

Chapter19 老友的献计

 

Peter这一次是真的红了，红到连见一面确确实实成了奢侈，Tony在某些不满足的时候总吃味地说他后悔给了Peter最好的经纪人，那个兢兢业业的Karen，没有接错过任何资源，一步步让他成长为一个成熟的演员，优质的偶像。  
所以连他想找Peter都很困难，即使他是Stark Entertainment的老板也没有特权，需要通行证的恐怕是他自己吧。  
每次的匆匆一面，甚至来不及说上几句好听的情话，相拥入眠后的清醒，身旁早就空无一人，身份似乎对调了一样，他才是Peter Parker包养的男人。  
这抽空才能约会的一年间，他已经不习惯除了Peter以外的任何人，不需要也不愿意回到原来那些纸醉金迷中去。  
可是Tony的心在这些一个人的日子里还是乱成了一团。  
因为他看到节目里Peter被问喜欢什么类型的人。  
“嗯…善良幽默的吧…”显然Peter是迟疑的思考了一阵。  
他可是和善良沾不上什么边的吧…幽默倒是幽默，只不过男孩在他身边真的会觉得开心吗？  
Tony烦躁的关上了电视，他居然为一个二十岁不到的男孩的话，说不定还是设定好的话惴惴不安。  
遗憾的是，他过早的结束了观看。

“可以具体一些吗？可是有很多人在等着你的回答呢~”  
主持人绝不会对这种模糊的答案满意。  
“要怎么具体一些？”  
“比如说长相和性格。”  
“我喜欢眼睛好看，睫毛长的…”Peter想了想又补充了一句，“喝醉了酒会跟我撒娇的。”  
“那还真是可爱，既然你这么说了，想必各位心中都有点谱该怎么获得Peter Parker的青睐了…啊，那继续下一个问题吧…”  
“好，希望不要是什么奇怪的。”  
“那可能你要失望了，还记得你的「绯闻男友」Loki吗？这是关于他的…”  
“哦？那我一定知无不言。”Peter大方的等着提问，他现在应对这些已然得心应手。  
“这是来自叫Tiffany的问题。有一段时间没有看到你们合作了，十分希望你们可以再次一起出演，你们两个看起来就是天生一对，我想问，你们还会再合作吗？另外Loki最吸引的你的地方是什么？你喜欢他哪里？你们会在一起吗？”  
“Wow…这真的是一个问题吗…”  
“没办法，她在规定字数内问完了。”  
“好吧…”说起来，他确实很久没有见到这个男人了。  
“Loki…特别喜欢恶作剧，我们之前合作的还是挺频繁的，其实我们这个Cp就是他一时兴起的杰作。”  
“咦？你很清楚这个事情嘛…”  
“我还看过Fanfiction呢…”  
“Yoooooooo，有什么感想吗看过那些…”  
“嗯…请让我在上面一次吧！”  
一句话引得许多来现场的少女尖叫连连。  
“嘿~冷静点姑娘们，后面的问题还没回答不是吗，你们等下再激动。”主持人控制了一下现场的情绪，“你可以接着说了。”  
“Loki的气质太好了，你们也知道他穿西装特别有范儿，我是挺希望能再合作点什么的，诶后面是什么问题来着？”Peter干脆伸手问主持人要了那张手卡照着念，“喜欢他哪里…嗯…他嘴唇挺软的…”  
这个回答自然又是掀起了一阵喧哗。  
“至于会不会在一起…嗯…你们可以尽情去创作…”  
微笑着将手卡递还回去，Peter心里想的是，别说在一起了，再拍一次吻戏，怕是要被Thor撕成碎片吧…  
还有，他刚刚说的理想型，脑子里映射的居然是Tony…原来自己对Tony的感情已经渗透进了他的潜意识里了，这有些意外，随着他和Tony在一起的时间越来越久，想要保留收敛的情意却违背了意志的悄然生长。  
他有点想念Tony了…  
是不是过两天可以让Karen帮他推掉一些行程，他想去见见他…

Tony这几天都赖在Jarvis那里。  
“你要是有病，我可以给你治，不然你能不能别在这碍着我？”  
金发碧眼的绅士嘴里说出的话可不是那么优雅。  
“心病不算吗？”  
“抱歉我没有心理医生的执照。”  
Jarvis真的挺嫌弃抱着个手机不时傻笑或者皱眉的Tony。  
“那你去考一个吧，然后帮我治治。”  
“哎…真是够了…”绅士拉过椅子坐在Tony面前，“那你说说，都什么毛病。”  
“我们这段关系，开始的太荒谬…”  
“结果发生变化了是吗？你爱上他了？”  
Jarvis只见过Tony口中的男孩一次，还是早前被人下药昏迷的时候，其实那次他还挺惊讶看到Tony对一个人如此紧张，真应该把这个口是心非的男人当时的样子拍下来。  
“明知故问…”  
“明知？我可不知道你的心思…什么都不说，就指望别人去猜你？”  
看着Tony瞪着自己的大眼睛满是无辜，Jarvis觉得有趣极了。  
谁都有过年少不懂事，他自己也在数十年前迷恋过Tony Stark，但他没有选择明朗心思，也没有放肆那点感情恣意，只是埋于时间，任它被腐蚀得变质，以一个朋友的情意破土而出，收获了一个更多面的Tony。  
感情无处安放的花花公子，被一个差了一辈的小明星弄得晚节不保，悲愤交加地折磨自己，大多数原因是他开始顾及了别人的感受。  
Jarvis打算帮帮这个心口不一的老友。  
“要不要配合我试试看你家这个小明星的心意？”  
这让Tony眼神有又开始起了神采。  
“我一定做个特别听话的病人。”  
“把那孩子电话给我。”  
Jarvis含着笑意看这个男人万般不舍的调出了通讯录放在自己面前。

连着两天没有收到回复的消息和接不通的电话，让Peter有点焦虑，他磨了Karen好久才换取了三天的的空档。  
就在这奢侈假期即将告吹之前，他终于接到了来电，可惜的是，是个陌生号码，电话那头华丽的腔调介绍着自己是Jarvis。  
“你该来我这看看Tony…他不太好。”  
“What？？？？”

路上Peter完全一副心不在焉，被后面的人按了两次喇叭才发现信号灯早已跳绿。  
他买了一辆和Tony一样的车。  
没有Tony那辆风骚，选了个低调的灰黑色，决定买车之后，甚至没有多想的，就直接要了这辆，也许是为了能在某天载着他的时候也让他一如既往的习惯吧…  
Jarvis的私人诊室倒出乎意料的在人烟稀少的地区，让不太熟悉路的Peter绕着导航一阵好找。进了这个医生的家，自然是给他本就焦躁的心情上添了些堵。  
会客室一眼到底没有人，问候了一声也并没有回应。  
脑海里萦绕的那句“他不太好”愈发得令Peter慌张。  
内室的门虚掩着，他抱着试探的心情推开，眼前一幕直接把Peter欠佳的情绪点了把大火。  
他看见Jarvis正弯腰吻了Tony的额头，而那个男人在躺椅上睡的深沉。  
“你这是？”尽力放平和了语气，依旧掩盖不了Peter眼里铺上的一层霜，这不像那个对谁都唯唯诺诺的自己了。  
纵使这个走过来带他离开内室的男人高了他一大截，中烧的怒火也没有丝毫怯懦。  
“喝什么？”  
Jarvis背对着男孩，在料理台上翻弄着各种罐子。  
“我什么都能喝。”  
“哦？”闻言，Jarvis放回了手里装着咖啡豆的罐子，打开了挂壁的酒柜，“喜欢哪种？”  
“你可以全拿出来。”  
好胜心跃跃欲试，就是幼稚的想把这个禁欲的绅士灌趴下。  
“知道你能喝，我才不上你的当…”  
看来Tony什么都会对他说。  
拿着两杯酒，Jarvis坐在了Peter对面，递给他一杯，不动声色地打量着眼前的男孩。  
确实不太像Tony以前的眼光，漂亮可是没有侵略性，成熟感还在发育之中，更别提那些骨子里带来的媚俗。气质像得天独厚的山脉中深埋着的源泉，纯净却蕴藏着无限的能量。  
“你该说点什么，不管是你口中的不太好，还是别的。”  
“他因为你有了心结，有时候甚至难以入睡。”  
“因为…我？”  
“Tony觉得你们关系开始的太荒谬了，直到他无法全身而退，他想着是时候该放弃了…”Jarvis停顿下来收集着Peter眼里的诧异，“如果你只把Tony当做你的金主…抱歉请允许我这么说。还是不要再纠缠他的感情了…你该得到的，已经得到了…”  
Peter没有说话，诚如金发医生所言，他现在拥有着他想象之外的一切，最好的经纪人，最优质的资源，花不完的片酬，还不用去挖空心思讨好别人…  
若是说自己全靠着Tony也不尽然，可究其根本，没有Tony，必不会有今天的Peter Parker…  
“在想什么？”Jarvis酒杯磕上玻璃圆几的声音令男孩抬起了头，“我是个医生，我自然能治好他，我也比任何人都了解他，既然Tony已经决定要找一个地方安放他那颗心，没有比我这里更合适的了。”  
在想什么…  
Peter在想那个Tony酒醉的晚上，含糊却深情的告白，耍着无赖的表明心思，幽怨的觉得自己只是他的金主…  
看来这个男人，不是喝多了胡言乱语，而是酒后吐真言…那么他向前一步的举动并没有错！现在的状况，如果没有理解偏差，就是长时间的缺乏温存导致了Tony…思念成疾？  
“要是没什么反对意见，希望你处理好上司与下属的身份…感情上，就此别过好了。”  
Jarvis说着便起身走回那间屋子，将将搭上把手，另一只胳膊已然传来了抓力。  
医生嘴角勾勒出的一丝弧度消失在转过身的刹那。  
“不同意吗？”  
“我种下的病因，自然只有我能治，不劳旁人费心了。”  
Peter说完，抢在Jarvis之前扭动了门把进了屋。  
「咔哒」…  
“幼稚…”上锁的声音Jarvis听的很清楚。  
原来非得有人和你抢才行吗？孩子就是孩子…还是一老一小两个！  
桌上的电话嗡嗡震动着，绅士看着来电画面笑得如暖风和煦。  
“我看到消息了，今天想吃意大利菜吗？我知道一家呢…”  
“那你去旁边的咖啡屋等我吧～他们家的拿破仑很好吃…”  
“另外等会儿得告诉你一件非常好玩的事～别急，到了再说～My Little Witch…”

 

 

 

Chapter 20 Venery

 

该死的Jarvis！他一定是给我喝了安眠药要不就是给我打了一针！我得找他算账！  
“Jar…！”Tony醒来之前的混沌中想起了自己为何入睡，慌忙的睁开眼想找他这个内心邪恶的老友麻烦。  
“没有Jarvis，只有我…很…失望吗？”  
“不不不，看见你我真是意外…毕竟你现在这么忙…”  
“他说你精神不太好，总是失眠？”Peter心里是有些疑虑的，这个满口嘲讽的Tony哪里像个病人。  
“啊…对没错…”Tony差点忘记老友的苦肉计战术，赶紧躺回去，痛苦的拍着他的额头，“我几乎无法入睡…闭上眼，都是你被我伤害而逃走的噩梦…”  
“然后呢？”Peter感觉自己是不是中了个圈套，Tony的反应未免有些过于尴尬。  
“你可能只把我当成个用金钱收买你的花花公子…可是我…”  
“要不我们先回家吧…”Peter抓抓脖子打断了演技浮夸的男人，“你的…演技…有点烂…”  
这回Peter可以确定他大概是被演了一出。

看到和自己同款的车，Tony心里还是免不了得意。他的小明星出息了，却选了他所喜爱的。  
“你车呢？”Peter不解地看着钻进副驾驶的男人。  
“Jar给我下药了，我开不了…”  
“为什么？”  
“咳…我是说我感冒他让我吃了药，结果睡着了，头昏昏沉沉的…”  
“那你睡会儿吧…回家有点远…”  
Peter笑了笑，没去揭穿这个圆不下去的慌，为Tony放下座椅，又伸手脱了自己的外套给他。  
“我衣服里有墨镜，你最好戴起来，路上太阳挺辣的…”  
他的小明星竟然现在这么会照顾人了…  
其实Peter一直都挺会照顾别人的，不管是在剧组鲜少给人添麻烦，还是初次见面就为Karen挡了酒，拍广告对女明星的彬彬有礼，或者是面对酒醉的Tony…只不过，Tony有些时候，更会照顾他而已。

回到家，Tony靠在沙发上活动着身子，车子再好，坐时间长了终归浑身不自在。  
“Mr. Stark…”  
“嗯？”  
“有件事…我恐怕得和你明说…”  
Peter一条腿跪进了男人大开的双腿间，双手撑着他身后的沙发靠背，距离只剩暧昧。  
“我听着呢…”这纯白的T恤怎么那么色情，款式太短了，这个姿势把Peter的腰都弄得若隐若现。  
“我爱上了一个人。”  
是我！Tony希望听到这个答案。  
“他长得很好看…我最爱他的那双眼睛…他也很有钱…还会制造很多高科技的东西…不过他太口是心非了…喝了酒跟我说爱我事后就不认账了…”Peter故作难过地撇撇嘴，“你说我该怎么办…”  
“你该把他按在沙发里…”  
“是的没错…”男孩收回一只手拨开Tony的衣领，在锁骨周围画着圈，“可我不知道他最近有没有背着我偷吃…他从前可是有名的花花公子…换情人的速度比换衣服都快…”  
Tony不满意小明星今天的这身打扮，裤腰太宽敞了，他伸手就几乎摸到了凹陷的股沟，他要炒了造型师。  
“快帮我想想，他有没有偷吃…”  
这句话Peter是蹭在男人唇上说的，等着他的回答，所以迟迟不继续行动，高挺的鼻尖也磨着男人同样完美的鼻子。  
“他已经快要饿死了…”  
“你这么肯定？那个英国医生…性感的要命啊…”  
Peter很清楚Tony没有找过任何人，他们忙里偷闲的每一次，Tony那个欲求不满哀怨的眼神是不会说谎的。  
轻啄了一下男孩刻意勾引又游离的唇，Tony快要听到自己心脏强烈跳动的声音了，就算Peter也有过偶尔的主动，可都是红着脸羞涩的样子…  
“需要给我做个全身检查吗？”  
“好…从这里开始吧…你不许动…”  
进步了许多的吻技很轻松就掌握了要领，软滑的小舌顶开Tony两排整齐的牙齿闯入口腔，卷着男人听话不动作的柔软肆意亵玩，无论是吮吸还是轻咬，男人都乖乖配合着之前的承诺。尽管他的手已经去脱男孩的裤子了，连同内裤一起剥落，探向他的两腿间，他的小家伙早已坚硬。  
检查完了这张嘴，Peter拉过男人的手，印了个还残留着湿意的吻。  
“你可能得舔湿它…不然会痛的…”  
“舔湿那一根呢？”  
“这取决于你的需求…”  
Peter先是含进了Tony的食指，舌头灵活的润滑了每一寸皮肤，继而勾过旁边的一指进入口中，没有丝毫怠慢地对待着，来不及下咽的津液顺着Tony的指缝滑落，还未等他消化这幅震撼的画面，Peter推出了他的两根手指，又一点点用舌尖描绘着他的无名指…小明星的嘴巴太小了，不能一次吞吐三根手指。  
“还要我继续吗？”  
“这可是你自己选的…”  
“Mr. Stark…你不能这样说，毕竟等会是你啊…”隔着裤子，Peter按在了撑起一块帐篷的地方，手掌不轻不重地揉了几下。  
“别急，Boy…”  
趁着手指还很湿润，Tony沿着那道神秘的缝隙寻到入口，缓缓进入了第一根手指。  
“放松点…”  
感觉到手上被紧紧吸着，Tony咬了男孩的耳垂，那个敏感的地方会让Peter酥麻的软下身子，才能方便他加一根手指去一点点开拓。  
“嗯…这里…也要…”  
Peter扬起头，曲线优美的脖子上两条筋线突起，性感得让人窒息，锁骨的形状也因为动作而展露无遗，一大片白皙的肌肤染了情欲的蜜色，邀请男人过来品尝。  
Tony自然是有求必应。  
“啊…你别…嗯，算了…”一阵刺痛，Peter知道这个小气的男人总想着在他身上留点自己的印记，这一次他决定不再拒绝，随他去吧，大不了被Karen骂一顿再贴上两块创可贴，“你的手…”  
“要慢一点吗…”  
“不…不是…都进来吧…你这样，反而难受…”  
“乐于为我的Super Star服务…”  
两指撑开变得柔软的内壁，挤进了第三根手指，接近于自己性器的宽度展平了小穴的每一条褶痕，敏锐的指尖搔刮着内中的兴奋点，耳边听着男孩难耐的喘息，身上也能感受着他的微弱颤抖。  
“Mr. Stark…停下…我不想…现在就…”  
“我是碰到哪儿了吗？”Tony非但没有停下，反而更是反复在那个脆弱的地方来回摩擦按压，“不过…不许你射…”  
“好…”  
Peter额头已蒙上了细密的汗，定过形的头发松散了些许，模样也正因如此而更显得乖巧，他竭力地控制着呼吸，不让隐秘之处的连连刺激迫使他释放欲望。  
“要我吗？”  
手指进出得顺畅，他可以保证男孩不会受伤或者疼。  
“要…我要你…我不要你的手…”  
“用过就忘，我会伤心的…”  
“Mr. Stark…”  
“好了好了…来…”  
抽出滑腻的手，Tony让男孩躺进沙发，看着他宽衣解带。  
“要我就主动点啊…Honey…”  
沙发的空间有点小，Peter伸展不开他的双腿，只得将靠里的那条腿搭在了靠背上，却不知这个动作竟是诱惑至极。  
“是你诱惑我的…”  
“是我的错，那你会不过来吗…”  
“我一向经不起诱惑。”  
托起Peter的小臀没有停留和墨迹长驱直入，顷刻间被包裹的紧密，让Tony深吸了一口气。  
“好大…”Peter也被填的满满的。  
“说吧，要我怎么服务你…”  
“让我在你怀中高潮…”  
“愿意为你效劳。”  
随着男人的撞击，Peter快要按捺不住快感的爆发，即使白色的T恤始终没有脱离他的身子，也能看得出胸前的红点都变得坚硬，在这件微微发透的衣服上尤显色情。  
“不需要我的触碰也如此敏感吗？”  
“也…也许…吧…嗯…”  
“那我更要好好看住你了…”  
“好…啊…Mr. Stark…我好像…撑不出了…”刚那几次碰撞不偏不倚地抽插过里面的致命处，这让Peter前端渗出了更多的液体。  
“射在我身上好了。”  
Tony握住男孩颜色漂亮的柱体，上下套弄了数次，便令本就在高潮徘徊的人脑中茫然一片，喉咙低低溢着抑不住的呻吟，全数射在了他的腹部和胸口。  
“这么多…看来这些日子，你也很乖…”男人奖励似的一插到底，换来他喜欢的沙哑呢喃。  
“从始至终，我只有你一个…”  
“从认识你的那天起，我也只有你一个…”  
“那你…知道…我回来时的那…嗯啊…那句话了吗？”好烦，为什么要在这种时候去探究那个问题，Peter被自己断断续续的话还是羞到了。  
“你爱我。”  
“嗯。”  
“别说话了…我可是想着再让你高潮一次的…”  
“那就…用力…别客气…”  
最后的假期，全数留在了疯狂里。  
Tony抱着Peter去浴室清理的时候天色已暗，疲惫不堪的男孩向往常一样赖在他怀里睡了过去。  
隐约间，听到Tony问了他。  
“你知道Loki最近在干什么吗？有部制作非常好的剧直接找了我，指名要你们两个去拍。”  
他确实好久没见到Loki了…

 

 

 

 

Chapter21 独占欲

 

终于不是独自醒来的早上。  
Tony搂着熟睡在身旁的Peter，欣赏着自家小明星的眉宇间趋于成熟的气质，渐渐摆脱了之前的青涩和天真。在娱乐圈这个是非之地，坚强的成长着，魅力一点点融于骨髓，包裹着他最初的纯净。  
不再是温室的花朵，自己对他的保护越来越少，这个男孩逐渐在掌控自己想要的生活。更加稳重，更加的诱人和挑逗，也有了更热烈的独占欲和爱，表白之后的Peter，更加撩人，也更能放的开自己，这也让Tony感慨万千。  
Tony笑着搂紧了身边人，即使这样，我也会陪在你身边，Peter Parker。  
感到被束缚的不自在，Peter嘟囔着挣扎了一下，迷迷糊糊的睁开眼睛，看到了Tony蜜色的瞳孔，眼带笑意的看着自己。  
“Morning～Mr. Stark…”  
Peter小声说着，还想要再睡一会，拉起被子盖住了头，完全不想管接下来的行程安排。

「嗡嗡」

Oh No…  
Peter抱怨着电话的震动吵醒了他，无可奈何的坐起身，看Tony起床接起电话。

“Tony，计划怎么样？车也没开走…”原来是Jarvis来询问自己。  
“Jar…Hi！都很好…一切顺利！谢谢你照顾我…车就先停你那里吧，你要是有时间就帮我开回来…”  
又是Jarvis！这个金发性感的男人对Tony绝对没安好心！Tony居然叫他Jar这种昵称？  
Peter脑子瞬间清醒，想起来昨天Jarvis对Tony的那个吻，还有他看Tony的眼神，温柔又心疼，这两个人绝对不是简单的朋友关系！！  
Peter想到了一个办法一问究竟…

Tony打完电话，回身看到床上人已不在，正在想着小野猫是不是溜了，就看到了即使在清晨也让Tony血脉喷涌的场景。  
Peter穿着自己的白衬衫，光着脚在厨房做着早餐。宽大的衬衫松松垮垮挂在男孩身上，白皙的天鹅颈上，星星点点的红痕一路藏到衬衫领口里。因为做饭的缘故，Peter把肥大的袖子挽到小臂，认真的煎着平底锅中的东西。  
衬衫下摆刚刚好盖住臀瓣，随着Peter身体轻微动弹，衬衫位置的移动，能看见男孩衬衫里连…内裤都没有穿，股缝在阴影里若隐若现。修长的大腿白皙干净，肌肉均匀饱满。  
Peter可能是因为光脚的原因，地面冰冷，抬起一只脚，贴在另一条腿上缓慢摩挲着，从小腿到脚踝，希望能温暖冰冷的脚掌。  
Tony感觉自己一早上就受到了强烈的感官刺激。  
Peter不自知的哼着歌做着早餐，不知道身后的男人已然靠近。  
双手扣住男孩的腰，不断摩挲着敏感带，下巴慵懒撒娇一般搁在男孩肩膀上，向耳朵里吹着热气。  
“没想到你还会做早餐啊，Peter～”  
“别闹了Mr. Stark…痒啊…嗯…以前在家也不能总是麻烦May做，就自己也偷偷在家学着做三餐。”  
“Good Boy…但是我现在…”Tony看了一眼锅中煎的鸡蛋和培根，“不想吃早餐只想吃你怎么办？！”  
勾过腰，把男孩转过来面对着自己。  
Tony觉得自己早晚有一天会意外身亡在这个一手养成的小妖精手里，这已经不是当初那个连接吻都会脸红的Peter Parker了…  
怀中的少年只系了中间的两枚扣子，胸前春光乍泄，衬衫的白色根本遮不住吻痕和牙印，浅色的凸起撑在衬衫下，仿佛在邀功主人一样挺立着。  
Peter知道自己的计划得逞了，忍住笑容。  
“Mr. Stark…手拿出去…我饿了先吃早饭行吗？”  
“你说的，先吃饭，再吃你。”强忍下早晨被撩拨的欲火，Tony坐在桌前，享受起小明星的早餐服务。  
牛奶，煎得金黄的鸡蛋和鲜香四溢的培根，还有蔬菜沙拉和面包机烘焙的面包片，只要是小明星做给自己的，他一样都不会挑剔。  
Peter端起杯子，温润的牛奶顺着喉结滑动，进入空空如也的胃中，得到Peter舒服的一哼。  
Damn！  
Tony看着Peter喝着牛奶，居然脑海中想到的是男孩第一次在浴室里给自己口的场景。  
自己没救了，Tony认命的想。正在准备忍住要崩溃的理智，就感觉到自己的小腿上，仿佛缠绕上了一条小蛇，瘙痒着自己的皮肤，舔舐着自己。  
Peter伸长了腿挑拨着Tony最后的底线，上半身却端端正正坐着，一本正经地吃着早餐。  
“Mr. Stark…你和Jarvis之前在一起过吗？”  
自己和Jarvis？喝着牛奶的Tony差点呛死。  
“怎么可能…我认识Jarvis这么多年…”  
“可是我昨天进内室的时候，分明看到Jarvis在亲吻你的额头，如果不是有意让我看到，这也太巧了吧…”  
为了配合Jarvis，昨天是一切都由他来安排，没想到Peter一直在纠结Jarvis对自己的感情…  
“我们两个人在大学认识，虽然不是同一个系，但是机缘巧合吧，就在大学期间一直有来往。毕业后我选择开公司创业，他选择成为医生。后来公司成功上市之后，碰到Jarvis工作不顺利，就邀请他做了我的私人医生，我们真的没有什么。”既然男孩想听，那Tony自然不介意告诉他，“而且，你知道我的，一直，很受欢迎。”  
“是吗？”Peter装作不小心碰掉了叉子，弯下腰去拾起，却像猫一样悄悄爬到桌子下，双手摸向Tony的腿根。  
Tony感到身下一凉，低头一看睡袍被解开，Peter匍匐在自己双腿之间，衬衫大敞，可以轻易看到里面斑驳的印记和腿间微勃的粉色玉茎。  
双手握住Tony的性器，Peter接着说道。  
“Mr. Stark…你可能不知道，昨天Jarvis看你的眼神，连我都吃了一惊，心疼又怜惜，那不是简单的友情…”  
我怎么知道？我都睡成那样了…Tony心想。  
男孩的手划过顶端，换来男人的一声闷哼。  
思绪被Peter灵活的双手打断，圆润的指尖是不是挂过铃口，也不忘记根部的双球，撸动着柱身，男孩抬眼望着Tony，不满意这样的答案。  
“我真的不知道…我们没有在一起过…他也不是我喜欢的类型…”Tony败下阵来，真诚地表达着他的心情，“他有女朋友的，就是和你拍口红广告的那个…”  
Peter拿牙齿轻轻磕碰着男人的柱身，引得男人疼的脸色都变了。  
“好好好，我们昨天确实是给你演了出苦肉计…嗯…这段时间我们聚少离多，嗯…我怕你不想和我在一起…都含进去宝贝～”Tony轻抚男孩的后脑，引导着Peter更深的吞吐自己的分身。  
闭上眼，全身心感受着男人的分身在自己嘴中直抵喉咙，收缩双颊，舌头也配合着舔弄铃口。  
Tony终究败给了男孩，尽数射在男孩嘴中。  
“说你是第二次口交的经验我都不相信，怎么学的？每天晚上想着我入睡的吗，Peter？”拉起男孩抱坐在餐桌上，双腿大开。  
“那你到底喜欢什么样的？”  
吻住男孩之前，Tony在Peter耳边一字一句认真地说着。  
“遇见你我才知道，我喜欢的类型长成了你的模样。”  
既然早晨撩拨我，就要做好去片场迟到的准备，Tony暗想着，托着男孩的后背把Peter放倒在餐桌上，手深入不着片缕的衬衫下摆中，享用着早餐之后真正的大餐。

 

 

Chapter22 谈判

 

然后，迟到的后果就是，被Karen叫到一旁各种数落，还不忘在露出吻痕的地方贴上OK绷。Karen真是越来越拿这个孩子没有办法了，明明之前那么乖巧听话，现在却懂得耍起了小无赖。  
“对了，电视剧！要不你去试试和Loki沟通一下？片方对重新推荐的演员都不太满意呢…”  
“他没说什么原因吗？”  
Karen摇摇头，这两个凑在一起那么难搞还偏偏非得指名！无奈万里挑一的好本子，里里外外全是最好的制作。  
Loki也会错过和自己拍戏的机会？Peter觉得蹊跷，当下便把电话给拨了出去。  
“真的不接吗？我可是拦着他们挑新演员等着你的～”  
“嗯…”Loki拖长了尾音一副很难抉择的样子，“有空和我面谈吗？”  
“咳！！”Peter看了一眼Karen正在处理事情没顾及自己，压了压声音走到角落，“那得等到晚上了，我才请了三天假今天又迟到…”  
电话那头意味深长的哦了半天，允诺下了晚上的见面。  
Loki挂了电话后深深叹了一口气。  
站在窗边给自己斟满一杯酒，凝视着变天的远方，云层密布即将电闪雷鸣…那个无所不能的男人这一次可是面临了难题…

Thor一脸厌恶的站在金碧辉煌的大宅前。  
年迈的管家出来接过了Thor手中的行李箱。  
“Thor少爷，您回来了，我去通知老爷....”  
“不用了，”Thor打断管家的话，“他知道我一定会回来的。”  
宅子外观是中世纪的建筑风格，被一代又一代领导黑帮的教父装饰的越来越美轮美奂，彰显着不同寻常的身份和地位。然而在进门的一刹那，身前身后的风格截然不同，暗色主导了房间里的一切，黑与深红花纹的墙壁，衬着头顶冰冷的白色水晶吊灯，预示着权利巅峰中暗流涌动和血腥杀戮。  
每一次若不是迫不得已，Thor自己是绝对不会主动回到宅子的。  
“Odin！我回来了，谈谈条件吧。”  
Thor穿过走廊，边解外套边毫不避讳地喊着自家老爷子，他的父亲也是现在教父。  
坐在大厅里的Odin听到Thor的叫嚣，不禁眉头一皱，进行中的议事也被打断。  
单肩披挂着脱了一只胳膊的外套，刚摘下的墨镜别在白T上，牛仔裤和长马靴，Thor从来不屑于潜藏自己的力量感。  
Odin坐在大厅象征着权利的座椅上，眯着他仅剩的一只眼看着Thor挑衅着自己，仿佛几十年前那个年轻的、桀骜不驯的自己。

“今天我会回来，自然是要助你一臂之力。”Thor坐上雕花扶手的椅子，环视一眼在座的人，“至于我要什么，Father您不会不清楚。”  
“那个爬上你的床就勾走你魂的小演员？”  
“哼…”Thor笑笑，尽管他因为父亲的诋毁而愤怒，“那可真得感谢你的默许，当年要不是你用Loki做诱饵动我手上的势力，说不定我也没那么着迷，这招过河拆桥可不怎么配你的身份啊。”  
“你可以提更多的条件，除此之外就没别的能打动你？”  
随手拿起没有抽完的雪茄重新燃上，朝着水晶吊灯吐了一口烟圈，光影隙间，Odin的脸色阴晴不定。  
“我想我有能力和权利来和你谈。”  
“你有能力？有权利？”Odin的质问回荡在大厅里，不怒自威，恨他这唯一的儿子沉溺在情爱，“这些还不是我给你的？没有我谁还会认可你Odin之子？谁还会尊称你一声太子！”  
“不谈算了，大不了我放弃你这里的一切，至于其他，我也没有办法。”  
无声的僵持。  
谁也不服谁的气场，甚至让一众上了年纪的叔叔辈只能缄口不言。  
良久，只见Odin抽尽最后一口雪茄，惆怅地一声叹息。  
“我们继续吧，Thor，你也来参与。”  
也许这样逼得父亲妥协很残忍，然而当年的过往像根带着倒钩的刺插在Thor心头，要彻底拔除势必带着血，连着肉。  
一方独大的Odin家出了出逃了叛徒，集结了外面的势力誓要一举摧毁这百年的门楣和基业，除却这些基本已经解甲归田的元老，Odin唯一能指望上的只有自己的儿子。在没有遇见那个该死的演员之前，雷厉风行果敢骁勇的Thor。  
老来得子的Odin年事已高，哪怕再唾弃Thor的感情世界，他也不可能交给儿子一个内忧外患的家业，人老了，自然也越来越在乎这份血浓于水，日后Thor想要洗白或是重整都随他去吧。  
“我们的眼线传回的消息可靠吗？”Thor看着手上的信件，心有存疑。  
手持着暗金拐杖的白发长者脸色有些不好。  
“那是我孙子。”  
“…Sorry…”Thor由衷地道了歉，“不过放心吧，他一定能安全回来。”  
分析局势，制定着一个又一个的计划，晚一些Thor还要去清算集结自己手中的那些势力，然而结果并不是太理想，贪婪的无妄之辈都想分一些Odin家的甜头，有言道猛虎难敌群狼。

咖啡店的角落，Loki难得的扎起头发，戴着能遮住脸的墨镜，看着窗外同样武装的严严实实的小明星推门进来。  
“您想点些什么？先生”女服务生问Loki。  
“黑咖啡和牛奶，谢谢。”  
Peter迎面坐下，反扣了头上的板帽，等着对面的男人先开口。  
“我怀疑Thor有了麻烦。”  
“哦？他也会有麻烦？！那么厉害的人！”Peter由衷的赞美着。  
“Thor他…你应该知道他身份比较复杂…”  
“我早就知道Thor不简简单单的是你的保镖了。”  
Peter心里想道。那次在韩国，我和他一起去救你，那个男人的身手狠厉决绝，可不是什么泛泛之辈能有的招式，如果没记错，Thor当时威胁崔盛的时候是说自己姓Odin的…  
“我想…可能有件事得需要你帮忙了。”Loki低声说到，完全没有了往日的灵气。  
“我听着呢。”服务员端来了两个人的饮料，Peter道了声谢，喝着牛奶听Loki的下文。  
“我要问你借下Tony Stark…”  
“Mr. Stark能帮上什么忙吗？”  
“我需要他的科技以及…你不知道他以前是制造武器的吗？”  
“我只知道他现在不做那些生意了。”  
Loki点点头：“是这样，不过他还有些压箱底的东西，恐怕现在只有他能帮Thor度过这次难关了。”  
男孩喝着剩余的牛奶在思考这件事情。  
不单单他想帮一下Loki和Thor，一旦事成，Thor必定欠着Tony一个还不清的人情，倘若将来有些什么麻烦，总是有条退路的。  
“我回去就和Mr. Stark说，你别太着急了…”  
Loki盯着男孩看了一会儿，刚刚那些小心思他可是看得明明白白。  
“你真是长大了啊！”  
“不好吗？”放下空了的杯子，Peter舔舔嘴唇，“你还没答复我电视剧的事情呢，我偷跑出来的，要是空着手回去Karen得杀了我…”  
“好嘛…条件也会谈了！我接就是了，不过得等Thor的事情办完。”Loki自然也不会放过任何作弄人的机会，“不能按时进组的事情也顺便拜托你家那位了～”  
Peter觉得自己还是被Loki胜了一筹。

 

 

Chapter23 献身？

 

“胆子越来越大了！”Karen卷着手中的本子，不轻不重地敲了Peter的脑袋。  
“我错了！”抓着没什么威胁的凶器拿在自己手里，“这不是把Loki给说动了嘛，将功折罪好不好？”  
“哟，真搞定了？你们这CP组的很有感情啊～”  
“姐姐你培养的好～”  
“那是…改天请我吃顿好的就算了。”  
“请！我和Loki一起请！我让他再给你买个包！”  
“行吧…今天先定妆，Tony过会儿会来，我就先去和其他制作人沟通一下Loki的事情。”  
“沟通完你就回去吧，最近你也太累了。”  
Karen犹豫了一阵，这个孩子现在确实不要太操心，而且Tony也在，她是该给自己时刻紧绷的心态做做调整，好久没逛街了。  
“OK…”

结束了一天定妆照的拍摄，趁着造型师还在忙没空卸妆，Peter就蹭到了Tony身边。  
“这个造型师得给他加工资。”  
Tony近距离看着男孩，带着金丝边眼镜的小魔鬼，唇妆的设计相当用心，刚刚拍的应该是Peter在剧中显现真身的形态，酱红色的唇膏为主色，渐变与晕染都非常精巧，附着在唇上的铜色粉末被一层唇蜜厚厚包裹，让邪恶感看起来不会那么苍白惨淡。  
意识到Tony的目光在他唇上定格了许久，Peter灵光一闪，凑到他耳边轻声唤着。  
“Mr. Stark…”  
“嗯？”Tony没有听清楚，微微弯腰靠近Peter。  
完美的唇妆印在了Tony的耳根，浅浅的一个属于男孩的吻痕，旁人不注意根本看不见，Peter以独特的方式宣示着自己的主权。  
“Mr. Stark，回家和你商量一个事情。”  
Tony怎么也没有想到Peter在片场也敢公然调戏自己，原先也不知道是谁，在休息室给他擦个药都能脸红到要滴血。乖巧的小猫咪长大了之后原来是只带着危险的猎豹…恐怕真正的猎物已经是他自己了。  
“什么事？”  
“回去说，你先去车上等我吧，我今天没开车。”  
预谋！绝对的预谋！  
Tony带着这个想法先行去了车库。

卸了妆的Peter唇色恢复，不过由于擦拭和卸妆水的刺激还是有些发红，头发蓬松的遮住额头，眼中有一天的劳累，也有看到自己的欣喜。  
Tony心中无限宠溺，一脚油门冲出车库，开在回家的路上。  
“Mr. Stark，这也不是来往家里的路啊！”Peter看着窗外不太熟悉的街景产生了疑惑。  
“你不会以为我只有一处房子吧？”Tony笑着摸上男孩的下巴，眼角余光看着他说道。  
我还真的觉得有一幢那么豪华的房子足够了，Peter内心想着，哎，万恶的富豪，他刚给May换了新房花了不少钱，正筹划着再过些时候也给自己弄个，毕竟May的那个装修风格他简直无语凝噎，老年人，开心就好。

需要授权的电梯直达顶层仅仅需要二十多秒，下了电梯便是奢华的玄关，仅仅是个过渡的地方，也丝毫不苟地修葺繁杂。  
打开门却是截然不同的一番景象。  
现代科技感十足的大厅，多屏电脑，超大屏幕的电视，搭配浅蓝和云白的墙面家具，给回到家的人格外的宁静舒然。  
最引人的，还是那泛着蓝色的落地窗。  
“Whoa…”  
被夺了目光的男孩靠近落地窗，整个城市都在他的俯瞰之下，幸好他没有恐高症，否则一定只能腿软而错过这番美景。  
玻璃触手生温，看来Tony下了很多功夫在这间屋子的装修上。  
“嗯…送你的。”从背后搂着看夜景看得痴迷的男孩，Tony觉得差不多时机成熟。  
他想把这份礼物相赠得自然一些，其实这栋房子他很早就完成了，那些Peter忙的见不着人的时间，他泡在这里监工，那些智能设计他更是亲力亲为不错过一根排线。  
“这样好吗？要不我…我买下来吧…”Peter估算着自己账上的数字，还是有些心虚。  
“Tony Stark的设计你买不起。”  
“那怎么办…”  
“分期付款吧！”  
灯光的映衬下，Peter能清晰的看见自己和身后男人的身影，映射在窗子上，夜色中的点点光晕透过玻璃，星辰般环绕在两人周身。  
Peter动情地转身捧住Tony的脸，主动吻了过去。  
小舌突然闯进男人的口腔，卷走每一丝空气，就像当初Peter的出现，夺走了他的专注他的心神。  
“等等…”Tony突然想起了什么，“你不是有事和我说吗？”  
“对。”  
Peter靠在床边，将Loki的事情梳理了一遍，也把自己的想法告知，询问着男人是否愿意趟一下浑水帮这个忙。  
“老实说，我也确实需要一些Thor的后台。”  
“这么说？”同意了？  
“不过你为了Loki的事这么上心我特别不高兴。”  
这个男人，自从那些口是心非被自己一一揭穿干脆就破罐破摔地耍起无赖了。  
“我会让你高兴的…”  
环住Tony的脖子，男孩继续了刚刚被打断的吻，忙里偷闲地褪去男人的外套，拉链拉得缓慢，金属走过的每一次声响都剥夺着两个人的理智，衣衫落地，Tony决定不再被这个狩猎者掌控，扣住男孩的后颈，施展着他沉淀的技巧蚕食起口中甜蜜的味道。

双手托起Peter的翘臀，一用力，抱起了想要惊呼却只能淹没在吻里的男孩。  
自己最近体力真的是变好了啊，Tony想到。  
Peter被Tony抱起，瞬间高出男人小半个身子让Peter感到重心的不稳，慌乱之中，只得低下头黏住Tony的唇，双手搂住男人的后颈，两条修长的腿也紧紧夹住身前人的腰，整个人挂在Tony身上。  
“说吧，怎么让我高兴？Peter？”  
这个姿势，让低腰牛仔裤在腰际上再也挂不住，隐约露出臀缝，勾勒着姣好的臀部形状。男人揉捏着紧实的臀肉，顺着腰线缓慢移动着，仿佛一个探险家，从腰线到蝴蝶骨，开拓着新领地。  
受不了男人的撩拨，Peter舒服的闷哼着说出了答案。  
“嗯…随你所愿，前提是你的体力行。”  
这句话成功惹到了Tony——永远不要质疑男人在欢爱中潜藏的体力。  
他抱着男孩走贴近了落地窗。  
仿佛看出了Tony的意图，Peter下意识地挣扎起来。  
“别，不要落地窗…”  
“你觉得我会选择一块双向玻璃吗？而且，要相信，我的体力被你锻炼的无比强大。”  
“啊…好冷…”不是温感的吗！  
不着片缕的上半身被抵到了偌大的窗子上，肩胛处传来的丝丝疼痛，混杂着快感传到了大脑。冰冷的质感贴合着脊背，冰的男孩不自觉的颤栗，只能向前贴合着男人的胸膛来汲取温暖，却被压回到落地窗上。  
“我关掉温控了哦，Peter，怕你一会儿太热。”  
Tony在Peter耳边说着，沾染情欲的低音，魔咒一样进入了这只待宰羔羊的耳中。  
“Mr. Stark你这个…醋精…嗯…”  
单手撑在男孩耳边，火热的掌心接触到窗户生出了一层雾气，连同炙热的吻，落在男孩的脖颈上，舔舐啃咬，斑驳的红痕像妖魔的诅咒刻在男孩身上，与Peter新剧的角色相辅相成。另一只手也配合的在男孩敏感的尾椎处打着转，感受着男孩紧绷的腰线和双腿，还有难耐的摩擦。  
Peter偏过头回应着Tony的亲吻，呼吸不断急促，一小团雾气印在了窗子上，白色水汽映衬着男孩脸色绯红，别样诱人。  
“Peter，我还没碰你，乳头就硬了，看来你很喜欢这样啊。”  
“没有…那是太冷的关系…别舔…啊…”身后是被渐渐温热的落地窗，身前被男人口舌刺激，含着胸前的果实，轻轻啃噬，用舌头挑逗着，最终渐渐变得肿胀。  
Tony的手不安分的伸进牛仔裤中，隔着内裤，摩挲着臀缝，按压着洞口周围的嫩肉。  
“Mr. Stark…牛仔裤…不舒服，帮我脱下来！”  
“自己脱。”  
“放我下来Please…这个姿势真的脱不下来…”  
Tony放下男孩的双腿，突然的站立让男孩腿一软，只能脊背靠着落地窗，双手急躁的脱着紧身牛仔裤，没有时间去慢慢整齐地褪下，干脆恶狠狠地反向剥离，也不管是否毁了这条裤子的型。  
脱下的牛仔裤被Tony扔在一边，反手一转，换成前胸贴在了窗户上，挺立的性器在玻璃上留下水渍。  
胸前的凸起在冰冷中备受蹂躏和煎熬，男孩透过玻璃能清晰的看到脚下的车流疾驰着，路上各色的灯光勾画出曲折的道路，通往不同的目的地。自己的眼神迷离，扭动着身体，渴求身后男人的触碰。  
夜色混杂着情欲，完美的展现在窗子上，令Peter想要羞耻的闭上眼睛。  
“这样美好的景致，我能和你做到天亮，直到太阳升起。”  
“No…我错了，Mr. Stark…”Peter再也不敢在这样的情形下质疑男人的体力了。  
提高男孩的臀，Tony摸上润滑插入了一根手指。  
还是熟悉的温热和柔软，就像男孩隐忍不住的表情。  
两根，三根，不管自己多么想急切的进入Peter，每一次的前戏Tony都做的认真细致，不想伤害到男孩。  
Peter放松着自己，不断绞紧身体里Tony的手指，欲求不满。双手支撑着落地窗，光滑的表面让双手不断下滑。弯曲起手指，却什么也抓不紧的感觉让Peter皱着眉哼出声。  
“给我，Mr. Stark…我要你…”  
软软的求饶恰到好处，Tony拔出手指换上自己忍耐许久的炙热，深埋进柔软的身体里。  
亲吻着蝴蝶骨，腰线，Tony抓着男孩的腰肢冲撞着，每一下都精准的戳到男孩敏感点。Tony对Peter的身体了如指掌，比如，大力抽出再狠狠埋入，会换来男孩甜腻绵长的呻吟，爱抚腰线，会换来男孩臀部紧绷的收缩和颤抖。  
“别揉那里啊Mr. Stark，会变大的！”  
Peter双手覆盖在Tony揉捏两点的手之上，想要让Tony撤离这片战场，无奈根本不管用，而现在的姿势，又像Peter主动抓着男人的手抚摸自己的身体一样，诱惑又色情。  
“这么主动，放心我一定满足你。”  
加上了力量和技巧，圆润的指甲刮擦着颗粒，指尖时不时按压又提起硬挺的凸起，加上身后或深或浅的撞击，让Peter的腰软的一塌糊涂，央求着射在了窗户上，浊液从腿根位置缓缓流下，无声的诉说Peter刚才的激情时刻。  
抱着男孩去浴室，不甘心在落地窗前被Tony拿下一局，清理的时候，两个人在浴缸里，Peter虽然很累，但还是主动趴在男人身上煽风点火，却被Tony以清理的借口，借着水的润滑，再一次进入。  
“我来就好，Peter…”  
晃动的身影折射在门上，一室旖旎。

腰痛。  
Peter躺在床上失神地望着天花板，引火烧身的后果他算是身体力行的领教了一番。Tony给他清理时自己为什么就不能老老实实的？  
“怎么这么惨？不再撩我了？”家里没什么吃的，Tony端着杯热可可放在床头。  
“Mr. Stark…”  
Peter委屈地瞪着眼，他这次的代价可够张次记性了。  
“吃了自己年轻的亏了吧！”调暗了灯光合起窗帘，给男孩营造了适合睡眠的环境，“需要我陪你睡吗？要是自己可以的话我就先去处理点你说的事情，还是挺棘手的。”  
“亲我下再去。”  
轻柔的吻落在Peter唇上，以为可以马上结束却被男孩伸舌挑逗起来，Tony捏了捏他的腰才让恶作剧的人吃痛作罢。  
“喝完你的奶睡觉。”

 

 

 

 

 

Chapter24 备战

 

Thor接到了Loki的来电，铃声响了很久才按下收听键，他有些犹豫要如何开口。  
“嗨，大公主！”  
“Tony？你为什么用Loki的电话？你把他怎么了？”原本不知道说什么的男人瞬间炮语连珠把电话那头的男人问了个遍。  
“Heyheyhey，你这是对待援军的态度吗？”  
“什么援军？”  
“Stark Industry的收藏品要不要？”听到Thor的沉默，Tony总是心情特别好，“别让你家二公主白白献身啊！说起来，Loki真像只小野猫…”  
“放你妈的屁。”  
“注意你的用词！”只不过开了个玩笑，居然被恶语相向，Tony也算是吃了瘪，“把你现有的资料想办法传给我，我可以在后方技术支援你们，不过最后清场的工作，我不希望看到和SI有任何的关系。”  
“那是自然。”  
拥有了Tony的支持，无疑是暗室逢灯，SI的那些武器有多厉害，想必Tony放弃军火产业就是最佳的答案。  
“Loki呢？”  
拿着笔在纸上写写画画着交代事宜递给门口的手下，Thor心心念念地问着Tony。  
“拉着Peter陪他办事情去了，大概是看你不告而别，要去爆你的卡吧。”  
Tony说得有些咬牙切齿，这个男人为什么总喜欢搂着他的小明星。  
“那也好…”只要没在为自己担心，随他挥霍吧，“我已经着人去整理资料了，你要用什么方式接收？”  
“会有个女人和你联系的。”他早就通知了Friday，不过…  
“我这个大小姐吧，有个毛病，就喜欢别人叫她姐姐，等她找上你，千万记得客客气气的。”  
“什么人这么大脾气你都搞不定？”  
“哎，别提了，照我说的做吧！”  
“哦…”纵觉得诡异，Thor还是应允了下来，高科技方面该仰仗的不能免俗。  
“咳…”Tony清清嗓子敛住笑意，“谢谢你配合，有任何的技术困难，你都可以和Friday沟通。”  
听着Thor憨厚的结束了通话，Tony几乎是哼着小曲开始忙他那些藏货的重新启动，先得练练手，黑掉安全部门的监视才行…

而此刻的公路之上。  
刚把车换给了Loki去开，Peter决定躺会儿，真是被那个醋精折磨了半夜，还没睡上几个小时，就给Loki拖了出来要去车程两小时之外的某个地方办事，他的腰都快断了。  
“你这是为我献身了？”  
看着躺下去都浑身不自在的男孩，Loki又忍不住调戏起来，余光扫到Peter衣领里的一块紫痕，更是确定了他的想法。  
“好好开车。”  
“我都过意不去了。”伸手揉揉那头没打理的软毛，“我们认识这么久了，我其实还有件事没告诉你。”  
“嗯。”说啊，他听着呢。  
“我没和Tony Stark上过床。”  
Peter想起来，他们第一次合作电影见面的时候，Loki在他耳边说过那么一句暧昧不明的话，后来觉得这怎么算也是Tony的过去，就没再深想，况且Loki虽然总爱逗他，但是对自己更是照顾的多一些。  
“骗我就这么好玩吗？”  
“对啊，你那个时候简直傻得像只被人刚抛弃的小狗…噢！！”  
Peter顺手抄起边上粉丝送的一个小毛绒玩具就砸了过去，正中Loki那张俊美的脸。  
“Thor才像狗。”  
“大金毛特别合适。”  
“说不过你，开你的车，我睡会儿。”  
车子细微均匀的颠簸让Peter很快进入了浅眠，尽管也生气自己被耍了那么长时间，但是迟到的释怀终究是让人心安，从前那些自卑和隐忍，现在都转化成了对Tony的占有欲。  
没有遮挡物的公路阳光刺进车里太过晃眼，Loki拿过被男孩放在中控上的帽子给他盖了眼睛，人性真的是很玄妙，自己在Thor身边恨不得饭来张口，可是和Peter在一起，他又好像无所不能。

离开了公路，车缓缓驶入郊外一处古朴的农庄，没有劈完的木柴，一小方种着农作物的田地，大门处却停的一辆格格不入的帅气皮卡。  
Loki深呼吸了一口气，推门下车，并没有喊醒身边男孩的打算。  
农庄主人从屋里听到敲门声出来，似乎不认识眼前的男人，可眉眼间又有一丝的熟悉。  
“你是。”  
主人警惕地拦在门前，看着Loki从衣服里面口袋取出了一样东西。  
“进来说。”

里屋的对话并没有持续太长的时间，墙上挂钟的分针行了半圈，他们的谈话也随着Loki喝完了招待的茶而告终。  
“那这件事，就算是达成一致了，另外一份我会在那天交给你们。”  
“可想清楚了，这是你仅此一次的条件，从今往后，你与我们不会再有任何瓜葛。”  
“我本来就不需要，不过…”Loki眼里有着难得的冷漠和狠厉，“也希望你不要越界，大家相安无事是最好。”  
“恕不远送。”  
回到车上的Loki整理了一下混乱的思绪，竟也有了一丝轻松，这算送了Thor一份大礼了，堵上了他全部后路的大礼，余生他必须得赖着Thor了…  
“嗯……？！”掀开脸上的帽子，Peter迷蒙地坐起来，“到了？”  
“回去了！”  
“啊？为什么，不是要办事的吗？”  
“办好了啊。”Loki启动车子，离开这片暗藏杀机的静谧农庄，原路返回。  
“不需要用到我吗？”  
“我就是一个人路上无聊，所以…”  
「啪」——  
Peter特别感谢粉丝送他的小玩偶是一对的。  
可是Loki到底是来找谁的？他刚刚匆匆看了一眼，农庄门口的立牌上，似乎写着…Laufey？

 

 

 

 

Chapter25 宛若神祇

 

半个月之后的片场。  
Peter今天有些不在状态，总是拍了好几条才能过，这也让他对所有工作人员都歉意满满。  
今天是交战的日子。  
他担心Tony惹上麻烦，担心Loki孤身前往遇到危险，这一次他没能帮任何忙。  
「滴滴——」  
手机传过来一条信息。  
「好好工作，目前一切都很顺利，你“男朋友”就要去和他男人会和了。」  
深知Peter心思，Tony趁着操作的空档赶紧发了消息，他知道置身事外的人总会预测着最坏的结果。

“Tony…帮我戒备一下。”  
耳麦里传来Loki的声音，他马上放下手机切转隐形无人机的画面，这个男人一身严肃的正装向着Odin家附近埋伏的一支人马前行。  
“嗯～让我看看～向你2点钟的方向打个招呼吧。”  
Loki跟着Tony的指令朝着被侦测的方向挥了挥手，皮质手套中捏着一枚刻印。  
“你这是什么东西？”  
“给Thor的惊喜。”  
藏于暗处的人果然收起了手里的武器，没多时便有一个着贝雷帽黑风衣的男人叼着烟迎面走向Loki。  
“少爷？”  
“这一声少爷我可受不起，从来都不是，将来也没有机会。”  
“你怎么会参与这件事？”  
“要不是你们先参与进去我也懒得插一手。”  
“说吧，你的条件。”  
“去Odin那里帮忙。”  
“你是让我叛变！”  
“Tony…”Loki不想在讨价还价上浪费时间。  
数枚红点没有痕迹地落在了男人的衬衫上，背后的支援却什么都看不见。  
“我手里的这两方地界，烂在我这，什么作用都不会有，你们拿去就不一样了，不说和Odin家并驾齐驱，至少不用和那些无名之辈混为一谈，弄得一身骂名永远都名不正言不顺。”  
“可你这里只有一枚。”  
“不出意外你今晚就能接到叔叔的电话。”  
“你从Laufey死后一直都没有动用过这些，你知道我们会答应你的任何要求，确定就这样用掉吗？”  
“没有比现在更适合的时机了，于我于你们都一样，Odin家不会找你们麻烦的。”  
男人抽完烟，又点上一支，伸手接过Loki手里的刻印。  
“我们马上去Odin那里。”  
“作为利息，带我一程吧。”  
“走…”男人拍拍Loki的胳膊没有异议。

“哇…你是Laufey的儿子啊？”Tony目睹完全过程惊讶地开口。  
“可惜我六岁的时候他就死了。”  
年纪太小的Loki没有接任的能力，Laufey病重之时又遇到变故，无奈之下让出了一切给了他亲弟弟换取Loki的平安，留下两处地界交给儿子。待他长大之后，能自己有一方势力虽好，如若不然，亦能用这些换取他想要的。  
遗憾的是Loki虽然天性聪明，却始终谈不上凶恶，十几岁就被星探发现入了娱乐圈，纵然几次危难也被Thor化解。手里的筹码既没有用武之地也没有天赋去开拓，本以为最终只是变卖或者送给Thor，只不过还没来得及送出就提前生了事端，也许冥冥之中也算是最好的策略了。  
改装的吉普车在夜色中驶入一片火海，看起来有了Tony的远程协助，这场战斗明显两极分化，虽然人多势众的叛党没有想过放弃，尤其是看到杀来的车队，认为援军已至更是厮杀得奋力。  
“Thor在你的后方…Oh！这帮小子！我的529引力弹！Friday！”  
Loki摘掉耳机隔绝了Tony的嚷嚷，转身朝着那个方向过去。  
风吹起他的衣摆，领带和围巾，拂乱了黑发，然而他的目光不会为之所动，安静地站在Thor身后看着他撂倒最后一个贴身的敌人，擦去颊边血迹。  
“家属来慰问不要给个拥抱吗？”  
…………  
顷刻，Loki身上多了份沉沉的力量…  
“我好累…”  
接连不断的作战计划，好几个晚上都不眠不休，为的只是今晚能够一举击溃Odin家的叛徒好让父亲兑现自己的承诺，他不知道会遇到什么风险也不知道最终要如何和Loki解释，他不想把他牵扯进来的，面对各种的不确定因素他真的身心俱疲，再也想不到Loki会在如此这般的情境下站在他面前…  
抚着Thor背上的金色发丝以安慰这个快要崩溃的战神。  
“送你的礼物还喜欢吗？”  
Thor回头看了眼局势完全逆转的战场，他认得出是Laufey家的势力。  
“你…你是…”  
“Shh…”食指压在Thor的唇上，“我是你男朋友而已…”  
没有再问下去，Thor再一次抱住了眼前的人，生怕这只是他的妄念。  
“好怕你不是真的在这里。”  
“…”Loki环住男人的胳膊不禁用了几分力，“I’m Here…”

归于平静的宅邸，清理速度让晚上的一切仿佛只是一场闹剧，依照诺言，Thor带了最得力的一众手下，将SI的痕迹抹灭的渣都不剩，Tony Stark只是科技商业和娱乐公司的老板，和任何军火武器无关，他会将这份情义铭记于心。  
“伤到骨头了吗？”  
回到房间，Loki发现Thor腰上一道乌青的痕迹，有些担心。  
“没有，只是被人用棍子偷袭的，看着吓人而已。”  
看着男人活动自如的状态，Loki也安下心，估计这个偷袭他的人现在应该躺在医院哀嚎才是。  
“可这伤的是腰啊！”  
“腰怎么了…呃…”Thor突然笑起来，逼近同样一脸邪恶的男人，“要不你试试坏了没有？”  
跌进复古的座椅，Loki抬头看着双手撑着椅子的Thor，光裸的身上跳跃着收敛不住的荷尔蒙，不禁让他心跳加速起来。  
“需要好的评价你一定得卖力些…”  
Loki直接将手伸向了面前男人的双腿间，隔着厚厚的牛仔布料也能摸出已经成型的状态，顺着形状用他戴着手套的手指描绘起来。  
“你这幅打扮可真是色情。”  
“你知道的，触摸贵重物品都需要戴着手套…”  
如是说完缓缓解开了这条沾了血污的裤子，隔着内裤又是一番细致的「检验」。  
内裤和手套让Thor无比的煎熬，他想要Loki的手，Loki的嘴，以及Loki的屁股。  
“我需要更深层的检验，My Love…”  
Loki拉过男人的手放在自己的胸口。  
“用这里？”又将那只手向下移动到胯下，“这里？”  
仰面咬了一口Thor性感的喉结。  
“还是别的什么地方呢？”  
“你自己选…”  
Thor一把抱起坐着的男人，啃噬上他的嘴，戏弄着被风衣藏起的腰肢，加了些力道去攻击Loki腰侧那些敏感的部位。  
“嗯…”扭动着想避开Thor手的骚扰，却把自己送的更加贴进，让自己同样有反应的腿间撞上了男人的。  
来不及退开，腰上的臂膀钳得他太死，越挣越紧，摩擦间让两根性器更加的难耐燥热。  
“别…别弄了…”  
“我进门脱衣服的时候就忍不住了吗？”  
Thor眼里尽是期待的光彩。  
“真的像只大狗…”  
“说是不是啊？”  
“是是是…见到你就硬了…恨不得你马上办了我…可惜那会儿全是人…等到现在，我都快射在裤子里了…满意吗？”  
Thor是经不起Loki这一番污言秽语的，急匆匆地就要去脱那身禁欲的衣服。  
“别脱…穿着衣服做吧…”Loki摸上自己的腰，手指即便隔着皮料也不影响它的灵活，一挑一拉之间扣链已全然解开，瘦窄的胯骨无法让松散开的裤腰继续停留，自笔直的双腿滑落在地，Loki活动着踝部蹬掉鞋子，双脚从裤管中脱出踩在绒绒的地毯上。  
衬衫下摆堪堪遮住了让Thor再不能坚持的秘密。  
一条墨色的丁字裤，从两边胯骨上系带的款式，可是完全包裹着Loki性器的前面看起来也不是女款，该不会是特别定制的吧…  
“Loki…？”  
“别说话…拆你的礼物…”  
“来…”  
Thor抱起修长的爱人置于身后铺着黑色绸缎的大床，温柔地欺身上前，任由Loki的手沿着他的背肌一直抚摸到臀部。  
“真想撕碎你这身。”  
Loki曲起膝盖蹭着Thor的伤处，猫科动物一样慢慢戏弄，带过阵阵若有似无的微秒疼痛。  
只是还没玩上多会儿，就被异样的感觉逼得呻吟声脱口而出。  
这个不懂情趣的男人竟然扯着那片色情的布料一点点摩擦，掠过密处和会阴，惩罚着Loki的顽皮。  
“自己拆礼物好不好～”  
“嗯…我拆…你别再…嗯…弄了…”推拒开男人的手，Loki立刻去解了「礼物」绑带，很难得的，他也会脸红。  
“要我帮你吗…”Thor轻轻碰了下挺立的性器，看着就已经硬到发疼，Loki今晚脑子里都在想着什么。  
“我…自己来…”  
围观Loki自慰大概是他从来没有想过的画面，更何况是有条不紊穿着衬衫风衣的上半身，还打着标准的领带…他对那副手套又爱又恨，服帖得过分，每一根走线都强调着Loki手指的所有优点，如此这般的去抚慰着自己实在太色情了。  
“好…看吗？”  
Loki偏过头有些想躲开灼灼的目光，似要将他盯穿了一样。质问的语气也因为羞涩而变得像是调情的询问。  
“只能给我看…”男人配合着Loki用手指摩挲起柔嫩的柱身顶端，泌出的透明液体很快润滑了接触面，使得Thor的手指能够更顺畅地加以揉捏。  
另一只手自然也不会闲着，毕竟尤物当前，少吃一口都是暴殄天物。  
隔着质感上乘的衬衣，精确地找准了Loki敏感的位置，搔刮着衣料下面的乳尖。  
也许是衣料的摩擦要比皮肤来的粗粝一些，极强的快感瞬间袭遍全身，中了微弱电击般地让Loki缩起了身子。  
“再不松手，手套就要脏了哦…”  
Thor拨开已经使不上力气的手，接下了他没做完的动作。  
“要…要不行了…Thor…”  
“是你要不行了…Loki…”  
“啊…嗯…”  
射了Thor满满一手，白的浑厚。  
“也难怪你今天这么…”急不可耐，“看起来忍了好久…”  
“少废话…我一个人…过得可销魂了…”  
“是是是…都怪我打扰你丰富的生活了…”直接在床单上擦了擦手，Thor却犯了个困难，“你知道我很少回来的，也不会在这里有情况…所以…”  
“我有…”  
Loki自然知道他在为什么支支吾吾，伸进口袋摸了个东西塞给Thor。  
“你今天来的主要目的是上我吗？”看着手里的一小支润滑剂，男人半晌都回不过神。  
“要我教你怎么用还是…”Loki从高潮中恢复了意志嫌弃着男人的废话，“我已经对你没有诱惑了…”  
“这一辈子都不太有这个可能。”  
“那就麻烦你直接进来…”  
“会痛的…”  
“你温柔点就不会…”  
充分的润滑和极致的轻柔，Loki在被这个男人进入的时候，Thor耳边除了酥软的喘息再无其他，一声声带着热气的轻喘喷得他耳骨发麻，当即低头将这些全数咬进了自己嘴里。  
他喜欢Loki每次嘴上逞能却在自己身下乖巧可爱的样子，反差的样子实在是让他看不够。  
缓缓抽动起埋于紧致内壁的分身，耐心地让Loki适应着他，等着自己唇上的力道越来越忘情，Thor才增加了律动的速度松开这个吻。  
“唔…”Loki咬着手套的指尖，阻止了出口就将是崩溃的呻吟。  
可是这个卖力驰骋的男人并不满足于此，抓过Loki双腿架上了自己的肩，这让Loki的腰身几乎悬空着，不留一丝空隙地能被进入到最深处。  
“好深…Thor…”  
“不舒服吗…那就不这样…”  
“嗯…别…我喜欢…”Loki扯了扯领带，实在是有些透不过气，脸上都好热。  
“你脸红的样子真让我停不下来…”  
“那你…就…别停…啊…”  
连一句话都溃不成军，Loki终是放弃了嘴上的本事，全身心地投入到男人给他带来的无限快感之中。衣冠楚楚躺在相同色系的床里，凌乱的只有两人密不可分的下体，端庄的淫乱着…

睡在陌生的床上Loki极为不踏实，他不喜欢这个地方，或许说这个地方也不喜欢他。  
“睡不着吗？”  
“嗯…”  
Loki手指烦躁地绕着几缕金发，困倦可就是进不了睡眠。  
“明天就回去。”  
“这里的事情就不管了吗？”  
“我已经问心无愧了…”吻了吻Loki的手，“乖，闭上眼睛睡一会儿吧…”  
Loki向着Thor靠过去，把自己蜷进他宽厚的胸膛，蹭了好一会儿才渐渐觉得眼皮发沉，从今天晚上开始，自己除了身边的这个男人，真的什么都没有了…  
“Loki…其实…我也只有你…”  
“嗯？嗯…”  
听到这声睡意深重的鼻音，Thor才安下心来，他没有Loki那么聪明和细腻，不过好在，他总是能知道这个男人在想些什么。  
心有灵犀，仿若历经数不清的轮回他们依然能够找到对方…  
染着血腥味的夜已更深露重，两个相拥而眠的人沐浴着星月的光辉，宛若神祇。

笠晨。  
Odin一路将去意已决的儿子送到了门口。  
“之后的事情，我想也不需要我再插手了，Father…”  
“就非走不可？”  
“您承诺过的。”  
“哎…”停在门口，Odin终究是叹了口气，“去吧…”  
“也许…我会经常回来…”  
待心里那根刺被时间消融，化解掉所有隔阂的时候。  
Thor看到车已停在了大门之外，Loki正倚着车身翻看手机，大概是刷到了什么有意思的东西，笑得粲然。  
“嗯？来了？那走…”  
因为身边投下了阴影，Loki便抬头询问，却不想被人揽着腰身拉入怀中迎面就是一个热吻，闭上眼睛之前他瞥见了不远处的老人，心底那些小小的心思不禁开始作祟，伸手环住男人的背加深了这个吻，带着炫耀和得意。  
“去哪儿？”上车发动前Thor转头问边上的人。  
“回家吧…”Loki打了个呵欠，黑眼圈也浮在眼下，“真的没睡好…”  
“天没亮把我弄起来要了一发真的好意思说吗？”  
“春梦做一半醒了不找你发泄找谁？”  
“嗯，以后这些春梦多来一些也不错…”  
“快回家…”

一见倾心而钟情，前世未完的纠缠镌刻在冥冥之中。  
执着相伴着依赖，他们的爱情不是我爱你，是我一直都在。

 

 

 

 

 

Chapter26 Breaking My Rules

 

地中海色调的屋子新装了智能感应的星星灯，暖黄或是炽白都会随着时间天气自动选择，其实这个是Peter某天拍完一个童话风格的广告后的突发奇想。  
不过Tony觉得他有这个义务和能力满足他。  
也才完工了一周不到，这两个人又开始了不容易相见的日程。Peter连着几天工作到凌晨回来都是一屋子的酒味，酩酊大醉的男人要么躺在床尾就睡了，要么泡在浴缸就睡了…  
唯一能确实的是Tony是真的忙在公司的事情上。  
至于为什么，恐怕这会Peter身体力行的体验了一把。  
“啊…Mr. Stark…不要了…”  
“这么快就不行了？Honey…”  
“你…你已经…嗯嗯…第四次了！”  
Peter抓过手边的被子将一角咬进嘴里，因为跪趴的姿势膝盖都酸胀的难受，他明天一定会由于屁股痛腰痛全身痛而下不了床了…  
“自己说要的…耍赖…”  
到底谁耍赖…Peter死死撑着只希望身后的男人尽快结束。  
是的没错，他今天难得收工早去接喝醉酒的Tony回家，因为撒娇的男人实在太过可爱忍不住挑逗了几番，本想着缠绵一次就好，谁曾想没醉彻底的Tony像是被激发了体力上的潜能，完全要不够。  
“唔…嗯…”  
该死，已经累到这般程度，再一次摩擦到敏感上，还是被迫硬了起来。  
可他不想再射了！  
“你的小洞在夹我…好淫荡…”Tony拍拍揉捏了很久的臀肉，“我快要被你夹射了…”  
“那你…就…快射！”拿出口中的被角攥在手里，Peter咬牙切齿道，“全都射进我的屁股，你个老混蛋…”  
“你是小混蛋…”贴上男孩密布着细汗的背脊深深一挺，又是一阵强烈的收缩。  
“快…点…Please…啊别捏…”  
早就被啃咬红肿的乳尖又落入了Tony的手中，酥麻和刺痛交织着奇异的快感冲刷着他的防线。  
“又不会有奶…”  
“小小的…更可爱…”  
“不小了…啊啊…求你…别捏了…”Peter感觉最近胸肌都有变大的趋势，这一定是拜这个男人所赐，若长此以往下去，他难道要随时准备爆衬衣吗！  
“捏一下会夹得更紧…”  
“嗯…真不…嗯…”  
抵着床单的下身不会说谎，已从不自主的反应变得越来越渴求，没有力气去用手抚慰，Peter轻轻晃动着腰肢将性器蹭擦着床单以缓燃眉之急。  
“Babe你在自己玩了吗？不乖…”  
被酒精泡成了幼稚鬼的Tony表示不能服输，你来我往地回敬着身下人的节奏。  
快感一层层侵蚀掉了疲倦，Peter终于是弓起了身子向着身后贴合，嘴里的讨饶含糊得转化成了羞耻的求欢，带着奶音的绵软哼哼…  
Tony也没法在声色俱全的画面中过于执着，抱住他的小明星匆匆数下结束了今晚最后一次，两人超速的心跳和粗重的喘息此起彼伏，谁也没有力气走进浴室冲刷干净，就这样将就着倒头睡去。

醒在沙发上的Peter想翻个身却是一身的酸痛，但是身上的不适和黏腻倒是没了踪影，好像是天刚亮那会儿被抱去洗了个清爽…  
“Mr. Stark？”  
“醒了吗…”闻声，Tony放下手里的床单走过去给了年轻的恋人一个早安吻。  
“早上看到Tony Stark在换床单的样子真是挺稀奇的…”回亲了男人的下巴，抬眼看着他染了很多疲惫的脸色，Peter不免心口一紧，“最近在忙什么这么累？”  
“看上了一个特别好的项目，就算是我也得亲自去谈嘛，他们负责人又是个酒鬼，天天都要喝。”  
“你也有沦落到陪酒的这天啊！要不要求助我这个酒神？”  
Tony揉着男孩乱蓬蓬的头发，窗外洒进来的阳光照在他的笑容上，多日来的倦怠顷刻间便不在，宠溺地捏了Peter的鼻子，拨开被子坐在一边，任他将双腿搁在自己膝盖上。  
“你的生日是在下周吧。”  
“啊…你这么一说…嗯。”  
二十岁的生日，差点都要忙在工作里忘的彻底。  
“想要什么？”  
Peter思考了半天，还是摇了摇头，他现在什么都不缺，有房有车有恋人，星途也一帆风顺，虽然确实想要休假，可是职业素养还是让他不想因为一个生日而破坏了别人设定好的计划。  
“要不你给我上一次吧？”  
“说真的？”  
“呃…”Peter随口胡诌的一句也是没想到男人并没有拒绝，“开玩笑的…”  
“那你慢慢想，今天不去剧组了？”  
“啊…不想动…浑身都难受…”Peter想着下午还要去拍戏，拽着被子就把自己蒙了个严实。  
“我马上还要出去，你等会能自己解决午饭吗？”  
“知道啦…”估摸着Tony今晚又是免不了饭局，男孩探了半张脸出来，“还是少喝点吧。”  
“怕了？”  
“你要么就干脆喝躺下！我可是受不了你跟我撒娇…”  
“嗯？”Tony突然凑到男孩面前，大眼睛直直盯着他，每眨一下闪着的都是无辜，“我是这样的人吗？”  
“快走开！”  
Peter重新把自己藏进被子，见了鬼对这样的Tony没有一点抵抗力。

兜兜转转了好些日子，今天终于是将会议地点定在了Stark Entertainment…  
“你们公司确实很有实力。”  
来者是这部电影的制片人Hugh，也不吝啬对Stark Entertainment的赞叹。  
“我旗下的演员想必不用我过多的介绍，光是Peter Parker和Loki两位如今在娱乐圈的影响力来说，已经是甩了其他公司一线好几条街了。”  
“其实我们也有意和你们合作，只是我们筹划的新电影对于技术支持非常的高。”  
“那我想只有我可以满足你们的需求。”  
Tony招呼了旁边的女秘书呈上来一份资料。  
“在此之前，我在军火方面的成就也算是…无人能及吧，之后包括现在，我也一直致力于高科技器材和智能设备的研究，你现在看到的是我马上要出产的几样新产品…”  
年长于Tony的男人翻阅着手中的文件，每看过一样，都是极为认同地点着头。  
“Mk66是结合了非常成熟的人工智能，它不需要人为操作，它拥有庞大的数据库了解每种拍摄方法，而最主要的，它能够采集和对比最为优秀的片段进行融合。还有Mk66-1，这也是我独家的AI数据库，对于在后期场景制作上，也许会给到业界一个毁灭性的冲击。”  
“这也的确符合我们电影的理念。”  
“另外我还很乐意来投资这部电影。”  
“哦？”Hugh放下杯子，“怎么说。”  
“打算拍这类电影的公司必然不只是一家，我自然也有比对，我们公司同样需要一部完美的电影，我认为我不会找错人，这些日子我的态度希望你也能看得出。”  
Hugh自然是知道Tony迫切想和他合作的决心，多年的经验也是知道能让这么个不可一世的人放下姿态锲而不舍地和他谈，必然是有所求。  
“所以谈谈你的条件？”  
Tony手指弹敲着桌面，笑容克制地收在了嘴角。  
“走，请你喝我的私藏。”

品着难得一遇的好酒，Tony并没有停下自己的计划，连夜让Friday赶制的片子此刻正推在Hugh面前供他观赏。  
“我知道这个男孩。”  
“可你只是知道，我并不是要求你一定要用Peter Parker，但我希望你会把他列入考虑名单，因为你一旦错过了，那就太遗憾了。”  
“这真的不是让我直接定演员吗？”Hugh抿了一口酒，这倒是勾起了他的好奇心，反而耐了性子去看这些精剪的片段。  
不得不说Friday可能是天底下最全能的女人。  
十分钟的片子，她几乎所选的每一个镜头都是能全部放大Peter优势和特点的部分，无论是少年的懵懂青涩却溢出屏幕的活力，还是浴血奋战的骁勇无畏，亦或那些刻意与不刻意的诱惑。  
“从很多配角中磨炼出来的演技应该还是很稳固的，然后他动作戏出身。”Tony见Hugh看得挺认真，忙不迭地见缝插针，“再加上他的身高体型都非常接近角色，哦当然可能是要比原型长得好看一些，但我想没有商业片的主角不靠脸。”  
“Tony，客观上你说的倒也没错…就是你这么推荐Peter Parker，就是因为他是你公司的艺人吗？我也是听说了不少…”  
“对，是有些攀亲带故的原因，他不除了是我的艺人，还是我的男朋友。”  
“哦？”Hugh看着眼前正经的人有些诧异，“Lover？”  
“是的。”  
“哇哦，那我还真的对你们家这位Super Star来了兴趣，能把Tony Stark拿下的人，Super Hero也只能非他莫属啊！”  
“反正我是等着票房收钱了。”

终于是一个没有酒局的傍晚，和第一道夜色一起送走最后一抹日光，Tony拐去了片场等他的小明星收工。  
“看来我今天可以先溜了？”  
Karen看到站在自己身旁的Boss，习惯性地调侃了几句。  
“行啊，反正过段时间你可能忙得睡觉都是奢侈。”  
“是吗…”既然提前接收到了坏消息，Karen自然不会放过逞口舌之快的机会，“我忙那就说明Peter更忙，这样一来，最寂寞的人还是你啊…”  
说完顺带投递过去一个同情的目光。  
“这么关怀我的话，要不要和我一起等Peter收工？”  
“我还是不打扰你们恩爱的好，我这点眼力见还是有的。”Karen清点了一下包包，火速逃离了片场，Peter越来越红的日子她可是日渐消瘦啊。  
“嘿！小心点！”  
Tony的目光未曾从Peter身上离开，当这个男孩被线缆绊住脚后跟的时候立刻上前接住了他。  
“谢…咦？Mr. Stark…”  
借着Tony的胳膊重新站稳，两人四目相对，大概不约而同地想起来他们第一次对话的场景。  
“今晚要我陪你吃饭吗？不过恐怕真的走不开了…”  
“不，我今天是来等你回家的。”  
“那先说好，今天就只是回家！我腰还疼着…”  
“你说了算。”

就近两人回了Tony的屋子，时间却还是接近了凌晨三点，各自脸上都带着掩盖不住的困倦。  
Peter打算去洗个澡睡觉，然而还没等他脱去外套就被拉进了一个怀抱里。  
“怎么了？”  
“大概是年纪大了…有些患得患失…”  
“嗯？”  
“其实我在想，你现在活得这么好，完全没必要和我在一起…”Tony把脸埋进了男孩带着淡淡牛奶味道的颈间，“我是不是有些局限了你的人生…”  
“你不爱我了？”  
“不，当然不…”  
“Tony…”  
Peter第一次没有叫他Mr. Stark。  
“我记得有一次我上了一个节目，主持人问我喜欢什么样的人…”  
“善良和幽默的。”  
“后面呢？”  
“我把电视关了…”  
男孩轻笑出声，拉开两个人的距离，他的双手抚上Tony的脖子，没有丝毫退让地凝望着男人的眼。  
“你真该去看看我后面是怎么说的…当我把那些全说出口的时候，才反应过来所有的参照都是你…”  
所以我再也无法停在原地待命，费劲周折，从惧怕到掩藏，从误会到迷茫，试着向前迈进的一步根本不能停下，贪婪地想要更多，想要占有。这恐怕不是什么正确的爱情观，但这一定是对所爱之人的态度。  
“如果你醒着就是这个样子，你还是天天泡在酒里的好。”  
“可能真的是年纪大了…”  
“你知道你比我大这么多最好的事情是什么吗？”Peter摩挲着男人眼角细细的纹路，虽然这丝毫不影响他眼睛的美。  
“受教？”  
“你会比我先死…这样我就可以拥有和照顾你完整的余生…”  
Tony凝视着男孩熠熠生辉的双眸，竟不知道这个男孩已然爱他爱到如此境界。  
“所以现在，我可以去洗澡了吗？”  
“去吧…”  
“算了，一起吧…”  
附上一个吻当做安慰，Peter对着突然软弱起来的Tony Stark实在是没有什么办法，况且已经如此明显，这个男人的软肋就是自己。

一周后的清早，接连不断的电话铃硬生生把Peter从懒觉中拉了起来。  
“Karen姐姐！我今天过生日啊！连剧组都把我赶回来放假了，你为什么不能放过我…”Peter难得的低气压，声音都带着几分不满。  
“对啊，过生日就要来拿生日礼物啊！”Karen虽然很抱歉，但是她必须把人给拖起来，“你快起来，我半个小时以后来接你，记得打扮得嫩点！”  
“我才二十岁…”  
难道和Tony在一起时间久了，自己也加速老化了？  
“呃…总之半小时后见！这份礼物保证你终身难忘！”  
Peter抓狂地揉着他睡乱的头发无奈地应下Karen，认命地爬起来梳洗打扮，翻乱了Tony才整理好的衣柜，将他那些短袖帽衫和牛仔裤找出来，也顾不得搭不搭就穿上了身，出门前套了双昨天才买的Aj1以表示自己还是个运动型的年轻人。  
上了车，Peter看到自己经纪人溢于言表的兴奋觉得十分诡异。  
“什么事情能让你开心成这样？还有为什么要我打扮的嫩点，你是要带我去迪士尼吗？”  
“你要演个十五岁的人。”  
“又不是演十岁…”  
“好好好，留着你这份冷静。”

Peter确实很冷静，目瞪口呆地坐在Stark Entertainment的会议室里。  
手里握着笔，却始终从手里那份角色企划中回不过神。  
“这真的是一线的明星吗？怎么看着跟个新人是的…”影片的导演有些怀疑地低声问着身边的制作人。  
“Mr Parker？”Hugh伸手在Peter眼前晃了晃，“你是对这个角色有什么疑义吗？”  
“不不不，他没有，你让他缓缓…”Karen连连摆着手替还在发傻的人回答，脚下的鞋跟赶紧踹了几下凝固住的男孩，“Peter Parker！”  
“啊，疼！”  
“你签不签！”  
“我签了就确定是我了吧，不会再换人了？”  
Peter捧着眼前的文件夹，像个抱了玩具就不撒手的小男孩，哪里还有一分的明星气场。  
“你再不签，就要换人了。”  
“签！”  
刷刷几笔签上自己的名字，他眼里根本没有合约上的其他内容，片酬是多少他不在乎，事项是什么他也照单全收，全部的目光就只有一个。  
他将要出演的角色。  
Spider Man，蜘蛛侠，他梦寐以求的超级英雄。  
“我已经能想象到你今晚要怎么和Tony度过了！”Karen收回男孩手中的合约交给对方，悄悄说了句。  
“Mr. Stark帮我拿来的？”  
“嗯…也不完全是吧，听说人家制片人也是看了你的资料才认可的。”  
难怪。  
难怪前两周忙到不见踪影又夜夜醉酒，他在Tony电脑里见过一个自己的剪辑，却只是以为这是个普通的视频材料…  
原来…他们第一次的那天，自己脱口而出的一句话，一直放在了他心上…  
“他人呢，今天怎么没有出席？”  
“说是在家等你回去过生日，你干嘛不自己打电话给他…”

Tony听到关门声看了一眼男孩，继续给手里的威士忌加上冰块。  
心情不错，果然是送对了礼物。  
“这个礼物怎么样？”  
“喜欢。”  
“那你要怎么谢我？”  
Peter走到男人身边，拿下他手里的杯子晃了晃自己喝下去。  
“我可以要求另外一份礼物吗？”  
“嗯？”  
“我要…”男孩伏在Tony耳边，刚刚入口的酒还残留着一些凉凉的气息，“十亿个小小Tony…”  
“Wow…”男人眉毛跳动了一下，“那可得明天早上才能给得完了。”  
“我准备好了，你呢？”

他们的故事，始于一段我给你利益你给我身体的规则。  
然而谁也没有去遵守它，狩猎场中，他们都沦为了爱情的猎物。

The End

 

Extra Episode.   
特别鸣谢 

 

“所以就是…我被邀请客串了《Absolute Instruction》第二季特别篇？”  
Peter按耐住心中的雀跃，双手想要遮住脸，但还是溢出丝丝隐忍不住的笑声。  
自己真的被邀请客串了这么火的剧集！自己去年不拍戏的时候，还在家里等更新，半夜痴痴地抱着薯片追的剧，居然在第二季的时候，自己不但可以参演还是特邀？  
兴奋根本让他忘了思考原因，制作方压根只是因为他太红，想借着Peter Parker创一波收视新高而已啊！

这个《Absolute Instruction》季播剧，讲述的是一个隐匿于城市的神秘组织，拥有形形色色的人才来替自己完成任务。这些人才，表面上可能是普通的白领，学生，体育教练…但是，在这背后，他们却是组织的“秘密特工”。  
一个单元一个超级角色，完成一项棘手的任务。每次得到的指令，都是从黑屏的电脑上出现的Absolute Instruction字样开始…  
Peter正为想象自己厉害的角色而兴奋着，而Karen看到这个男孩掩饰不住的喜悦，默默咽下了嘴边的话——你有大尺度的床戏。

正式拿到剧本是一周之后。  
Peter对于剧情表现出浓厚的兴趣，就连露骨的情欲戏也是没有丝毫的忌讳和犹豫。毕竟，自从口红广告之后，因为Tony疯狂的嫉妒，所有的剧本甚至连吻戏都没有！所以刚好，这次可以偷偷接下这个剧本。

在片场，对戏的女演员Lily是一个新人，也是Peter的粉丝。见到偶像之后激动的手足无措，跟中了头彩似的。连连称呼Peter“Mr Parker”，沦陷在Peter对她的微笑之中，如沐春风。  
女孩的心思最为细腻敏感，小鹿乱撞的和Peter对着台词剧情，就紧张的开拍了。

故事的梗概是说Peter饰演了一个拥有过目不忘本领的天才少年且身手不凡，表面上是个跑酷运动员，暗则是组织里的一张王牌，当他回到家发现封着火漆的信件时，知道任务又来了。  
城市和附近的洲区爆发了暂时还能管控的类丧尸疫情，一切都指向了本市最先进的一家生物公司，无奈派出去的所有情报人员都铩羽而归，即使最接近的一次，也因为资料无法拷贝而差点全盘暴露，不敢再妄动的局长只得再一次找上这个天才少年。  
启封信件。  
只有一个情报和一张照片——目标人物的女儿，和她常去的声色场所。  
于是乔装打扮的少年每晚都会去，打上个照面，喝一杯酒，跳一支舞，待时机成熟被女孩带回家，顺理成章一番云雨之后打开了电脑默默记下海量的数据资料。  
不料返回的途中却遭到埋伏，大脑受到了重创，逃回组织的第一时间却拒绝了治疗，强撑着留下了所有的记忆才进入手术室。  
而在那之后，天才少年提交了一份申请书，希望自己永久归隐，不再参与其中。

之前的独角戏Peter和Lily都拍的一帆风顺，于是很快，就到了两个人的对手戏。  
从化妆间出来的两人都愣了一会儿。  
“Mr Parker…你…你好帅…”  
“谢谢，你看起来也很酷。”  
作为Peter的迷妹，自是从那身性冷淡的装扮中回不过神，烟灰色的Over Size皮风衣，黑色的紧身裤以及能晃荡着小腿的靴子，稍显苍白的裸妆。尤其是在Peter点上烟坐在高脚凳上的时候，燃烧得哪里是烟草！简直就是她的少女心。  
“Lily…到你了…喂！”  
“啊，抱歉…”  
拍拍脸收敛心神，恢复了一个演员的修养，跟着机位走到Peter身边，夺下他手中的烟含入自己口中，说着后面的台词。  
“我见到你好几次了…怎么会这么巧？”纤白的手顺着膝盖在男孩的大腿上游走。  
“因为…”微启的双唇凑近女孩的耳边，“我在等你带我走啊。”  
听到这句话的女孩回过头贴上欠缺血色的嘴，任由男孩的手滑进自己的衣服中…  
下一秒，男孩的手被抓起，女孩面向他倒退着，将他带出了酒吧的门。  
“OK！过！”  
导演心满意足地看着一条过的两人，好演员就是省时省力又省钱啊！  
剧情上开车回家的戏由于是外景改天才能拍摄，接着这身装束的下一场就是汇聚收视的床戏了。  
“需要清场吗？”Peter喝着Karen递过来的咖啡，问起脸上有些羞涩的Lily。  
“呃…没事，还是不用了…”  
看着这个演技优秀却不谙世事的女孩子，Peter想起前些年的自己，不自觉地多了些关照。  
“那一会儿，我们悄悄改下内容，我在上面，给你挡着点…”  
“Mr Parker…”  
始于颜值，终于才华，陷于人品，大概说的就是她这个一直崇拜着的偶像了。

“Cut！”导演又一次喊了暂停，“Lily你表现得太…嗯…不够激情…”  
“Sorry…”  
Lily歉意地看着导演和Peter，他的偶像脱去外套穿着的可是一件几乎露了整个背的毛衣…她手里紧张的全是汗，根本无法自然地去演，伸手触及的就是Peter紧致的腰线…  
“别不好意思啦，你再这样我可就当你故意吃我豆腐了~”  
“不是…我…”  
“想想我和Loki？那则广告可是一条过的…”  
“一条？天呐…那条广告至今都是经典…呃，抱歉…”意识到自己兴奋的有些过，Lily害羞着道了歉，“我们，再试一次吧…”

Tony来探班的时候，看到的正是一幕荷尔蒙四溢的床戏。  
他的小明星跨在女孩身上吻的狂热，裸露的腰身上是那个女孩非常“入戏”的手…  
“Karen，你说的动作戏？”  
“没…没错啊…”  
“我的人现在已经彻底是Peter的了是吧？”Tony斜了一眼刚刚想拦着自己的Karen，“怪不得不肯告诉我接了什么本子…”  
Karen正头疼怎么处理，就听导演又一次喊了Cut。  
“先休息一下吧…”停下手里的机器，导演转脸看见了来人，“Tony！”  
“Hi…你们编剧呢？我找他聊聊…”  
导演探着头环视了一周。  
“角落窝着的，戴眼镜那个，哎等等…”见Tony径直过去后话已来不及补充，他想说这位编剧很难搞。

Peter看到Tony首先就打了个招呼，却被一眼瞪了回去，显而易见的，又吃醋了。  
摸摸鼻子和Karen对视一眼，相互间都是无奈的回应。  
然而这头Tony和编剧聊得却不怎么愉快。  
编剧推了推鼻梁上的眼镜，听不明白Tony的话中有话，这是个出了名的暴脾气编剧。  
“你这样那样说这么多，是对我有质疑吗？”  
“并不是这个意思，我只是觉得可以适当地调整下内容…比如激情戏…”  
“调整什么？你身为一个娱乐公司老板，你不知道什么能赚眼球吗！”  
“我…”Tony总不能开口说他不想Peter和别人上床吧。  
“你什么？来来来…”编剧把手中的本子连同一支没剩多少的签字笔拍进Tony怀中，“给你，你写啊！”  
Tony Stark何时受过这种待遇。  
“好。”男人的好胜心被激将得汹涌，“我写就我写！”  
接过身上的剧本和笔，Tony冲着片场喊了声收工。  
Peter刚想着怎么和Tony解释一下，就看见Tony头也不回的拿着什么东西就走了，理都没有再理自己。  
这个爱吃醋的家伙，自己偶尔沉默一次什么都不解释也好，谁还没点脾气了？

回到家，打开电脑就构思起了剧本。  
所以，Tony现在十分后悔自己当初的一时冲动，编剧这种东西根本不是自己想象的那么好当啊！  
自己只是不想Peter和别人拍床戏而已，但是…写剧本，自己根本不在行！要考虑情节，人物，逻辑关系，对话，场景描写…Tony觉得自己的高科技小玩意都没这么复杂！  
一扶额，只能，求助。  
“Friday，你会写剧本吗？”  
“Boss，我只是你的后援，不是编剧。”  
“哦…那你看过《Absolute Instruction》这个剧吗？”  
“看过看过！强烈推荐Boss！这个剧每一集…”  
“呃停下，我知道，我现在手里拿着第二季季末特别篇的剧本，你…要不要考虑一下替我想一想情节，我要重写剧本。”  
自家老板就是厉害，连这么火的本子都能拿下，Friday心想，不过…  
“主角不会是…Mr Parker吧…”Friday在电脑前看到Tony传过来的剧本，脑中按耐不住飞速运转着，“我看这情节挺好的啊，你要怎么改？”  
“不让Peter和别人上床就行，和我自己我倒是不介意…”Tony若有所思的笑着。  
自己家老板吃醋吃的还真是简单粗暴啊，Friday翻了个白眼，边和Tony探讨着修改的剧情。  
写剧本到凌晨两点半，终于有了成效。  
纸醉金迷的大佬在夜场玩Black Jack的时候遇上了对手，把他女儿迷得神魂颠倒的那个少年，年纪虽小，却是每个眼神都透露着危险的魅惑，赢下了一局又一局。大佬不甘心自己的名声被一个少年在赌桌上毁掉，当最后一把少年将全部筹码推过去后，大佬也跟着甩出了加倍的筹码，不曾想竟然翻盘了。少年略显慌乱的表示不服再来一局，大佬问他拿什么赌，少年猫儿一样越过桌子，附在他耳边说了句，用自己的一晚来赌。  
果不其然少年用尽了算法也还是没能得到21点，大佬拿出房卡推过去，留下个飞吻先行离去。  
床戏依旧是一场床戏，只不过床伴换了性别。Tony暗搓搓加了一个少年咬破嘴里麻药喂大佬吃下去的情节，至于往后，他觉得没什么毛病，就不再修改。  
发送到编剧的邮箱后，Tony心满意足地钻进床里补眠。

第二天，Tony到片场刚想找那个编剧耍耍嘴皮就被穿着露背毛衣的Peter抓着手腕拉到了楼梯间。  
“是不是你叫人改的剧本！Mr. Stark你能不能不这么任性？”Peter单手“啪”的支在Tony耳侧，气愤的问道。  
“宝贝，其实…这个剧本是我亲自写的呢！这次高兴吗？文笔不错吧！”  
“Mr. Stark，这不是谁来写剧本的问题…Lily的戏份就因为你的任性都被篡改了！！明明是一个好演员…”  
“这都叫Lily了…”他可是早就做了措施，正好有部题材很好的电影缺女主角。  
Oh God！Tony的关注点在哪啊？和这个男人没办法讲道理了！  
“我是生气你的任性！不就是床戏嘛？”  
“不。就。是。床。戏。吗？”  
吃醋归吃醋，Tony还是把自己的西装外套披在Peter身上，不允许自己的男孩被看光，自己的手却在西装下不安分的摸上光滑的脊背，逐渐捏上挺实的翘臀。  
“Peter，你就打算穿成这样这样说服我？”  
Peter甩下男人的外套，愤步走进片场。

“这个大佬，到底让谁来演？！”导演和编剧在暗地里商量。  
“管我什么事，该找谁找谁去啊。”编剧做了甩手掌柜，一如既往的暴脾气。  
“I Will .”Tony内心真是乐不得自己亲自上阵，不为别的剧情，只为了自己和Peter的床戏，也要好好演。  
Peter在一旁狠狠地瞪了Tony一眼。

赌桌上，Tony的戏份不多，Peter才是全场的焦点。意气风发的少年，头发被发蜡做出潇洒的发型。装着马提尼的酒杯握在手中，不时浅酌一口，一切全在运筹帷幄之中。  
Tony坐在桌子上不禁沉醉在自家小明星的演技中。自信的少年，早已不是当初的十八线小配角，初遇时一眼钟情的男孩，也成为耀眼的明星，夺人眼球，自己都已经沦陷，更何况别人。

“Cut！接下来是重要的对手戏！Tony，Peter做好准备！”  
这还用准备？Tony内心笑了笑。只要Peter有时间在家，Tony脑海中都会上演各式各样的角色扮演，只不过…实施的次数屈指可数而已…  
“Show Hand…”少年挑衅地看了一眼对面，“你要跟吗？”  
“Double.”Tony笑着说道，只为这一次的棋逢对手。  
毕竟，赌桌上不光靠运气，还有技巧，少年由于经验不足和轻狂竟然被翻盘。  
“再来一局！”Peter单手扯掉了脖子上的Choker扔在桌上。  
“美色诱惑可不管用啊～”男人笑着收走了所有的筹码，“你输光了哦，拿什么赌？”  
“那…”少年单膝支在桌面，倾身扯着男人的领带直视对方的眼睛说道，“我的一晚，够吗？”  
天啊，Tony眼睁睁的看着自家小明星撩自己，却无奈在演戏不能动手动脚！后悔没有在写剧本的时候，加上“当场把少年压在赌桌上”这一幕了…  
“数数这些筹码，输了的话今晚你可能会有的哭哦…”Tony笑着在少年耳边轻声说道。  
千算万算，少年还是「略逊一筹」输掉了最大的赌局，一张房卡被推在自己面前，男人留下一个飞吻便离开了赌桌。

“Cut！不错不错！下一场床戏啊！”  
“导演，要不要考虑床戏清场？”Tony找导演商量着。  
“不用！”Peter听到后很不高兴的反驳Tony。  
很好。  
戏里很认真的和自己对戏，戏外还在赌气，一会可别求我，Tony眼睛一眯，心里想到。  
一旁的Karen看着两个人互相较劲，一脸无奈，小明星看来是真的生气了。

坐在床边面对Tony，Peter还是内心没有把握。毕竟，每次情事，最后败下阵来的都是自己。抓起旁边用做道具的酒，猛喝几口，算是给自己壮胆。  
Tony化好妆出来，看到Peter在喝着酒，笑了笑，走到男孩身边坐下，环过Peter的肩膀，不怀好意笑着。  
“别害怕，就和我们平时一样就行～”  
“就三次，三次不过，你就别拍了，我换个人演床戏！！还有…”  
Peter倾身，挡住自己在Tony腿根处游移的手，低声道：“克制住你的小Tony，别让我丢脸。”  
Tony的脑子瞬间就炸了，这么撩的Peter叫自己怎么忍得住？不过，这笔账，回家再算也好。  
慢慢抱着Peter倒在床上，Tony双手支撑在男孩耳侧，直视男孩的眼睛，旁人看不到的，是昏暗暖色灯光下，Tony满眼的爱意。  
Peter身穿露背毛衣躺在床上，被Tony的阴影笼罩，无法逃避男人火热爱慕的直视，只能脸红着背过脸不再去想，内心却小鹿乱撞一样剧烈跳动。  
毫无预兆的心动。  
侧过来的白皙脖颈，给了男人侵略的机会。点点亲吻落在皮肤上，不会留下痕迹，却在Peter的心上留下了难耐的骚动。手摸上毛衣遮盖下敏感带的腰线，Tony感到了男孩呼吸的急促和绷直的双腿…  
“Cut！！！Peter你主动一点！别老是躲在身下，脸露出来！重来！”  
导演喊停的一瞬间，Peter绷紧的弦一下子断了，突然坐起身背对着众人，双手捂住脸。  
完了完了，突如其来的悸动和Tony难得的认真，让Peter这个打磨多时的演技全线崩盘。坐起身调整着呼吸，感到Tony把外套披在了自己身上。  
Peter把这些，都怪罪在无辜的酒精上。  
“休息一下，别让别人看光了，我去和导演说。”  
“导演，这一条就过了吧，Peter毕竟年龄还小，下一条再适当露一下脸，行吧。”Tony破天荒放低姿态的协商，让导演也不好意思拒绝，只得皱眉挥挥手，就算是同意了。  
接下来，再一次开始，还没等Tony回过神来，Peter一跃坐在Tony身上，随后像潜伏的黑猫一样狡黠趴在了男人胸膛上，主动捧着Tony的脸，深深吻了下去。  
吻之前，Tony清晰的听到了自家小明星说的一句“Thank You”。  
一只手扣住Peter的后脑，亲吻间弄乱了彼此的头发，另一只手摸上了大片赤裸的脊背和半遮半掩的臀部，用力带向自己，Peter撞向了Tony的怀中。  
Tony逐渐表现出体力不支，眼神开始涣散，双手支撑着身体一脸不可置信的望着男孩，就两眼一黑，被Peter嘴中偷偷藏的药迷晕。少年由于提前吃了解药，所以得以下床趁机靠着大脑，记下了资料。  
顺利拍完床戏，Tony在片场陪了Peter大半天，就回到了公司，之后的几天，Peter忙着收尾最后的戏份不可开交，两个人再次见面，是三四天后，Tony来接Peter。  
“拍得开心吗？”  
“嗯，很开心。”除了和你的床戏。  
本来想直接开车回家，Tony叹了口气，松开油门，亲上了自己想了好几天的人。  
眼前的人，触手可及又那么真实坦率，会生气会撒娇也会害羞。Tony见证了Peter的成长和蜕变，也见证了两个人彼此之间爱的沉沦。  
唇舌之间交换的是爱意和思念，手抚摸上日益成熟的脸庞，男孩的吻技在自己的锻炼下也越发熟练，主动勾起Tony的舌头，蜻蜓点水般舔舐着，嘴唇厮磨着对方的双唇。  
在欲望被勾起前，Tony强忍着停下这个吻。  
“I Am Sorry,Peter,I Mean It.我承认当时疯狂吃醋。下次不会再参与你戏了，但是，有这种…嗯…戏你要提前告诉我，我会允许的。”  
“你会吗？你这个吃醋成瘾的家伙…”  
“那这样吧，每次你拍这种戏之前，都提前补偿我一晚怎么样？那这次的…就让你今晚补偿吧！”  
不怎么样！！！Peter内心崩溃的朝Tony喊到，可惜Tony听不见。

下了车，Peter发现自己站在了一个豪华酒店的门前。  
“其实那年第一次我本来要带你来这里的，最后还是回了家…”  
还没等说完，就被Peter拽着手腕进了酒店大厅。  
“Mr. Stark…”前台接待看到是Tony，立刻露出了了然的笑容问候。  
“套间。”Peter抢先一步说出口。  
“嗯…没问题…有需要叫我们…”服务员很快为他们办了手续，目送着上了楼。  
Mr. Stark好久不来了啊，不过这次好像换了口味…

“你要我补偿你是吧，那今天就…满足你！来金主和包养的小明星戏码吧，怎么样Daddy～”  
一声带尾音的Daddy叫的Tony心都化了，再加上忍了几天的情欲被完全激发起来，把Peter堵在门板上狂躁地亲了上去。  
啃噬着对方唇，Tony滚烫的舌头带着不容反抗的力量撬开Peter的牙关，技巧的回应让Peter软了腿。Tony抱起逐渐瘫软的男孩，转移着战场，他把男孩抵在了墙上，肿胀的下身贴着Peter的臀缝，男孩的脊背仿佛都能感受到壁纸上繁琐的花纹。  
Tony毫不客气的掠夺着Peter口中的空气，两个人不断变硬的下身丝毫没能分散他们的注意力。  
仅仅三四天时间，在热恋人的眼中，也忍耐了太久。  
Tony抱着男孩的背，不让他在接吻时因为情动而磕到墙上，却也因此撑不住男孩不断的下滑。  
“啪”的一声，Tony一巴掌拍到Peter的屁股上。  
“夹紧，你是不是吃胖了？我都抱不动你了。”  
满意Peter双腿主动的死死夹紧自己的腰，Tony奖励的轻啄一下Peter的嘴角，看到男孩喘息着，棕色的眼睛带着迷离，衣衫不整，发丝凌乱。  
抱着男孩走至床边扔了上去，随即压倒Peter说着。  
“我想看你演…一个被老板包养的小明星，第一次被上的样子。”  
Peter内心翻了个白眼。  
不过却还是配合着Tony，身子在男人身下挣扎，不断后退，用带着泪光的眼睛看着他，断断续续的央求：“别…先生…求你了…只要不是这个…”  
“可是我只想要你的身体，你说怎么办？”  
“我…我…”Peter继续支支吾吾的嘟囔，眉毛紧蹙地咬着下唇。  
“你要是乖，我会考虑轻一点的，自己脱衣服。”  
Tony靠在床头，看着男孩扮演着柔弱的少年，手颤颤巍巍的抓着t恤的下摆，挣扎了一下，一狠心，脱下了上衣。  
“身材不错，经常锻炼吧？自己摸摸看。”  
Peter却抓着Tony的手放在了自己的小腹上。  
“我不会啊…要不先生教教我？”  
“让我开发一下你敏感淫荡的身体～”既然自己家小明星演的这么好，Tony也不好意思不配合。  
攥住Peter想要抽离的手，两双重叠交错的手掌从锁骨摩挲到乳尖，带着Peter自己的拇指和食指，按压揉捏着未苏醒的凸起。  
道高一尺，魔高一丈。  
Peter本来只想刺激一下Tony，没想到弄巧成拙，自己被迫撩拨着自己早已情动的身体，羞耻夹杂着煎熬，脸红的要滴血似的。  
感受到乳尖在Tony的带领下，在自己手中挺立，结出红红的果实，理智早就被抛到脑后，再也压抑不住呻吟和哀求。  
“Mr. Stark…放手…前面…碰碰前面…”  
前端一直被束缚在裤子中，从来没被解放出来，Peter能感到前端流出的黏腻液体浸湿了内裤，难耐着扭动着腰，企图通过摩擦来得到一丝快感。  
“是这里吗？”Tony手掌覆上了裤子凸起的部分，指尖揉着挺立出的形状，“我更喜欢你叫我Daddy，Peter～”  
这还入戏了？  
Peter报复性的一口咬上男人的肩膀，把胯送到了男人手里。  
“Daddy，帮我弄出来…”  
男孩的话语好比情动时被下的蛊，Tony中了这毒，只有眼前人才是解药。  
粗暴的解开裤子，无奈Peter屈身坐在Tony身上的姿势，无法顺利脱下整条裤子，只得堆积在Peter的腿弯处，露出紧实的臀部和有力的大腿。  
握住男孩分身的同时，Tony自己也解开裤链，两根分身贴合在一起，灼烧着彼此的理智。  
Peter在分身解放出来的瞬间松了一口气，手却被Tony带着握住了两个人的分身。  
“也帮我一起…Super Star…”  
Peter的小手根本握不过来两个男人的分身，只能勉强上下撸动，手指掠过铃口，带着流下的液体润滑着炙热，手和分身上都逐渐变得黏腻。  
明明没有什么过度的技巧，Tony却红了眼。光是看着自己的小明星替自己服务，Tony就要射出来了，注意着Peter慢慢情动，要达到高潮的边缘，Tony使坏的堵住了铃口。  
从高潮的顶峰中被猛地拉回，分身充血得不到释放的感觉难过极了，Peter胡乱的抓着Tony的手，想掰开堵住的指尖，被Tony抓住了手腕并在一起。  
“不着急宝贝，你会被我操射的~”  
Peter看着身前一丝不乱，只有裤链拉开的男人扯下领带，绑住自己的双手。  
再低头看自己，则是一塌糊涂。  
上半身赤裸，胸膛上红肿挺立的乳珠和开始显现的红痕，裤子挂在腿弯，双手被绑住高高举在头顶…  
Peter感觉自己玩大了。  
Tony在抽屉里翻找着什么。  
“跳蛋，按摩棒…乳夹…酒店服务太贴心…还有猫尾…你之前玩过哪个？要不今天试试跳蛋？”  
抽屉里其实只有润滑剂和安全套，Tony还是装模作样说得一本正经。  
Peter明显被吓坏了，想要起身下床，就被Tony翻身压着吻住了。  
“骗你的Peter，我舍不得…”  
“呜…”Tony嘴中尝到了血腥味  
“敢咬我，就要承担后果啊，第一次上床就这么不懂规矩？让Daddy教教你…”  
脱下裤子，男孩除了手腕上的领带全身一丝不挂。Tony像欣赏艺术品一样，目光从头到尾品味着男孩。  
男孩感受到灼热的视线扫遍全身，扭动着，腹部收缩刻画出腹肌。  
“解开我！你个老混蛋！”Peter委屈的喊着，眼角倔强。  
“你主动在上边一次，我就解开你。”Tony抱起男孩坐在自己身上。  
Peter跨坐在男人的炙热上，耸动着用股缝摩擦着男人的分身。情动的神情和不着片缕的身体，让Tony迷乱又痴狂。  
“Babe…别乱动…”  
忍住直接冲进去的欲望，男人伸手从抽屉里拿出润滑剂，放在男孩手里，解开了绑住男孩的领带。  
“乖，别着急，自己润滑一下要不会受伤。”  
Peter趴在Tony肩上，一只手摸上润滑，探索着摸到后面，挤进一根手指。  
内里的褶皱紧紧咬着自己的手指，剧烈收缩。羞耻让Peter把手指埋进去后就不敢再动，静静等着自己适应。  
Tony耳边的呼吸加快，喘息声中带着呻吟，决定得帮一帮Peter。  
Peter感到后穴又挤进来一根手指，意识到是Tony带有薄茧的食指，下意识排斥着异物，却抵不住男人在里面故意勾起的手指，逼出了Peter不再隐忍的呻吟。  
两根手指插进去，紧紧相贴。  
“拿出去Please，我想要你…”  
再等一等。  
Tony何尝不煎熬，但扩张一定要做好。强忍着又加了一根手指进入，甬道慢慢分泌出的肠液让手指不再挤在一起，有了活动的空间，男孩的身体已经开始忍不住颤栗了。  
等待合适的时机，Tony带着Peter抽出手指，掌握好角度，一点一点埋进男孩扩张好的身体里。  
被温润和紧致包裹，不管做了多少次，Peter的身体永远和自己那么的契合。看到Peter细长睫毛下，棕色眼睛微微失神，缓缓抽插起来。  
分身的血管凸起着，在Peter深处跳动，来回的摩擦根本稀释不了堆积的情欲。Peter狠心的一坐到底，重力让Tony的分身进入前所未有的深度，眼角也多了被逼出的生理泪水，破碎的哀求也断断续续的说出口。  
“Tony…太大了…啊…”  
Tony…  
为数不多，男孩才肯叫自己Tony。  
一句亲昵的称呼胜过千言万语的情话，他真想把眼前人揉进怀中，宠在手心里。  
感受到Peter慢慢适应，被硕大辗平了褶皱，开始兴奋地收缩起了后穴，Tony才狠狠地顶着身上的男孩，一下一下顶到敏感点。  
Peter被顶的支撑不住自己的身体，只能抱紧眼前的罪魁祸首，指尖在Tony的背上留下抓挠的痕迹。  
冲撞让Tony的分身时不时滑出Peter的身体，再挤进被蹂躏折磨的小穴，碾压进深处，深到好像能戳到内脏一般，连续的撞击和戳刺，终于让Peter射到了身前的赭色衬衫上，也几乎是同时，Tony在男孩控制不住的收缩中全数将欲望的种子颗颗洒进了柔软滚烫的内壁…

“下次要不要试一试警察和小流氓的Play？”浴缸里，Tony抱着男孩问道。  
回答他的是迎面泼来的水。  
“你说，你现在这么有钱，我也不敢说是你的金主了啊...”  
“那我包养你吧，Tony～让我上一次吧，我养你。”  
“你是打算把我刚才教你的还给我吗？不过…”Tony宠溺的吻着男孩，为他洗着头,“记得轻点，我怕疼。”

兜兜转转，两个人成为彼此的执念。Tony这么多年，经历了多少痛苦自己都记不清。身体上，心灵上，无数的创伤让Tony筑上心墙，用花天酒地麻痹自己，让人猜不透也不自知。  
直到男孩的出现，让他的生活充满惦念和甜腻的味道，牛奶味，焦糖爆米花味…为他一次又一次打破了规则。  
唉，什么时候自己变得这么矫情了，Tony心想。  
洗完出去的时候，男孩扑进柔软的床里，给他展示了秒睡的技能。  
“你不喜欢我也没办法咯，这是一生只能定制一对的…”  
被握进Tony手中的那只手，无名指上多了一枚镌刻着T.S&P.P的指环…

 

 

Extra Episode.   
一见误终身

 

Part I 一见倾心  
被推进总统套房的门，Loki才反应过来自己被经纪公司卖了…  
送给这个黑道大少爷，奥丁家的独生子。  
本就是仗着脸和气质出道的，没有一方势力，被当做筹码拿去交易，也是迟早的事情吧…  
他现在是可以选择回头拉开门逃走，然而逃过这一次又如何呢？刚刚经纪人的那席话还在耳边反复回荡…  
Loki此刻的心态也许是带着点放弃。  
“哎…”  
彷徨地叹了口气，不求别的，只盼着这个大少爷不是个变态就好。

套间里，Thor刚从浴室出来，正拿着毛巾粗鲁地擦他那头麦金色的长发，布满结实腹肌却细窄的腰间随意裹着条浴巾，一转脸，就看到推门进来的黑发男人。  
目光定格在Loki身上，仿佛时间被静止一般。  
Thor只觉得有那么几秒，胸腔憋闷地像是涌进了呼啸不止的狂风，卷着飞沙走石，密集得快要不能呼吸。  
对上那双绿色的眼眸。  
他说不上来是似曾相识还是命里注定。  
但是他可以确定这就是一见钟情。  
对一个要爬上他床换取利益的男人？他的理智告诉自己这一定是阴谋，主观不愿意去相信这种不靠谱的情愫。  
“Whoa！今天说不定是我赚了哦…”  
真该死，这个人的声音居然也性感的致命…不过想来也是，没有些特别的手段，也不会送到他这里来。  
“赚什么？”  
“嗯…”Loki沉吟了几秒，“至少你有个相当不错的模样…”  
“…就算现在坐在这里的是个糟老头，你还不是得上…”  
“你可别这么说你自己呀。”  
“嘴上功夫别只学了说话。”  
Thor捏着面前这个能说会道的男人下颌骨，双指施了力道让他疼的皱眉，痛楚的神情却不知道是触动了自己哪根神经，Thor悻悻地松了手。  
“掐坏了就真的只会说话了。”  
几秒之内，Loki颌骨处立刻红了一片，白皙的皮肤总是经不得刺激。  
“算了…你走吧，我不太喜欢这种交易。”Thor给自己倒了杯水，疏远着黑发的男人，他讨厌他身上的香水，麝香和琥珀的木质香调在Loki身上有十万分契合，真是…连味道都透露着勾引。  
“这样吗？那我居然有点遗憾呢…”  
Loki并非调情，他心里确实挺失落的，看到Thor大概是有些见色起意在作祟，竟想着若是让他在床上迷恋了自己，也许特殊的那重身份算得上是个避难所。  
怕是离开这间屋子，往后再有这种事绝对不会有今天的运气碰上这等尤物…  
“有时候我都搞不清楚到底谁才是礼物…你叫什么？”Thor显得很无奈，今晚只不过是替Odin来参加个酒会谈些事情，结果所谓的谢礼却是场肉体交易。  
“Loki…”Loki悄无声息地站在了金发男人的眼前，从他手里取下杯子，捕捉着逃避的眼神，“那你要不要…先收下再说…”  
“何必作践你自己？”  
“和你的话，就不算…”Loki见男人并没有再次拉开距离，试探着伸手去勾了勾他搭在肩上的发丝，“很漂亮的颜色呢…”  
Loki颌骨上的红晕此刻只剩下浅浅的残留，微微抬头盯着Thor，眼里书写的除了直白的诱惑，还有隐藏在深处的不安。  
“别赶我走了吧…”  
Loki这句话说的声音很小，几乎要靠着嘴形翕动的推算。  
微启的双唇离他越来越近，Thor没有主动是因为他不愿意承认心里那一眼便深陷的诡异感觉。  
没有拒绝也大概是同样的理由…  
「Baby That's No Playin' Delayin' Always Got Me Feelin' That Healin' Everyday I'm Smilin' And Wildin' When I Think About You - Think About You」  
独特的磁性嗓音Rap打破了暧昧不清的气氛，两个人皆是一愣。  
“我去接个电话。”  
金发从Loki指缝中滑落只剩水渍印下的凉意，转身去接电话的男人走出了房间，留下他尴尬地喝着刚刚那杯水，权衡着一会儿到底是选择继续还是离开。

Thor听着电话里自己的心腹Carter状态不大好。  
“少爷…”Carter欲言又止了良久，“您恐怕被老爷算计了。”  
“发生什么事了？”  
“所谓替他去谈些事情估计是个幌子…他刚把我们才收的那家酒吧给拿走了，而跟他接应的就是你晚上去应酬的这家娱乐公司。”  
Thor望着内间的房门眼神黯淡下来，果然是里应外合吗？  
“你继续说。”  
“其实本来也没什么…只是老爷说的话，让我手下那些人动摇了不少…”  
“他说什么？”  
“这…我…所以少爷你现在是和什么人在一起吗？”  
“……嗯…也不能说不是。”  
“老爷说你看上了一个艺人，和那家公司谈了条件，用我们场子做的交换，他是看不过去才插手…”  
Carter耳边传来的是Thor无奈深沉的一声叹息作为回答。  
他跟了少爷这么多年，自从少爷成年之后Odin总希望儿子按照自己的设定来走，尊敬父亲却不愿意被掌控人生的少爷发展自己势力却被暗中阻挠，也不是第一次了…他知道这次的导火索是少爷又一次拒绝了Odin所安排的相亲，连家业都愿意放弃的少爷怎么可能去娶一个傀儡一样的女人？  
“少爷…您先别担心这个了，毕竟损失不大，我这两天安抚下还愿意跟随我的兄弟，后面的行动您先不要插手，让我去办吧，以免再被老爷发现行踪。”Carter又顿了顿，“也许您该找您身边的这个人问问究竟。”  
通话结束，Thor心里郁积着挥不尽的烦躁，随手扎起披散的长发回到房间，推门而入恰和里面的人撞了个满怀。  
他蹙眉盯着Loki。  
“我想我还是回去好了…”  
“成功拖住我所以现在完成任务要开溜了？”  
其实Thor也不能确定这个人是否知晓内情，可目前他无处宣泄的愤慨正朝着Loki发起了进攻。  
“你太高看我了。”  
Loki并不知道这个男人在说什么，他哪有任务，不过是个交易的物品，连何种原因都不曾了解。  
「咔哒」，门被合上。  
“你知道你很贵吗？”转弄着食指上的戒指，Thor向眼前的人靠去。  
“这是自然。”Loki被这气场压迫得有些无力招架，本能地往后退着，“我的身价确实不错。”  
“哦…”  
一步步把Loki逼到无路可退，Thor睨了一眼他身后的床，抬手托住了这张摄人心魄的脸，拇指轻捻着柔软又色泽浅淡的唇。  
“那我还是应该接受这份谢礼，毕竟我付出的代价还是挺高额的。”  
唇被摸着痒痒的，这个大少爷的手指并没有想象中的粗糙，Loki动了小心思，悄然伸舌舔了一下…  
“那还犹豫什么…你连衣服都没有得要脱…”  
Thor光裸的胸口被有些凉的双手温柔地抚上，滑过他的肋骨搂住了腰，在他纹理清晰的线条上大胆地描绘着，可Thor却能感受到带着凉意的指尖有微弱的颤抖…  
“你在害怕？”  
“怎么…可能…”Loki因为被托住了脸只能直视着男人的双眼，“有点…冷而已。”  
说出这句话连自己也不能够说服，夏季的夜晚即使室内开着空调也绝对谈不上冷，他第一次做这种事情，如何能不恐慌。Thor又看得他发怵，通透的蓝色晶体似乎马上就要揭穿他的谎言，不敢再墨迹下去，Loki心一横，去吻了这个男人…  
没有烟味没有酒味，唇也柔软的出乎意料，Loki并没有得到回应，只得主动地去加深这个吻，顶开男人的牙关轻轻地碰触了舌尖，未被拒绝也让他更勇敢地进行纠缠，他的吻技还是不错的，至少这个大少爷已经开始反客为主了…  
霸道的回应渐渐让Loki应接不住，倒下去的时候被腰间的手臂圈住调转了方向，整个人摔在了Thor身上。  
不得不承认Thor的身材和脸是极具诱惑力的，既然事已至此，Loki决定顺水推舟拿下这个男人，若是成功虏获他，总是好过现在的各种任人摆布…  
亲着男人的下巴，一点点移到喉结，移到锁骨，听着身下的喘息声变得不再均匀，也感到自己压在男人胯间的腿被什么起了变化的东西顶着。  
“你硬了。”Loki坐起身子，手指流连过腹肌中间的小巧肚脐，停在只要随意两下就能扯开的浴巾上，“还是先解决我自己衣服的比较好…”  
Thor静静躺在床上看着眼前上演的脱衣秀，这个被送作礼物的人没有了衣服的遮挡果然更加诱人，皮肤白皙肌肉薄而匀称，纤细的腰肢蕴藏着致命的性感，让人有狠狠抓住蹂躏的冲动，离开长裤的双腿笔直修长，膝盖和脚腕也是优美的分明线条。  
“你的腿很好看。”  
“我可数不清你是第多少个说这句话的人。”  
“也是…”  
Loki反应过来自己的话让男人产生了歧义，想要开口解释又觉得没什么立场，最后只是笑了笑跨坐在了他的身上。  
这会儿Thor倒是主动地去摸了他的腰，可是他这里太敏感了，瑟缩着想要闪开换来的却是更加肆意的逗弄。  
“躲什么？”Thor不满他的避让不禁加重了手里的力道，“这样的礼物我是要退货的。”  
“别…”  
Loki紧张地将身子往男人手里送了送，任由他上下其手撩拨起自己的情欲，当同样有了反应的地方抵在男人小腹时，脸也红了一片。  
“我…我来吧…”  
Loki拉开男人的手，拽过自己之前脱掉的长裤在口袋里翻出一只被经纪人塞进去的安全套。  
“你真的是有备而来。”  
“去谢谢我的经纪人吧…”Loki在说这句话的时候除了嘲讽剩下的多是无可奈何，用牙咬开铝箔的包装袋，一手扯开男人胯上的浴巾，“你这个尺寸…可真是…”  
看了一眼手里安全套上的尺码标记，Loki有些绝望。  
“可能我的经纪人拿了他自己的给我…”  
“……”  
“不，我不是…”他能说会道的嘴在这种时候却净添麻烦。  
“不是什么？”Thor揉捏着Loki的大腿根部，不急不缓地等着他下一步动作。  
“我也没有…没有你想的那么不堪…”  
Loki说着将袋子里的橡胶制品取出扔在一边，往手里倒了倒里面剩余的润滑液体，迟疑了那么几秒，全数抹上了男人的分身。  
就算疼的话…忍一忍就好了。  
一手撑在男人的胸口，Loki抬起腰身扶着手中的硬物抵在了自己穴口一点点往下…  
比想象中疼太多了…而且仅仅只进去了一点…  
身下的人也不为所动，Loki有些焦虑，咬着牙强行让那根凶器贯穿了自己…  
本想着既然经验丰富，只要躺着由他服务就好的Thor却在一阵发疼的紧致中感到了不对劲，随之而来的还有夹在他腰侧的双腿发出的剧烈颤抖。  
“你……！”Thor扶住僵硬的人，想要抽出体内的分身。  
“别…动…”  
“你不知道疼的吗？”  
Loki只是摇了摇头。  
“你…高兴就好…”撑在Thor胸口的手连抓他的气力都没有，那些小电影里都是骗人的吗？  
“放松点…别绷着身子，然后慢慢起来…”  
“疼…”  
带着呜咽的声音没有了先前的挑衅和魅惑，此刻听起来像个受伤的小动物所发出的嘤咛，柔弱又无助。Thor不禁心软了下来，抱着发抖的人靠向自己，一点点将分身从他体内抽离，抚摸着他的黑发，安慰般地吻了吻他的耳朵，翻身将他压在身下。  
Loki以为男人还要继续，抓着他的肩膀和他对视。  
“我…你别赶我走行不行…”  
“为什么？”Thor为这句话感到疑惑。  
“能不能让我跟着你…”Loki喉咙和眼角都有些发痛，“我不想以后被送到别人床上去…”  
“你今天不知道为什么被送来吗？”  
身下的人垂着眼摇了摇头，他被经纪人作了一番莫名其妙的思想工作，告诉他艺人总归身不由己，有些事情不想做也得去做，否则被雪藏还是被违约让他自己选。  
“因为你，我今天损失了很多东西。”Thor陈述了自己的烦闷，倒没有想要责怪这个无辜的人。  
Loki显然是听不懂这话背后的意思，只认为是男人的暗示。  
“我…没事的，你…”拼命按捺下了心里的恐惧，Loki缓缓张开腿蹭着Thor的腰，“你轻点就好…”  
“你还在发抖呢…”他轻笑一声，他不会强行要他的，“喂…别哭啊…”  
Thor拭去他眼角的泪，只是这个男人却哭得停不下来，一颗颗泪水不断地往外涌。  
“别赶我走，你怎么做…都行…”  
“我不会赶你走的，我也不会做什么的。”低头吻去Loki的眼泪，他是真的心口抽着疼，“别哭了…”  
起身躺到还在哭泣的人一旁，将他圈进怀中一下下拍着他的背吻着他的发直到情绪逐渐缓和。  
“我第一次被…被要求做这种事…”埋在温暖的颈间，Loki声音闷闷的。  
“以后不会有了。”  
“嗯？”  
“你经纪公司这笔账我也正好要算清楚，这种事不会再发生了！”  
“那你…”  
“什么？”后面的话实在太小声了，Thor完全听不清。  
“你不要我吗？我这么贵…”  
“如果我说我对你一见钟情你信吗？”  
“不应该信。”  
“我也不愿意信…只是我真的违抗不了内心的感觉，这太奇怪了。”  
Loki仰起脸看着Thor，他也许也不仅仅是被美色吸引这么肤浅，这个人，什么都不做就可以让他卸下心防无条件的依赖起来，他从来都没有在谁面前哭过呢…  
“你要不要试试和我在一起？”  
Thor望向怀中之人肿成桃子的眼睛，笑得温柔。  
“你愿意的话～”说罢伸手轻抚起红红的眼皮，“你这样还真…可爱…”  
胀痛的眼睛被安慰的舒服了很多，Loki缓缓闭起双眸，绕了一撮金发缠进指尖，贪图着这份不讲道理的安心，让意识模糊，让自己沉溺在男人的怀中惬然睡去…

 

Part II You Are My Destiny  
那一晚之后，Loki回到公司自然是相安无事，那个金发的男人也时常会出现在片场外来接他，两个人都互相无法收敛心里的感觉，心照不宣地发展成了恋人关系。  
这种甜蜜的平静却没有持续上半年，Thor好像越来越忙，有的时候连半个月都见不到人，电话里也不过寥寥数句。虽然Loki心里的不安在感蠢蠢欲动，可他并没有对这个男人失去信任，谜一样的情愫扎根在他的心底最深处，难以动摇。

而Thor目前面临的事情确实让他棘手，被叫回老宅之后便被限制了行动，Odin打着需要他协助的幌子，每天不是让他了解家中的事务，就是逼迫着他和各类名媛大小姐会面，想离开却发现家里的戒备森严，上哪儿都有人盯梢，最主要的还是Odin旁敲侧击地表示，他一直派人跟踪着Loki。  
Odin则是发现他越来越无法掌控Thor，自己儿子手中势力日渐强大，照此以往下去，他会脱离他的钳制，也许不至于与他对立，可是以Thor的性格，怕是Odin家的基业就此后继无人。  
尤其…  
看着手中这些传回来的图片，Odin脸色着实谈不上好，一个演员，再红又如何，还不是以色侍人，自己的儿子就甘愿堕落到这个地步？看起来他们已经不是单纯的肉体关系了。想起来两个月前就用这个演员做过威胁，换来的竟然是Thor的震怒和警告！  
Odin决定不能手下留情，这个会成为Thor软肋的人，即使是用不堪的手段，他也要摧毁。  
默默地将编写好的内容按了发送。  
“要怪只能怪你运气不好了…Kid…”

三天之后Thor被叫去书房谈事，他已经彻底没了耐心和Odin玩这些套路游戏。  
“Father，如果你需要我来协助，我义不容辞。”站在书桌之前，Thor抱着双臂神情凛然，“不过我看你这里确实没有什么问题所在，我自己的事情还很多，请你不要再留我了。”  
“到底是事情很多，还是情人在等你？”  
“无可奉告。”  
“我也没兴趣听你和那个男明星的破事。”Odin点上烟，倚进座椅中接着说道，“Moore家的小女儿觉得你不错，你今年二十六岁，比她大两岁，年纪背景都门当户对…”  
“你知道不可能的。”  
Thor直接打断了Odin的后话，嫌恶地皱了眉，翻来覆去的就是这些事情，他实在连争执都懒得争执。  
“不知道这样是不是有可能？”Odin转过桌上的笔记本，将屏幕对着自己儿子。  
看不清楚是酒店还是哪里，床上躺着的人是谁在明白不过了，Thor握着拳的双手因为愤怒而颤抖，几乎不忍再去看屏幕上被束缚着的Loki。  
“Odin！”  
喉咙压制不住怒吼，Thor直呼起父亲的名讳，他甚至冲动的觉得如果得不到结果，他会一跃而上扼住Odin的脖子。  
“你的本事再大，你又能知道他在哪儿吗？”  
“你必须得告诉我。”  
“答应我的事情，我也答应你。”  
“不。”  
吐出浓厚的烟雾，Odin亦是气极，执着如Thor，僵持下去不会有任何意义，他朝门口使了眼色，两个魁梧健硕的男人一前一后走了进来杵在Thor面前。  
“靠他们带我走可不太现实。”  
不等Odin发话，Thor直接动了手，他满腔的愤怒正愁无处宣泄，招招直击要害，被反击的疼痛只是增加了他的肾上腺素分泌，让他爆发的更为猛烈。  
食指上的戒指命中一个男人的咽喉，窒息感让对方只想先行保命，背后被另外一个男人牵制，Thor没有一秒的犹豫便折断了暴露在眼前的尾指，袭击者钻心的疼痛给了他反身的短暂时间，扬起胳膊对着身后男人的颈动脉就是狠厉一劈，训练有素的打手虽然不会昏迷或死亡，却也不能再起身继续搏斗，Thor补了一脚踢在倒下之人的膝盖上，彻底断了他站起来的念想。回过头再去解决了先前被命中咽喉还没缓过神的那一个，顺便合上了书房的门，他不想再花时间在缠斗上。  
擦去嘴角的血迹，Thor用同样流着血的手在地上的人腰间翻找了一圈，虽然他们带着枪，却是到死也是不敢对他用的。  
“告诉我Loki在哪。”  
没有太多的愤怒，也没有质问，Thor平静地用手里的物件指着自己的父亲。  
“I’m Your Father…”Odin眼里也失去了神采，他不会想到Thor会拿枪指着自己，纵然他自我意识强大也很执着，可自己毕竟是他的父亲。  
“是的，Father…”  
Thor深深叹了口气，直视着父亲，伸回手，将枪口抵在了自己的额边。  
“把枪放下！Thor！”  
这是亲情最悲凉的地方，Odin即使知道这是威逼的手段，却还是慌了阵脚。  
“Sorry，Odin…”Thor没有改变当前的动作，“你只有三秒的时间决定。”  
这稍纵即逝的瞬间，Odin只听到了保险被打开的声音，没有协商，连倒数都没有。  
“拿去。”  
Odin将手机丢在儿子面前，找出了一条已读取的消息，内容是地址和买主的姓名。  
“如果我去晚了，恐怕我不会再回这里。”关闭保险装置，Thor握着枪管将它递给Odin，“我可以帮你做一切事情，只是我也有我的人生。”

Loki在恐惧里思考。  
他看不见，眼前被蒙着黑色的遮挡，双手被缚于头顶无法挪动，浑身都很疼，甚至分不清疼痛到底来自哪个部位。  
这次不是经纪人的错，他们去了一个应酬，他的经纪人帮他挡了几杯酒之后不省人事，等他反应过来不是人的问题而是酒里有东西的时候，早已眼前模糊得天旋地转…  
嘶，稍微动一下都好疼啊…  
塞在嘴里的东西让他连呼救都做不到…  
自己到底惹了什么人！或许真该雇个保镖了…如果，还能安然离开的话…  
以后不确定的情况下，入口的东西还是别乱吃的好…今晚终究是躲不过去吗？一定不会再是Thor那样的美人了…

寂静中被强行打开的门让Loki觉得这辈子的好运都存在了那个男人身上。  
“Loki！”  
熟悉的浑厚嗓音还带着大量运动之后不平稳的喘息，Thor扯出正对着床的摄像头一把捏碎，坐在床边去掉了那些封闭了Loki感官的东西，毫不意外，在Loki恢复了视觉看到眼前男人的那一刻，他又哭了。  
“疼…”  
“哪里疼？”擦去Loki潸然的眼泪将他扶起来靠着自己。  
“…胸口…下面…我也分不清…”  
还未退的药效使他感官失灵，浑身的力气四处涣散。  
Thor想要掀开这层聊胜于无的遮挡，悬于薄毯之上的手也是微微颤抖，可是怀里的人实在疼的表情都开始扭曲，无论如何他都要去面对任何有可能的惨状。  
“…………Loki，我要帮你拿掉这些东西，不过会有些疼…”  
“好…”眼光在自己身上游走了一圈，Loki可不敢保证自己有勇气动手。  
“别怕。”  
低头给了Loki浅浅一吻，他开始着手拆除这些看着都头皮发麻的东西，尽管威胁Odin的做法有些极端，然而若不是那般孤注一掷，他真的无法想象刚刚拦下的那个死老头会对Loki做出怎样的暴行。  
Thor动作很轻，手中的乳粒尽管肿得厉害，他拔出穿在里面的金属时还是没让Loki太难受。  
“…我连耳洞都没有…这倒是给我个这么刺激的…”  
“还有力气就留着咬我吧…这种时候可不适合开玩笑。”  
Loki转过脸埋在男人宽阔的肩上，他实在不想看那根插在铃口里的东西，到底什么人和他这么大的仇恨？若不是Thor真的出现在这里…  
所以为什么他会出现在这里？  
“你为什么会…唔……！！”  
太他妈疼了！Loki的问题直接被剧痛打断，除了死死咬着嘴边的肌肤他什么也想不了。  
“对不起我没保护好你。”  
伏在他身上的人依然没有从疼痛中缓过神，Thor拍着他的背继续说，他知道Loki想问什么。  
“你可以不再相信我…Loki…是我的过失让你陷入危险，你和我在一起也许会更糟糕…我怕…”  
他不想离开这个男人，然而一次一次的威胁到今天实质的困境，Thor不知道以后还会不会再有类似事件的产生。  
“你不是来了吗？”短暂的沉默之后，Loki虚弱的声音从他颈间传来，“以后我也会保护我自己的。”  
“可是…”  
“Shh…”他讨厌听那些瞻前顾后的歉意，“你的废话太多了…”  
倘若是场飞蛾扑火，何必去在意那个唯一的结局呢？  
“我想你了…”  
掰过Thor的下巴，将自己绵软的吻送过去，他没什么力气再去挑逗这个男人了，但是心底最直接的思念依然需要表达。  
“送我回家吧…”Loki指了指四处散落的衣服，“帮个忙…”  
“你还能走吗？”  
“嗯…如果真的要我「走」回去，恐怕走到门口你就得扛着我了，明天新闻也一定很精彩。”  
“你这张嘴什么时候能说点正经的？”  
“那…我爱你正经吗？”  
突如其来的一句情话倒是让Thor僵了身子，他以为这话会是自己先说出口。  
“走吧，我一分钟都不想多待…”  
药效不知道过去了多久，身上还有些发冷，加上疼痛未散，Loki将自己的重量大部分都倚在身旁那个结实的躯体上，急切地离开这个噩梦一样的地方。

“你家怎么这么乱？”  
还是第一次到Loki家里，进门的景象把他这个粗犷的大少爷都吓了一跳，满地满沙发的衣服，配饰没有一样在柜子或是盒子里，桌面乱七八糟的杯子，地上的灰尘积攒一下种盆花倒也差不多…  
“哦，反正有些衣服也不会穿第二次…然后我经纪人每周会过来处理的。”  
说着又是将身上这套给随手扔在了沙发上。  
“以后别让他来了，我对他没什么好感。”  
“至少他选片子的眼光还可以…等合约满了再换一个吧…诶？”Loki进浴室之前突然转过身，“说起来要不是他，我们也碰不到一起。”  
“算了吧，要不是他我们说不定有更好的见面。”  
Loki笑得不置可否，他也觉得不管是不是那一天，他也一定会和这个男人相遇。  
“去我衣柜帮我翻件睡衣好吗？当然你想看我光着出来也行…”  
艰难地洗完澡，打开门出来一路走进卧室的Loki以为自己到了别人家，狼藉全部消失的没有踪影，地面被清扫了一番，物品也强迫症似的归列有当。  
“我还合格吧？”  
“可以考虑不让我经纪人再过来了。”  
“你…还好吗？”Thor指了指Loki的两腿间，“那里。”  
“还是疼…会不会不能用了？”接过男人递来的水杯，温度刚刚好，这个大少爷对他还真的是细致入微，“那我可怎么上你？”  
“要试试吗？”  
“等它恢复了精神一定！”  
“我来帮你。”  
“嗯？”  
Thor手掀起睡衣下摆伸进了Loki胯下，指尖顺了顺不算浓密的耻毛，拨弄起还在沉睡的小家伙，轻轻揉捏了几下便能明显地感觉到它在长大。  
“勃起功能还是好的。”  
“你…”  
到嘴边的话被Thor吞进了口中，从Loki手中取下碍事的玻璃杯搁在了一旁的柜子，没有阻碍两个人吻的忘乎所以，Loki被推上了衣橱门边，调整着紊乱的呼吸，然而自己的那里被男人掌握着抚弄，是怎么也做不到均匀的吐息了。  
“你要…做什么…”  
“试试它其他的功能还有没有损坏。”睡衣被完全解开，Loki看着男人屈了长腿蹲在自己面前的这个画面不禁咽了咽口水，有些过于冲击视觉。  
“你这样…太…嗯…”好舒服。  
完全硬起的分身被温暖的口腔所包裹着，Thor整齐的牙齿轻蹭过它的表面，暴张的血管可以感受到舌头掠过的柔软，那根灵活的舌试探性地卷住前端小孔舔舐了几下。  
Loki没有觉得疼，反而是停下的动作让他着急了起来，伸手抓着Thor的后颈捏了捏示意他继续。  
“你居然有这么…诱人的时候…”  
含着变成大家伙的嘴巴自然是不能回应的，Thor能做的不过是还以更强烈的刺激，吮吻着坚硬的柱身，舌头在顶端和那圈敏感的沟壑中来回反复，偶尔深入到喉咙的一下更是让站着的人兴奋到双腿发颤，为了不让Loki腿软到站不稳，他需要时不时吐出这根不小的玩意去逗弄一下饱涨的两颗小球…  
“嗯？你为什么技术这么好？”Loki在迷失中找回了一丝理智，“是经常有人…这样对你，还是…啊，别用牙齿…别…”  
齿尖轻刮差点让他说着话就缴枪投降，这太丢脸了！可是还是闷闷生气这个绝佳的技术，Loki放在男人颈间的手报复似地用力将他带向自己，然而这个举动非但没有给Thor造成麻烦，却让自己更加把持不住。  
“停下…Thor…我错了…你快停下…”他要坚持不下去了，“你别吸…嗯…舌头…停下！”  
在高潮来袭的一刻，Loki最后一个想法是一定要问清楚这位大少爷到底哪里学来的Blow Job…  
“味道如何？”擦去Thor唇边的一抹白色痕迹，Loki脸上还是有些泛红。  
“除了时间有点短，一切功能都正常！”  
“你是不是该先解释一下…技术这么好的原因？”Loki扎上睡衣带子，一步步把男人推到床上。  
“嗯…我得承认我以前交过两个很厉害的女朋友。”  
“那你学习的方向倒是有点歪。”  
“也算是歪打正着。”  
拉过Loki让他躺进床里，Thor也脱了衣服睡在边上，关了灯不再有动作。  
“这就睡了？”  
Loki手搭在男人腰间摩挲着，企图向下拓展。  
“你现在是能承受我一轮还是你有力气办了我？”  
“……”Loki确实没有余力做那些，他这一天折腾的身心俱疲，否则刚才也不至于那么快就…  
在这个男人面前，他所有的伪装恶作剧都不好使…Thor仿佛能看穿他的每一个眼神每一个想法，而他也愿意交出自己去依赖，但仅仅也只是Thor才行…

 

Part III 你所不知道的人设  
半个月之后。  
“Loki…”助理敲了敲休息室的门，“你今天约了保镖面试？”  
“嗯没错。”  
“那我喊他进来了？”  
“好，谢谢。”  
拿着剧本写写画画的Loki没注意到有人接近过来，脸上被一阵冰凉的冷意触碰后才抬眼从镜中看到始作俑者。  
“你的助理这么小的个子做事倒是严谨。”  
“你怎么过来了？”  
接过Thor手里的冰咖啡，他正好需要提提神。  
“面试啊。”  
“What？？？”Loki急忙咽下口中的饮料以免被呛死，“你放着黑道大少爷不去做，跑来给我当保镖？”  
“起码够抵十个吧！”  
见坐着的人左右扭动着脖子，Thor贴心地将双手捏上Loki的肩，按摩着他紧绷的肌肉。  
“还兼职助理是吗？”  
“Anything…”  
“你要是确定不影响你自己的事情，我也没意见。”  
“你才是是我最大的事情。”低头吻了Loki的黑发，温柔而虔诚。  
“注意点…被人知道我和刚上任一天的保镖先生搞在一起，我的人设就彻底崩了！”  
“你这个人设也不差再和保镖传点花边吧？嗯？最想带上床的男明星Loki？”  
“你做的功课还不错哦，不过你才是这个命题的赢家…”  
“我很荣幸。”  
“So Am I…”

当晚，被邀请去参加Party的Loki带着新招的保镖先生，坐在夜店的Vip包厢推杯换盏。  
“Loki？你是不是喝多了？”  
发现身边男人神情不对劲，Thor拍拍他的肩询问起来。  
“还…行…”  
还行？舌头都不利索了…奈何自己现在的身份实在不能去帮他…  
喝多的Loki眼角周围和脖子泛着粉红，平日里魅惑的眼神此时痴痴地发愣，面对倒满的酒杯来者不拒，谁给都会接过来喝得一滴不剩，然后还呆呆地看着对方笑的很傻…  
在看了无数次表后，终于在午夜一点二十分钟结束了这场派对，那个Thor讨厌的经纪人嘱咐了他送Loki回家得到的是个冷漠的眼神。  
“好凶的保镖…”

“回家还是去我那？”Thor从喝懵的人手里拿过安全带的接头帮他插好，“有没有很难受？”  
“没…”  
“真难得你话那么少。”  
打开敞篷让风灌进来，否则密闭的空间实在让醉酒的人太难捱。  
“嗯哼～”  
Thor连连摇头，这样的Loki太像个没有侵略性的小动物了…  
“那去我那咯？”  
“好～”  
从车库出来，Thor惊奇地发现这个男人居然还能稳稳走着他的步伐，除了话少和表情呆滞，要骗别人没醉倒还真像那么回事。  
“Hey…这边…”  
当然前提得是他还分得清楚方向…大手一揽将Loki带进怀中，没有任何抗拒地进了电梯。  
“以后只有我在你才能这样喝…好吗？”  
“好。”  
“我还以为你喝醉了会哭或者耍脾气呢…”  
“Thor…”  
“嗯？”  
“抱…”  
脖子被Loki圈住，醉酒之人的黑发蹭着他的颈窝，酒味混着他身上的香味别有一番风情，其实除却他惯用的木调香水带来的神秘魅惑，Loki本身也有着很恬淡的体香，十分令人着迷的一种味道…Thor自然不会拒绝这个要求，托住于他来说偏窄的背脊，胳膊穿过修长双腿中间的弯曲处将Loki打横抱起，欣慰着自家的门锁除了钥匙还有虹膜识别的功能…  
从脱衣服到洗完澡被安放在床上，Loki始终都是一副任君摆弄的状态，最多眯起眼睛冒出两句撒娇或者呢喃，乖巧得过分。Thor忍不住吻了一下，没有回应却微启着双唇，长睫半阖遮挡了一半的翠色，等待着男人下一次的热吻。  
“你这样真的…太可爱了…”  
顺着Loki半干的头发抚上脖子，Thor再次覆上他的唇，轻柔地撬开贝齿，交缠的唇舌满是彼此温暖的爱意。  
“想要…Thor…”  
Loki的这句话是贴在这个男人耳边说的，灼热的气息钻入耳孔烧起了他全身的情欲，密集的吻也随之落下，在那身白皙的肌肤上印刻出一个又一个或深或浅的标记，惹出身体主人诚实的喘息和低吟，咬着手指皱眉的模样实在令人难以把持。  
胸口上早前遭受摧残的那个小红点已经痊愈，只是变得更加敏感，Thor将它含进口中加以舔舐，回馈而来的是Loki瑟缩起的身体却又矛盾地不想逃避这般快感，当炙热的亲吻开始在大腿内侧流连，受制的人再也不愿被磨人的欲望所束缚。  
“要…嗯…”  
Loki有些烦躁地扭着身子，情欲驱使着本能，他现在只想要眼前的男人，想要他狠狠地拥抱自己，占有自己，灵与肉结合成一体疯狂这剩余的夜晚，可是过载的酒精不仅让他迷乱也让他有些麻痹，难以痛快地诉说自己的要求。  
好在这个男人一如既往地懂他…  
虽然丝毫不怠慢的前戏和润滑工作让他更加欲求不满，喉咙断断续续溢着羞耻的呻吟，迫切地渴求Thor快一点…  
“唔…”太大了。  
一寸寸没入身体的性器几乎要让他差点射出来，男人太温柔了，从来不会带给他撕裂的痛楚，有的只是被填满的极限快感，巨大的柱身碾过他私密处最敏感的地方，每抽插一次都令他在崩溃的边缘徘徊，随时都有可能在某一次撞击下全然失守…  
“今晚的你，真的像只猫…太乖了…”  
“喵。”  
“绝对不可以在别人面前喝醉知道吗？”  
“都听你的…”约摸是稍稍清醒了一些，Loki才能多说一点，“快喂饱我…”  
“给你，都给你…”  
俯下身子让Loki能够安心地抱着自己，Thor不遗余力地挺动着精壮的腰，让今夜这个小乖猫少爽一下他都不开心，他要这只小猫射在他身上，然后再被他做到重新硬起来，直到酒醒，直到天亮，直到Loki累到睡在他怀里…  
这个战神一样的男人也确实做到了。

“唔…不要了…求你…”  
Loki已经记不清这是第几次了，他的酒醒得很彻底，可是恢复了功能的舌头也无法说出完整的句子，本就性感的嗓音渐渐沙哑，却更让身上这头狮子一样的男人兴奋。  
“最后一次…”  
“以后我再也…不会喝醉了…嗯…别顶那里，我不行了…”生理的泪水泛上Loki的眼角，他又一次遭受到了灭顶的快感，再这样下去他怕是要被做到昏过去了。  
“有我在你随意。”  
这样的体力活Thor可不介意多来几次，可是看到身下的人已经渐渐不支，更多的还是不舍，托着发软的身子将Loki抱起坐在他腿上，不再坚持地数十下冲刺之后将最后的欲望释放进最深处。  
“好烫…”  
“喂饱你了吗？”  
“够了，不能再吃了…”  
“让我出来…”  
“别动…给我抱一会儿…等它自己软了出去吧…”Loki趴在男人肩头贪恋着激情过后的温存，腰和腿的酸痛也影响不了他现在这份惬意，“你说我们真的就一见钟情了吗？”  
“我觉得我们上辈子就认识。”  
“有好结果吗？”  
Loki养成了一个坏习惯，他喜欢这个男人的金色长发，将它们缠于指尖，心里就会有无限的安全感，像一种铭刻在灵魂中的羁绊牢牢将他们拴住。  
“我不知道，所以我会用我的生命去爱你…”  
“那你可要好好珍惜你的命…”

往后的日子，圈内人都知道Loki有个一夫当关的保镖常伴身边，可又总觉得那个金发的男人不会那么简单…  
“你做什么…我一会儿还有戏呢！”  
昏暗的楼梯间，Loki被自己的保镖先生捉了进去抵在墙边。  
“那个女演员对你的眼神有问题。”  
“我都没发现你就看出来了？不过对我有想法的人多了去了，也不奇怪。”  
“我得让她断了念头。”  
Loki刚想发问，衣领便被大力扯开，锁骨之下，被覆上了一个鲜红的吻痕，制造过程还带着火热的刺痛。  
“你越来越像只金毛了！”  
整天黏着自己，又把自己照顾的无微不至，在他身上奉献出所有的温暖和柔情，只是再忠诚也会因为这样那样的事情而有小情绪，加上他那头耀眼的金发，简直就是一只黄金猎犬…  
“那…汪～？”  
“笨蛋…”

从相见的那一刻，他们便被交织在了一起，解不开命运所赋予的禁咒，唯有纠缠此生，彼此成为执念…

 

 

Extra Episode   
一墙之隔

 

　　“你让我把Peter和Loki最近一个月所有的工作全推掉？”Karen一大早被叫到办公室，就被他这个专横的老板下了通命令。  
“对，嗯…给你三天时间。”  
“Tony Stark！你不要太过分！”Karen气绝地将自己的手包重重拍在办公桌上，“我要辞职。”  
“我不批准。”  
“Peter我已经培养成功了，功成身退你有什么好不同意的！你知不知道我手上现在有多少个一线大牌等我回复啊，国民Cp热度甩了当红那些明星多少条街你算过吗，他们两衍生的连锁反应能产生什么价值你不懂？”  
嘴上说着辞职，心心念念的却还是那些稀缺的好资源和生怕降下去的人气。  
她早就把Peter当做了自己弟弟一样的亲人，看着他渐渐成长，那份心情就像是大雨夜守护了一整晚快要蔫死的幼苗，移植回去重新栽培，一点点浇灌日晒施肥除虫，亲手呵护着养成了一颗健康漂亮的参天大树，真的要她茕然离去，怎么也是做不到的。  
“算了，我相信就算是一年的工作都推掉，他们回归还是一样的。”  
“那…推一年？”  
“滚！一个月，多一天我就去炸了你家！”  
高跟鞋金属的细根宣泄着不满蹬了一下大理石地面，Tony看着这位纵横娱乐圈都处变不惊的王牌经纪人掏出手机开始了她的工作，临走时不忘丢给他一个眼刀。

要说起原因，还不是前几天Loki过生日突然决定去旅行，铺开地图非让Peter盲点，指哪就去哪没有反悔的余地。  
众人想着再不济也是个风土人情有特色的小国家吧？  
谁知Peter闭上眼在地图上乱画了一圈，最终停在了一个知名的休假圣地…  
“我不想去了，能收回刚刚的决定吗？”Loki捂着额头兴趣索然，“我想去吃喝玩乐买买买啊！”  
“其实也还不错？”Peter看着地图脑中搜索了一下网络相传的图片，“至少还是挺漂亮的…Tony…你愿意去吗？”  
“当然，你喜欢哪里都行。”  
“My God…”Loki给这两个现在腻歪到死的人一个白眼，“Thor……？”  
“为自己任性买个单挺好的～那就这么定吧！不过这两位明星的假期…Tony？”  
“OK，我来搞定～”  
“费用也归你！我要最贵的那家…”Loki眼见没有商榷空间，只得不甘心地剥削一下自己老板。  
“如果假期长的话，Loki，回来我再陪你去别的地方…嗯，米兰？香港？”  
“嗯？”将自己黑发扎起，Loki来了兴趣，“那就我们两！”  
“我只请一周。”Tony无视了这对邪教Cp的两个眼神，一个无辜一个恶毒。  
虽然他最后还是口是心非地要了一个月的假。

直到登岛的一刻，Loki才算是停止了抱怨，真正意义上的碧海蓝天，椰林清风拂走万千的焦躁烦扰，遥望而去，水天相连里的落日给了内心没有尽头的幽静坦然，休假圣地拥有的魔力大概便是如此。  
“最贵的岛，还称心吗？”一手揽着Peter的肩，Tony摘了墨镜问那个最不满的男人。  
“勉强接受咯～”  
“那今晚就先休息吧，都这个点了。”  
“我没意见，我的腿和腰都要伸展一下…”  
快三十个小时的直飞，纵然头等舱也是吃不消的，四个人都需要一个安稳的睡眠来缓冲旅途的疲倦。  
好在这个天作的美丽岛屿很适合夜晚露台聚餐，星光漫天诉不尽的浪漫温馨。  
“房间这么多，不如让Peter今晚跟我睡吧？”  
Thor听着Loki又没个正经，无奈地把手中刚切下的牛排叉进了那张巧舌如簧的嘴里。  
“你要是不怕我半夜把你扔进海里的话。”  
给面前的两个杯子重新倒上自己带来的起泡酒，Tony抬眼睨了一下Loki。  
“小气…Thor都没意见…”  
“我当然有，我觉得我太惯着你了。”  
“你别急啊，我们两去米兰还怕没机会吗？哎哟…Tony！”被叉子狠敲了脑门，Peter吃瘪地揉着痛处。  
“两千英镑的酒都堵不了你的嘴？”  
“…这么贵？那都归我吧…你们都不胜酒力我知道的~”

夜晚的马尔代夫，没有喧嚣繁华，归于漆黑的海面有的只是栈桥边长明的微弱灯火，万籁俱寂唯有海浪冲刷着沙滩带来的细柔节拍，海风里带着淡淡的盐，绵密而安闲…

次日中午，一行人乘上小飞机去往另一个岛屿的海底餐厅，波光粼粼的折射，置身大海与群鱼共进午餐终归是个不错的体验。  
“下午要去潜水吗？”Tony支着下巴盯着对面还在不停吃的Peter问。  
“当然要！你们去吗？”  
“我…我在岸上行不行？”  
这一次的拒绝Loki竟然带上了一些歉意的目光，只是话还没说完就被他的大金毛无情地揭穿。  
“Loki怕鱼。”  
“喂！”  
“那我真是选对了餐厅~”Tony转过头看着隔壁桌的Loki笑的得意。  
“遗憾的是隔着玻璃我可没那么难受。”  
“我傍晚去海钓抓几条活的回来送你～”  
“好歹我也是勤勤恳恳给你赚钱的员工吧！”  
“行啊，回去那个需要全裸的广告你去拍～”  
Peter和Thor对这种幼稚的斗嘴已经习以为常，懒得去插话，自顾自地享受着不可多得的鲜嫩海味。  
酒足饭饱之后的海岛娱乐品类繁多，Loki因为怕鱼放弃了和他们浮潜去冲浪，Peter早了另外两个人回来担心Loki太无聊，反正海钓这种活动他也没兴趣。  
奈何只要这两个人走在一起，总能吸引旁人的侧目。  
所以当Tony和Thor返回看到的画面就是他们的男朋友和一群年轻的小姑娘有说有笑。  
“我要封杀这组CP…”  
“估计他们的热度你是拆不了了。”Thor拿着手机刷到了一些有趣的东西，“你看这个…”  
“Whoa…你居然研究这些吗？”  
Tony嘴上嘲讽着，可是目光依然盯着屏幕兴趣盎然，这是张同人图，画的是Loki将Peter跪着按在墙上，双手扼在Peter的手腕贴于墙壁，并有一行标注——「无法逃离的姿势」。  
“随便点的…不过挺有意思。”  
“Aha~”  
相视一眼，这两个人心照不宣各自打起了算盘，是时候给到处乱撩的Super Star上上规矩了，虽然说都是自己宠出来的，不过太无法无天总归需要教训一次。

晚餐过后海天一线处又埋进了黑色和宁静，这座群岛的夜生活确实乏味的有些可怕，只好各自怀揣着心思回了房间。  
他们住的房间仅一墙之隔，夜晚如果有那份心情，打开房顶仰望一下星空也是种安逸的体验。  
Peter趴在浴缸边上看着已经洗好澡的Tony发呆。  
“Tony…”  
“嗯？”  
“这里是度蜜月的圣地吧？”  
“是有这个说法。”  
他们两的无名指上有着一生只能定制一对的戒指，发生在某次Tony醋性大发非要客串一把他的电视剧之后，第二天醒来手上就多了这么个东西。  
“那这么无聊的夜晚不做点什么是不是对不起这里的圣名？”Peter说完从水里起来，勾过毛巾把自己擦干净走到他的男人身边。  
“你还欠我一次警察和小流氓呢！”  
“什么…时候…”说起这个，Peter倒是心虚了起来。  
“你半个月前杀青的那部电影啊，和大姐姐滚床单滚得愉快吗？”  
“你…”不知道该说什么，本来以为得等电影上映之后才能被发现的。  
“我们说好的…”男人从背后抱住还想要狡辩的小明星，“我又不是不允许…”  
“忘…忘了嘛…”  
“那还是不长记性…Bad Guy～”Tony吻着嘴边的耳廓，“屡教不改的惯犯是要铐起来的…”  
“说来就来？你怎么不考虑自己去当演员…这是什么！”  
光顾着开脱没注意到自己手腕上被Tony戴上了两支金红色的手环，内侧还闪烁着一圈白光。  
“小发明。”  
“怎么…Tony！！”巨大的吸附力让手环贴合在了一起，Peter用了全力都无法将铐合的双腕分开。  
“叫先生，不敬业的小演员…”咬住还在研究手环的人暴露给他的耳朵，牙齿轻轻拉扯以示惩罚。  
“唔…别…”  
一点办法都没有…Peter的死穴就在这里，每次这个男人只要一心攻克他的耳朵，他就只能在对方怀中予取予求。  
男孩被Tony推到墙边，胸口蹭着光滑的木料，想要转身却被按住，耳边依然是Tony的百般挑逗，耳垂被含进口中就已让他轻吟出声，身子也开始发软。  
“Tony…不要弄我耳朵了…”  
回答他的却是捏在了乳尖上的手指。  
“Huh…Tony…”  
“每次这样就会硬…你的小东西很色情哦…”  
他也不愿意，只是每个人都有敏感带，Peter暗暗发誓一定要找到Tony身上一碰就不行的地方。然而身后的男人却容不得他继续筹划，贴上他的耳窝肆意舔弄，大腿也挤进双腿间摩擦着他的股缝和两颗饱满的小球。  
“站不住就下去吧…”  
钻入耳孔的话语如同魔咒让Peter彻底双腿泛软，随着男人的指引滑落下来跪在了地板上，这才发现双腕的手环被Tony轻易的分开，继而「啪」一声固定在了耳边，死死钉在墙壁再也挪不开毫厘。  
“你要玩什么…”  
“Thor今天给我看了个有趣的东西，我想让你体验一下。”Tony双手抓住男孩的腿根向两边掰开，“来，自己把腿分开一些…”  
该死！这个老混蛋不会是看到那个传说中的体位了吧！好像曾经有个CP粉发给他过图片，自己还调侃了一番可行度不高…结果现在竟然被实践了！  
“你先在这儿反思一下下午的行为，我去拿东西…”  
下午？下午浮潜完了就去找了Loki，他现在不会去吃Loki的醋了啊…Peter回忆得一头雾水，总不会是和几个游客聊了几句就生气了吧！呃…有个小女孩好像是亲了他一下…  
“啊…唔好大…”  
这个声音是！  
Peter的脸一下红到了耳尖，大气都不敢出，这句性感至极的呻吟他听得异常真切，熟悉得不能再熟悉的音色就来自这面墙的背后…  
从来都是调戏别人的Loki，这种时候竟然如此摄人心魄…

三十分钟前——

两个修长的身影回到房间。  
Thor揽过身边的人将他圈进怀中，嗅着Loki身上海盐与阳光融合在一起的味道，闭上眼把下巴搁在了他的肩膀。  
“别黏着我，傻大个，我要去洗澡了！”  
“你这样也很好闻～”Thor舒服地哼着鼻子说，嘴唇吻在脖子上。  
Loki想要挣脱这个怀抱，却被抱得更紧。  
“要不要今天试一试新花样？”  
新花样？Loki一听到这三个字就头疼，却掩盖不住耳朵背叛他在发红，哪次不是被Thor折腾一整夜，哭着哀求才让释放…自己也很舒服是没错，只是体力真的比不上这个野兽一般的男人。  
“这次我…保证不到天亮。”Thor软下来和Loki商量着。  
“那陪我去洗澡吧，玩了一天懒得动了…”Loki叹了一口气答应下来，每次都是自己耐不住好奇心，到头来下不了床的还是自己。  
男人笑得和他一头金发一样耀眼，高兴的抱起心爱的人在怀里狠狠亲了下去。  
Loki越来越感觉自己养了一只金毛犬。

他们房里的浴缸是双人的，推开窗面朝大海，不过隐私性却做得极好。  
水雾袅袅，两个人赤身裸体贴在一起，打湿的金发和黑发交缠在一起，就好像笃定的誓言，牵绊他们一生。  
Thor搂过Loki精瘦的腰肢带向自己，吻住男人，手抚摸着清晰的腰线，引得Loki小声呻吟着。  
他永远都知道怎么才能让自己最快的情动。  
男人的手渐渐摸向了Loki浑圆的臀部，手指若有若无地触碰着股缝边缘。  
“别在这儿…”Loki反应过来，打掉了身后不老实的手。  
上个月在家里浴缸被要了一次，膝盖和腰上青紫的痕迹与痛感好几天才消除，这绝对不是个适合做爱的地方。  
“Fine…”Thor起身离开，先给Loki披上睡袍，自己也随手穿了一套。

还没等Loki坐下来擦头发，就被一股力道反身按在沙发对面的墙上，虽然Thor没有用力让自己撞上去，但也着实吓了他一跳。  
“怎么，这就是你想玩的新花样？强暴戏？”  
“相信我，比那个要刺激的多，宝贝儿～”  
身后男人的坏笑让Loki身体也不自觉感到一热，邪欲涌上小腹。  
Thor反剪着Loki，抽掉睡袍的腰带绑住了他的双手。挤进Loki修长白皙的腿中间抬起膝盖摩擦着他臀缝和微微抬头的性器，捏过怀中人的下巴，霸道地吻上去，唇齿相依，谁也没有退让地不断加深这个吻，挑动起彼此的情欲愈加燥热。  
Loki身上的睡袍没有了束缚，自然顺着光滑的肩膀滑落，卡在臂弯处。胸膛整片的肌肤贴在带花纹的壁纸上，凸起被摩擦得挺立，又被Thor的指尖捏起蹂躏着。  
“呜…”呻吟被迫吞回肚子，加上之前的撩拨，Loki腿软得只能靠在Thor的怀里，臀部不安分的摩擦着男人在睡袍里也挺立粗大的性器，渴求着贯穿。  
“别着急。”  
Thor抱着他猛地沉了下去，重心不稳让Loki失了平衡坐在Thor支起的大腿上，双腿大敞着跪在了墙和Thor之间。  
面前是冰冷的墙，身后是男人炙热的呼吸和挺立的分身，Loki以一种极其羞耻的姿势被夹在中间，大敞开的腿和情动的身体，让Loki根本没有办法挣扎着站起来。  
“Thor，这个姿势…啊…”难受还没有说出口，就被Thor恶意一顶，变成了甜腻的呻吟。  
隔着睡袍，Loki都能感到Thor性器在慢慢变硬变大，摩擦着自己不着片缕的臀部。  
“喜欢吗？这就是我今天的新花样。”  
Thor解开睡袍，从口袋里拿出小包装的润滑剂。  
由于Thor双腿并合在一起，Loki的两条腿不得已分开跪在两侧，后穴敞开，Thor能看到他的小穴不停缩合着邀请自己。  
抹上润滑剂，两根手指轻松的埋进身体。  
“嗯…”  
突如其来的刺激让Loki挺身，却贴上了硬邦邦的墙壁，敏感的乳首碰到壁纸的凹凸不平让他浑身一颤，想要向后撤退却把Thor的手指吞得更深。  
现在Loki终于明白这种姿势的“好处”了，自己，根本没有办法逃！只能被动承受着身后男人的侵犯！  
“你…怎么知道的这种姿势？”Loki咬着牙，也要问出来。  
“Tony告诉我的…”Thor决定把这个问题甩在Tony身上。  
自己早晚要在那个矮子的眼前撩死Peter！Loki气急败坏的想着，却被Thor发现了端倪，埋在体内的手指勾起再慢慢打转，开拓着肠道。  
“别动…”Loki呻吟着咬住嘴唇，忍住不再发出更多诱人的声音。  
“这样你才能专心啊～”Thor坏心的刮弄着肠壁，引得Loki敏感地绷紧了腰，后穴的乳霜质体被内壁炙热的温度融化，混合着分泌的肠液，很快润湿了Thor的手指，顺着流下来，弄湿了Thor深红色的睡袍。  
“你湿了，宝贝儿～感觉到了吗？”  
“别废话…快…进来…”  
“遵命，我的邪神…”扭过Loki的下巴，Thor舔舐着刚刚被牙齿蹂躏得通红的嘴唇，饱满圆润，一点一点含进嘴中，啃噬着甜蜜，趁着Loki忘情的回应，Thor偷偷抽出手指，解开自己的睡袍，扶住分身埋了进去。  
“啊…唔好大…”  
不管多少次，Thor的分身，都要让Loki适应好一阵子。

“等一会…你个混蛋…谁让你一口气进来啊…别动…”  
Peter挣脱不开这金属的手环，他只能奋力离这堵墙远一些，Loki带着娇喘的话语像发丝钻进耳朵带来了酥痒，他倒不是对隔壁的男人有什么想法，只是情欲当前，这无疑成了催化剂在加速他多巴胺的分泌…  
“反思了什么？”  
背后贴上了温暖的皮肤，暧昧的气息萦绕在脖子周围捉回了想要游窜逃离的那些欲望。  
“我不该被小姑娘随便亲…”  
“嗯？原来你今天还被亲了啊…”Tony得到这个消息更坚定了要给这孩子上一课的信念，“亲了这里吗？”  
有着细微薄茧的食指揉捻上Peter的嘴角，沿着唇线描绘到唇瓣，柔嫩和粗糙激化出了更多微妙的感觉，喜欢这样的触碰也同样不满足这样的触碰。  
“不是…你…你连个十多岁小女孩的醋也要吃吗？”  
“你第一次和我上床也是十几岁啊…”  
亲上凹陷进背肌的椎骨，Tony湿热的吻带起一波波酥麻顺着脊椎的缝隙侵入了Peter的每一条神经。  
“我成年…了…的…嗯…Tony别玩了…我们…换个地方行不行？”  
“你确定吗？”  
手从腰上环过，Tony抓着坚硬的小Peter富含技巧地揉搓起来，圈起根部拇指摩擦着柱身上的青筋，故意套弄的很慢，让前端的柔软在他指腹上只得到稍纵即逝的满足，不等Peter回他的话，闲着的手已经滑进股缝中游走，下身撞了男孩软下的腰，将他重新压在墙壁上。  
“唔。”Peter死死咬着下唇不愿发出声音，他知道对面也可以听到这边。  
Tony很好奇为什么小明星挣扎得这么厉害，以为是很抗拒这个姿势，便先停了手里的动作将他抱住，在他耳边柔声询问。  
“怎么了Baby…”

“Thor…嗯…我要…”

“原来是隔音太差？”Tony压低嗓子坏笑着问，“怎么？你「男朋友」的叫床声没听过啊？”  
“别闹…我们换个地方吧，太…羞耻了…”Peter同样悄声回答着身后男人的问题。  
“因为你怕被听到吗？”恶意地捻着手中的软粒，“那就别发出声…”  
Peter为了憋回冲口而出的呻吟差点被口水呛到，脸也红到了耳根，这些年自己各种挑逗Tony的债今天怕是要还个够本了。  
“什么东西这么凉…”后穴被手指探入，男孩忍着冰冷低声问。  
“薄荷味的…”  
他今天可能要被玩死在这面墙上…Peter颤抖着腰心想。这副身体男人熟悉得甚至要超过他自己，仅仅是用手指，也可以迅速地找到他的敏感之处，温热的指尖混合薄荷润滑液的清凉，碾刮着内壁深处隐秘的微凸，他只能靠喘息来遏制情爱的声音。  
“发抖了哦，我的小明星…”衔住发烫的耳垂，Tony给隐忍的人制造着更多的快感。  
手中不曾停过，扩张的同时顺便操控着Peter崩溃边缘的情欲，转动手指弯曲了指节，关节与骨头碰擦到哪里都极其致命…  
他好想开口让Tony触摸一下他的前面…他需要男人的爱抚…更何况隔墙而来的声音实在太过撩人。  
“Aha…Huh…”牙关紧闭，压抑至极的喘息从唇缝跑出，勾起了Tony的恻隐之心。  
“我来帮你…”滞留在胸口的手沿着肌理向下，穿过稀少的体毛再一次握住坚硬的分身，这回Tony没有玩弄，迅速地套弄着它，“想叫就叫出来吧…”  
Peter摇头，发泄的临界点，眼角被逼出生理泪水，颤颤悠悠地释放在了Tony手中。  
“该我了哦…”

浑然不知对面是同样状况的Loki此时也不好过。  
“你别…乱动…”  
“我没有动啊，是你扭着腰把我吞进去的。”Thor一脸无辜，亲吻着Loki的脖颈，一边用手指按压着两个人的结合处。  
“你看…啊对你看不到…你的这里并不满足，这么热情的邀请我的手指也进来呢…我在抽屉里貌似看到了道具你还要吗？”  
Thor戳弄着结合处被蹂躏得柔软的嫩肉，紧紧绞着自己的分身，每用指甲戳一下，身前的男人都会扬起头，吞咽一下，性感的喉结滑动，Thor看着都想要一口咬下去。  
“别放道具，会坏的Thor…我只想要你…碰碰我前面吧Please…”  
“我会等你的小Loki哭着求我的…”Thor笑着摸上大腿根部附近的肌肉，却偏偏不碰Loki挺立的分身。  
感受着腿根的柔软皮肤，Thor每次都喜欢在上面留下几个牙印和吻痕，标记着这是自己的领地，可惜这个体位，今天是留不下痕迹了。  
这个混蛋傻大个，自己说不动，就真的不动！Loki只能自己轻轻扭着胯，慢慢支起身子再坐下，让Thor的分身在自己身体里浅浅抽动，却根本比不了Thor的狠厉抽插过瘾。  
“Loki，你今天这么主动，就成全你来服务我吧。”  
Loki努力的扭过头愤怒地瞪了Thor一眼，奈何这种情景下，像极了调情。  
“想要就求我…”说罢Thor舔上Loki暴露在自己眼前的喉结，舌尖勾勒着这一小块骨头，Loki不自觉的吞咽，带动舌头上下滑动。  
“求你Thor…求你用力干我…求你…”Loki嗫嚅着，带上了浓浓的鼻音。  
God！他永远都会败在这个男人的央求之下。  
大腿被分开，让本来就敞开腿跪在男人身前的Loki再也支撑不住，坐在男人的分身上，进入到前所未有的深度…  
膝盖顶到了墙，Loki在不断晃动中，还能想着自己的膝盖一定又要磕伤了，早知如此还不如就在浴缸解决掉算了。  
嗯？  
他的听力还不错，这刻意压制却变得更加支离破碎的情欲声音是…  
呵，现在都叫Tony了，当年被自己壁咚在更衣室的时候不知道谁可怜兮兮地喊着「Mr. Stark」？  
“啊…你…干什么…”小心思被身后的人狠狠一下撞击得无影无踪。  
“看来你还有力气想着别人…”  
“唔…没…没有…慢点…”他不再去思考其他了，听到就听到吧，反正吃不消的肯定是对面那个，真期待明天见面时Peter的表情。  
这是Loki彻底沉溺进情欲前最后一个想法。  
他的分身挺立贴在自己的小腹，Thor每在身后耸动一下，性器就会蹭到壁纸上，留下点点水痕，可这根本不够，前端想要被触碰，想要被粗鲁的握在手中撸动，想要Thor指尖剐蹭铃口然后射在他手上…  
“Thor…”Loki真的忍不住，被快感和欲望折磨出的眼泪堆在眼角，叫着Thor的名字也带上了哭腔。  
意识到欺负过头了，Thor解开Loki被绑住的双手，环过Loki让他可以倒在自己怀中，单手摸上Loki的分身，借着流下柱身的黏液，没有几下就射在了自己手里。  
脱力的倒在Thor怀里，后穴在射完后颤抖着绞紧，差点Thor就把持不住。按住Loki的腰，分身还埋在Loki里面，生生转了一圈，面对面，吻住了Loki，抚摸着欺负过头的男人的背。  
“嗯…嗯…不…呜…”  
Loki本以为会结束，结果一个位置的调转，让Thor的分身在后穴搅动着碾上敏感点，Loki腿紧紧夹住男人的腰，挂在Thor身上，报复般的狠狠咬上眼前的肩膀，啃噬着Thor的嘴唇。  
完了，自己的小野猫生气了…  
Thor任由Loki的舌头在自己嘴中横冲直撞，忍受着Loki故意绞紧收缩的后穴，一个挺身，拿回了主导权。

“你的绯闻男友好像哭了哎…”Tony两手覆在那双被牢牢铐在墙壁的手腕之上，感觉着自己的小明星离哭也不远了。  
“Mr. Stark…”欲火被顶弄得堆积上小腹难以散去，Tony现在的体力越来越好，他反而是无力招架，只得软下来喊他前前后后唤了两年多的称呼。  
“你好久没这么叫过我了，偶尔一听好有感觉…”  
“你想我叫你什么都可以…嗯…我们去床上好好做行不行…”定了定心神，Peter努力说着完整的话。  
“那你就快点让我结束啊…”  
说完，Tony也似乎觉得怀中的人接近了极限，更加卖力地抽动着，双手也贴合着男孩的指缝与他十指紧扣。  
“嗯…你快…我…配合你…”  
手环在Tony的意识中自行解除，交握着的手被Peter拉过置于胸前，跟着身后的律动小幅度地晃动起自己的腰肢，绷紧了臀部有规律地缩动小穴刺激着男人深埋的火热，润滑液里的那点薄荷成分早就被胶合的热浪分解殆尽…  
此时此刻他也不在乎羞耻的呻吟会不会被隔壁听到了，先哭的是Loki，又不是他。  
“好…舒服…Mr. Stark…嗯…”  
“你也一样。”  
“给我吧…射在里面…我想要你…”  
“怀孕怎么办？”听着Peter欲罢不能的渴求，他总是想要再逗弄一番。  
“嗯…你…得先有这个功能…”  
“啧…下辈子我一定会有这个能力…”收紧了手臂恨不能将Peter嵌进自己的身体，吻着他的耳朵和脖子，Tony祈祷着如果有来生，他一定要早一点找到他的小明星。  
“烫…”尽数洒进了深处的液体带着高于体温的热感，让Peter拥有了绵延不断的满足。

窗外的夜色美若幻境，穿越了赤道的岛屿仿佛与星空相连，树影曳动，倾听着一室的情话满屋的缠绵。  
随着雨水而来的清早，他们都要修生养息…

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

彩蛋、邪神的恶作剧

 

十天后的米兰。  
Peter这个时候才知道他到底有多低估Loki的购买力…  
什么大教堂城堡广场修道院，都是幌子！身边这个男人眼里除了名牌购物街容不下任何，简直肤浅！  
“你还要买多少！”  
“最后一件！”  
“你这句话已经说了第五次了…”  
“真的最后一件！”  
这次Loki没有耍赖，他确实在买完了之后不再流连，拽上还若有所思的Peter回了酒店。  
“所以你是去买戒指了？”  
前脚刚踏进房间，Peter恨恨地将这一整天的战果全数扔在了沙发，自己扑进床里懒得再动一下。  
“你都有，我没道理不买啊！”  
“浮夸，哪里像凡人的东西。”  
一金一黑的对戒，颜色倒还说的过去，做工和镶嵌着实过于华丽，当然也不是说不好，Peter只是觉得普通人佩戴总归太耀眼。  
“我们本就是神也说不定啊…”  
Peter也不去反驳他这句话，谁知道呢，这两个男人只要站在一起，周围永远是黯淡的。  
“你今晚真的要和我睡？再去开间房不行吗？”  
“害怕？”  
“我干嘛要怕一个…”Peter翻身起来，玩味地看着Loki，“会哭的人呢？”  
这句话倒是让这个一身邪气的男人第一次在Peter面前微妙了脸色，能说会道的嘴巴也没能言语出半个字。  
原来Loki也有在他面前脸红害羞的一天？看来也算是不枉此行。  
可惜在嘴上能占Loki便宜的人就要做好付出代价的准备。

第二天清早，夹着枕头睡得昏天黑地的Peter根本没有察觉被人搂进了怀里，等到他迷糊着睁开眼翻手机时，几十个来自Tony的未接来电让他瞬间清醒，正要回过去询问，Tony却传来了一条消息附带着图片。  
「我帮你延长了一周的假期，回来我们好好聊聊。」  
点开图片，是Loki的INS截图。  
自己被抱在这个人男人怀里睡得沉稳，而拍摄的人只露了个下巴和锁骨以及标志性的黑色发尾，配文——「See You In The Dream」  
“Asshole！！！！！！！”  
在餐厅喝着纯正意式黑咖啡的Loki突然呛咳了一下，大概是有人在骂自己吧。


End file.
